La humedad de Hermione
by potter-is-not-dead
Summary: La primavera acecha en Hogwarts y los pétalos de las flores se abren más y más, se calientan al sol. Hermione respira agitada en uno de los dormitorios superiores, poseída por un misterioso muchacho... o quizás dos.
1. La humedad de Hermione

La humedad de Hermione

* * *

Era un perturbador día de primavera. Los jardines de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos de sedientas flores, enmarañadas ramas de arbustos florecidos, plantas con sus tallos abiertos, separados uno del otro, calentándose con el sol.

Había sido toda una aventura, luego de sentir la piel de una mano tomar la suya, el recorrido a través de los pasillos, con sus miradas enganchadas por finos hilos de seda invisible. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, sus manos sudaban un poco.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, nadie se percataba de la historia de amor que acontecía escaleras arriba. Neville, por ejemplo, estaba muy ocupado jugando al ajedrez mágico con Seamus Finnigan. Dos mesas a su lado, Parvati cuchicheaba con voz baja con Lavender sobre "cosas de chicas", como hubiera dicho Ron si las hubiera visto.

Habían trepado juntos a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, de la mano, y escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto del chico. Había sido hacía sólo unos momentos, pero nadie había levantado la mirada. Sin duda, luego de ver gente entrar y salir todo el día (muchos que volvían de los jardines, al haber una nube cubierto el cielo pasajeramente, o que se salían hacia allí luego de haber mirado por la ventana, encaprichados) no sentían la necesidad de comprobar quién había entrado. Aquel perfume del calor que los invadía no había llegado a narices ajenas, sus miradas hambrientas no habían seducido los ojos de nadie más.

¿Cómo había empezado todo? Quizás esa misma mañana, al intercambiar miradas en la clase de pociones, con los vapores emitidos por veinte pociones para el amor requeridas por el profesor Slughorn. Quizás la noche anterior, cuando estaban juntos en el sofá de la sala común en pijama; se habían empezado a reír por un chiste y luego de que uno le lanzara un pergamino hecho bolilla al otro, se habían empujado uno al otro, abalanzado sobre el cuerpo del otro, y acabado respirando agitados uno sobre el otro, con sus cuerpos bien juntos. Quizás, de pronto, siempre habían sentido aquella atracción, muy dentro de ellos, quizás no tanto. Ella no podía evitar sentir un hormigueo en su piel cuando su masculina presencia estaba cerca, no podía dejar de notar los latidos de su corazón acelerándose. Quizás siempre había sido así. No lo recordaba, pero no era necesario. No era necesario pensar en nada en ese momento.

Hermione contraía su cuerpo, sus ojos suavemente entrecerrados. Sentía que por sus entrañas surgía un sonido de perturbación, por sus sienes emergía. Primero la sensación era de total estremecimiento, de dolor. Lentamente comenzó a agradarle. Su cuello se inclinaba levemente hacia un lado mientras el placer penetraba lentamente dentro de ella. Unas gotitas brillaban cayendo por su rostro, brillantes como un cristal, como un diamante precioso, inmaculado.

Algunos estaban entrando a clases, porque acababa de sonar la campana. Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo, entraba en ese momento a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con sus dos enormes amigos. Snape les daba la bienvenida y buscaba con la mirada a sus tres alumnos favoritos, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Eran sus favoritos porque le divertía demasiado burlarse de ellos públicamente. Sin embargo, ninguno estaba allí. Eso le dio algo de rabia. Si no se presentaban a la clase, se aseguraría de averiguar exactamente por qué, y de quitarle cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor. Neville, y los demás que estaban en la sala común no habían obtenido un "Extraordinario" en Defensa, por eso disfrutaban de su período libre.

Sin embargo, las malas vibras de Snape no conseguían difuminar el ambiente a calor que irradiaba en el castillo, el ambiente con hedor a primavera.

Sin poder descifrar una diferencia entre los gemidos que provocaba el universo y los dulces sueños que solía disfrutar en esas largas noches en la habitación de las chicas, cuando la luna llena caía sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo envuelto en sábanas, Hermione rozaba el cabello de aquel chico con la punta de sus dedos y abría más su boca, cerraba más los ojos.

Colin y Dennis Creevey estaban dos pisos más abajo, en clase. Michael Corner paseaba con Ginny por los terrenos, afuera bajo el sol.

Snape se acercó lentamente a Draco, mientras el resto de la clase hacía sus deberes.

-Quiero que vayan a buscar a Potter, Granger y Weasley –les dijo en voz baja-. Si los encuentran, les daré el placer de humillarlos ante la clase.

A Malfoy no le hacía demasiada gracia, ya que tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza en ese momento (los deberes de Snape no lo ayudaban a inspirarse para encontrar la forma de hacer entrar a varios mortífagos en el castillo), pero se incorporó con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Todo el resto de sus amigotes estaban dando vueltas por ahí cuando vine –les comentó Snape-. Pregúntenles si los vieron. Quiero a esos tres aquí antes de que termine la clase.

-Creo que vi a Potter cuando venía hacia acá –dijo Draco, sin estar seguro de si aquello había pasado realmente cuando iba hacia la sala, o en una ocasión anterior.

-A mi me pareció ver a Weasley en el comedor –dijo Crabbe, que con su lento cerebro bien podía simplemente haber confundido el cabello de Ron con un plato de naranjas. Los tres salieron a buscarlos.

-Por favor, no pares –Hermione ahora aferraba la cabeza del chico que se encontraba sobre ella, con sus dedos enredados en el cabello de él. Un suave recorrido de imágenes brotaban en su subconsciente como flashes, su lengua se veía oscura en su boca abierta, sus labios se abrían y eran penetrados con mayor velocidad. Húmeda como el césped luego de un largo día de lluvia, Hermione era invadida por sensaciones hermosas que la atacaban sin parar. El olor de la pasta dental de menta, quizás real proveniente de los dientes del chico, las hojas de pergamino, que bien podían estar a un lado de ellos sobre la cama, producto de sus deberes de Aritmancia, o quizás todo producto de su imaginación. La chica estaba invadida por el goce, caliente como si tuviera el ardiente sol, el mismo que penetraba por la ventana, entre sus piernas. Sintió unas manos en su piel, manos que acariciaban la piel de sus piernas, manos que acariciaban su enredada melena de cabello. Sentía todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Ron? –preguntó un joven de cabello negro azabache en la sala común. Sus compañeros le indicaron con un gesto de la cabeza que no lo habían visto-. Lo estoy buscando hace rato… -el joven, que no era nada más y nada menos que Dean Thomas, se dejó caer en un sofá. Quería que Ron lo acompañara a entrenar para el próximo partido de Quidditch.

Hermione, escaleras arriba, volvía a oír el sonido, la música. Todo su cuerpo se había tensado y sus manos ahora aferraban con todas sus fuerzas las sábanas, corriéndolas de su lugar. Sin poder entender de dónde provenía aquella música, sus más profundos deseos emergieron y estallaron rompiendo los cristales de las ventanas, haciendo explotar los mares, los lagos, que salpicaban sus aguas calientes. La joven emitió un gemido ahogado y luego todo su cuerpo se relajó, sus manos aflojaron y se dejó caer en el colchón, respirando con dificultad.

Los labios de Harry la besaron suavemente en los labios, mientras el joven sonreía y se corría a un lado, para revelar la pelirroja cabeza de Ron, más abajo, que descansaba su cabeza sobre una de las desnudas piernas de la chica.

Había sido toda una aventura, luego de sentir la piel de una mano tomar la suya, el recorrido a través de los pasillos, con sus miradas enganchadas por finos hilos de seda invisible, momentos antes. Harry, Ron, y Hermione, subiendo las escaleras. Juntos, como siempre habían estado.

Quizás siempre había sido así. Quizás, quizás… desde el principio.


	2. Más pasión

Más Pasión

* * *

-No podemos seguir haciendo esto –era la voz de Hermione, algo consternada, mientras los tres lanzaban almohadas por el aire con la varita en la clase de Encantamientos.

-Vamos, Hermione –insistió Ron, lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Harry, que lanzaba su almohada sin ponerle mucha atención, y esta aterrizaba sobre Neville. Luego bajó el tono de voz y dijo: -¿De qué otra forma podríamos continuar sino? ¿Viéndonos todos los días y sabiendo que…?

-¡Cállate! –le espetó la chica. Perdió el control de su varita y su almohada golpeó de lleno a Pansy Parkinson.

-Qué curioso –exclamó Harry, pensativo, mirando las almohadas que volaban por los aires-. Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta misma clase en cuarto año.

-Es clase de repaso –dijo Hermione con voz cansina. En ese mismo momento Pansy miraba a su alrededor con cara de enojo buscando la fuente del golpe.

-Piénsalo, Hermione –dijo Ron, y Harry vio que examinaba a la chica con una expresión que no le había visto antes; parecía estar desnudándola con los ojos.

-No tengo nada que pensar –dijo ella, de pronto dándose cuenta de la mirada del chico, y frunciendo el ceño-. Tú deberías pensar lo que estás proponiéndome, Ron… Es absurdo. Sólo fue…

Pero no pudo completar la frase, porque de pronto se había vuelto colorada como un tomate y tuvo que desviar la mirada por la vergüenza.

Al sonar la campana los tres chicos salieron de Encantamientos y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, silenciosamente. Había pasado sólo un día desde su aventura, y era difícil que se miraran el uno al otro sin que sus rostros se pusieran del mismo tono escarlata del escudo de Gryffindor.

Esa mañana Harry había tenido una breve conversación con Ron sobre lo sucedido, ni bien habían despertado. Luego de desperezarse y mirar alrededor, Harry había de pronto recordado todos los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior, e instintivamente había dirigido su mirada hacia la cama de Ron, donde el joven estaba sentado y observaba un punto fijo en la pared, atontado. Luego de mirarse uno al otro comprendieron que sus pensamientos estaban firmemente conectados.

-Nunca lo vi venir –dijo Ron, con la boca semi abierta, con algo de cara de tonto.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Harry, colocándose los lentes y pensando-. Ocurrió muy de repente.

-Exacto. De pronto estábamos en pociones y… y…

-Ron –dijo Harry, tratando de recordar-. ¿Crees que fueron esas…?

-¿… Pociones de amor? –terminó el otro, pero intentó descartar la idea de inmediato-. No, imposible. Nunca consumimos ninguna, sólo sentimos sus perfumes. No actúan sólo así como así.

-Es cierto –estuvo de acuerdo Harry-. Entonces no hay otra posibilidad. Quiere decir que…

Se miraron el uno al otro y se quedaron así varios minutos, serios. Ambos sabían lo que eso quería decir.

La tarde anterior, luego de lo ocurrido, Hermione había desaparecido tan rápido que su huida los había tomado por sorpresa. La buscaron en la sala común y luego en la biblioteca, pero no la volvieron a ver, tampoco a la hora de la cena. Sólo a la noche, más tarde, la cruzaron cuando subían la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo. Ella se limitó a mirarlos y a decirles "buenas noches" antes de desaparecer por un corredor. Recién aquella mañana, al bajar a desayunar, habían podido localizarla nuevamente, sentada como si nada en la mesa de Gryffindor, y habían estado actuando como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que Ron sacara el tema en la clase del profesor Flitwick.

Ahora caminaban juntos por el tercer piso. Harry y Ron tenían un perído libre. Hermione, en cambio, tenía que cursar Aritmancia en un piso superior.

-Por aquí –dijo la chica, apartando un retrato para revelar uno de los atajos que tan bien conocían, consistente en una escalera que subía empinadamente-. Se me está haciendo tarde, de nuevo.

Los tres subieron por la escalera, y cuando el retrato se cerró tras ellos quedaron sumidos en una penumbra. Apenas se divisaban los escalones que pisaban, y Ron se adelantó mientras subían para quedar cerca de Hermione. Harry le lanzó una mirada al joven y se adelantó también. De pronto Hermione tuvo que detenerse porque Ron había dejado de caminar, y le cerraba el paso. Lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos y Harry pudo notar como el pecho de la chica empezaba a hincharse y deshincharse más exageradamente de lo normal mientras los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Sin perder el tiempo, Harry se le aproximó por detrás. Ron estaba arrinconándola más y más contra la pared. Le lanzaba una mirada penetrante mientras lo hacía, y su boca se torcía en una suerte de sonrisa. Harry, mientras tanto, tomó suavemente a Hermione por las muñecas y se colocó justo detrás de ella; rozó su cabello con la nariz, sintiendo el olor del shampoo de la joven, y luego presionó más la cara hasta que pudo tocarle el lóbulo de una oreja con los labios.

-Bas… Basta –Hermione cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado dejando su cuello al descubierto, por encima de la túnica-. Por favor –añadió luego, en un susurro tan bajo que ni Harry ni Ron acabaron de entenderlo-. Estoy llegando tarde…

Ron le agarró la cara con ambas manos y empezó a besarla, suavemente. Harry presionó todo su cuerpo contra ella y con ambas manos empezó a tocarla. Sus dedos sintieron primero el contacto con las caderas de la chica, a través de la túnica, y luego se dirigieron en direcciones diferentes: unos hacia arriba, otros hacia abajo.

Hermione ahogó un gemido espontáneo. Ron ahora le besaba el cuello y empezaba a tocarla también. Cuatro manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica de arriba abajo, y pronto su túnica estaba algo levantada, revelando sus pálidas piernas.

Harry sintió el tacto de Hermione, y jugó con los dedos. Le besaba una oreja y con la mano derecha la apretaba suavemente y movía su dedo en círculos. Ron descansaba una mano sobre su pecho y la otra atrás, apretándola con más fuerza que Harry.

Pronto la túnica de Hermione subió hasta revelar la ropa interior de la chica, y finalmente entre los dos se la sacaron y la arrojaron a un lado. Sentían el peligro, la posibilidad de que alguien decidiera tomar aquel atajo y los descubriera. Quizás un profesor…

Pero entonces Hermione agarró a Ron fuertemente de la cintura y susurró un, ésta vez audible:

-No paren.

Harry y Ron la encerraron aún más y se quitaron sus propias túnicas y posteriormente todo el resto de lo que les impedía sentir el contacto puro y natural de su piel, de la piel de ella contra la de ellos. El fuego se avivó y las llamas crecieron contra la pared de aquel oscuro y sofocante pasadizo, las palmas de las manos se bañaron en sudor y la sangre corrió de arriba hacia abajo, llenando cavidades, haciendo crecer sus miembros. Harry le tapó la boca a Hermione con una mano, porque esta empezaba a gemir más y más fuerte, sin controlarse a sí misma. El joven bajó su otra mano hasta encontrar la pierna desnuda de la chica y la levantó un poco, con sus labios todavía pegados al oído de ella, respirándole en el oído. Resbalaban pequeñas gotas sobre su mano. Sentía la presión que ejercía en ella, la carne apretada contra él. El cabello de ella cayendo sobre su cara. Ron se movía con más fuerza y menos autocontrol, cada vez más rápido. La sujetaba fuertemente contra sí mismo y apretaba más y más…

Fue instantáneo, todo a la vez. Cuatro cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo: Las primeras tres correspondieron a reacciones instantáneas e idénticas de los cuerpos de los jóvenes, que al mismo tiempo se aferraron uno al otro con más fuerza que nunca y Harry tuvo que presionar la boca de Hermione con mucha fuerza para que el grito final de placer de esta no llegara muy lejos. Los tres acababan de experimentar aquella sensación de parálisis del cuerpo y pérdida momentánea del sentido de la realidad, cuando adquirieron consciencia de aquello otro que había ocurrido.

La cuarta cosa fue cuando Luna apareció en la base de las escaleras, sola, con la mirada en el suelo, acarreando una pesada mochila y al parecer sin percatarse de que nada extraño ocurriera. El retrato se cerró tras ella y volvieron a quedar en penumbras, los tres chicos desnudos con una expresión de terror en el rostro, mientras la miraban, petrificados.

Luna levantó la vista y entonces se detuvo, y dejó caer la mochila. No se llevó una mano a los labios, ni tampoco apartó la mirada horrorizada. Se limitó a observarlos, como con curiosidad, mientras Harry y Ron abrazaban a Hermione, como intentado ocultarla de la vista.

-Vaya –exclamó Luna, girando la cabeza levemente hacia un lado. Parecía como si la escena fuera de lo más interesante para ella, como si estuviera analizando algún cuadro u obra de arte y girara la cabeza para contemplar algún detalle que le llamara especialmente la atención.

Finalmente, sin poder soportar más la tensión, Harry se apartó de Hermione y se agachó para recoger su túnica, con toda la rapidez que pudo. Estaba por incorporarse nuevamente para ponérsela, cuando sintió una mano pequeña y cálida que se lo impedía, sujetándole el brazo. El joven alzó la mirada, sin comprender: Luna lo miraba intensamente a los ojos. Y entonces se acercaba, más y más… La chica de pronto estaba justo enfrente del cuerpo desnudo de él, y empezó a recorrerle el pecho con una mano, acariciándolo con una dulzura que Harry nunca había sentido, una dulzura que rayaba en el amor. Luna recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry y entonces Harry la abrazó contra sí mismo y, sin poder contener aquella locura que brotaba sin cesar de su cabeza, empezó a tocarla.

Caminaron hacia atrás, hasta donde estaban Ron y Hermione. Primero parecía que nadie comprendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, se miraban entre sí con expresiones de incredulidad, entre Harry, Ron y Hermione. Luego Luna se apartó de Harry y fue hacia Ron…

De pronto fue como si hubieran estado tras la línea de partida de una carrera, esperando el silbato para empezar a correr, y el silbato sonara: Harry fue hacia Hermione y la besó con locura, y Ron hizo lo propio con Luna. Entre los tres le sacaron la túnica a Luna también y se apretaron contra la pared sin dejar de recorrerse con manos y ojos, con miradas salvajes.


	3. Rumor y error

Rumor y error

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras arqueaba todo el cuerpo y, después de apretar con todas sus fuerzas los dos brazos distintos de Harry y Ron, se dejó caer sobre las sábanas extasiada. Los dos muchachos se relajaron también y se quedaron uno a cada lado de ella, observándola tranquilamente mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban, recobrando el aliento.

-Esto es sensacional –dijo la chica. Le había puesto un encantamiento a la habitación de Harry y Ron para que, en caso de que Neville, Dean o Seamus intentaran entrar, pronto recordaran que se habían olvidado algo y se marcharan; el mismo tipo de encantamiento que a veces se usaba contra los muggles.

-Te dije de lo que te perdías, Hermione –dijo Ron sonriendo, y le lanzó la misma sonrisa a Harry, que descansaba con una pierna todavía sobre Hermione.

-Pero nadie puede enterarse –se apresuró a decir ella, mirándolos a ambos-. Tienen que jurarlo sobre sus tumbas, hablo en serio –se apresuró a añadir, cuando Harry esbozaba una sonrisa-. Lo del otro día fue muy descuidado, ahora Luna…

-Luna no le dirá a nadie, Hermione –la tranquilizó Ron-. Le daría demasiada vergüenza. Ella también estuvo involucrada.

-Sí, además –habló Harry, inconscientemente acariciándole un pecho a la chica-. Ella no es así, ninguno de nosotros tiene motivos para divulgar esto. Quédate tranquila, Hermione.

Pero los tres chicos juraban que la gente los miraba distinto cuando caminaban por los pasillos. Quizás era paranoia, pero a Harry le daba la impresión de que los alumnos les sonreían al pasar, de una forma muy sospechosa, y en una o dos ocasiones algún alumno murmuró por lo bajo. Hermione entonces se ponía como loca y dejaba de dirigirles la palabra por horas.

-Abran rápido sus libros en la página doscientos diecisiete, que no estoy de humor –dijo tajante Severus Snape en su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esa tarde-. Esta clase es teórica, se limitarán a elaborar un informe sobre la aplicación de los maleficios imperdonables y lo dejarán en mi escritorio antes de irse.

Snape se acercó al banco donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione y se dirigió a ellos en un tono suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharlo toda la clase:

-¿Se puede saber donde estaban ustedes tres la clase pasada? Oh, sí, Potter, que seas "El Elegido" no te da derecho a faltar a mis clases.

Varios alumnos de Slytherin soltaron risitas, y Pansy Parkinson hizo una mueca de desprecio mirándolos. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

-¿Nada? –insistió Snape-. Bueno, mientras estén en mi clase hagan el favor de mantener el romance al mínimo.

Los tres se quedaron de piedra mientras Snape se alejaba y la clase les lanzaba risas y miradas. Harry podía jurar que a su lado el rostro de Hermione ya habría adquirido el color de un tomate maduro.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y los demás hablaban entre sí mientras escribían sus redacciones, Hermione los miró una cara que daba pánico, y les susurró en un tono tan bajo que ni con orejas expansoras alguien más lo habrían detectado:

-Sabe. Snape sabe.

-Imposible –susurró Ron-. No hay forma.

-¡Vamos Ron! –la chica bajó aún más el tono de voz, mientras les lanzaba miradas y escribía una frase en el pergamino cada tanto-. Primero la gente mirando, ¿y ahora esto? ¿Cómo se enteraron? No puedo creerlo…

Sus últimas palabras se marcaron por una especie de pequeño sollozo reprimido. Hermione se escondió tras su ejemplar de "Enfréntate a lo desconocido" y siguió con su redacción. Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, preocupados.

Llegó el final de la clase. Entregaron sus trabajos (Harry ni siquiera se preocupó en intentar que quedara bien, y entregó una hoja de pergamino con algunos garabatos sobre los maleficios) y se dirigieron a la salida.

-No tan rápido, Granger –dijo la voz de Snape entonces, detrás de ellos-. Me gustaría que te quedes a discutir algunas cosas conmigo.

Harry y Ron le lanzaron miradas de preocupación y se marcharon. Hermione se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y se acercó a Snape, que escribía en un pergamino tras su escritorio, sin mirarla. Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, el profesor caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta y la cerró, luego le lanzó un movimiento de varita y, dando media vuelta, caminó hacia Hermione.

-Siéntate –le dijo. Hermione obedeció, nerviosa. Snape se sentó frente a ella y la examinó lentamente antes de hablar: -Me ha llegado un extraño rumor sobre ti –se limitó a decir. Hermione lo observaba tratando de adoptar la expresión más inexpresiva que fuera posible, como intentando aplicar la oclumancia contra él. –Dicen por ahí que estás andando no sólo con uno, sino con ambos amiguitos tuyos.

La chica no pudo evitar ponerse roja de nuevo.

-No sé de qué me habla –le dijo fríamente-. Y, en todo caso, sería asunto mío.

-Oh, claro que sí, no me malinterpretes –Snape torció la boca en una sonrisa desagradable-. No es que trate de meterme en tus asuntos, Granger. Sólo estoy increíblemente sorprendido.

-¿Sorprendido? ¿Cómo? –exclamó la chica.

-Si el rumor es verdad –dijo Snape, y entonces se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en torno a su escritorio, muy despacio-. Quizás no estoy equivocado al pensar que has madurado, que te has convertido en toda una… señorita.

Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos, y le sonrió. Se apartó el cabello de la cara y adoptó una expresión que denotaba orgullo.

-Estoy más grande –confirmó-. No soy la misma chica a la que le enseñaba pociones, profesor Snape.

-Veo… que no –dijo Snape lentamente. Se colocó detrás de ella y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Luego, muy despacio, como tanteando el terreno, empezó a hacerle masajes.

Hermione se dejó llevar. Snape le masajeó los hombros un instante, luego cesó y giró la silla de la chica para que quedaran cara a cara.

-Lo siento, profesor –dijo Hermione entonces, poniéndose de pie. De pronto había cambiado su actitud; como si acabara de comprender algo, había borrado su sonrisa y ahora se veía asustada-. Si hay rumores por ahí, yo… Yo mejor no me meto más en problemas.

Y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

-Fue mi culpa, Hermione –dijo Snape, y Hermione se detuvo en seco-. Los vi en el pasadizo. Había comenzado a bajar las escaleras y los vi a los tres allí… Inmediatamente me di vuelta y me alejé. Ninguno de ustedes me vio. Le hice un comentario al respecto a Malfoy… algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso. Pero la imagen me ha seguido dando vueltas por la cabeza todo el día. Yo…

Hermione giró sobre sus talones, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que vi –Snape por fin había salido de su caparazón, y su expresión no era cruda e indiferente, denotaba algo más, que quizás ella nunca antes había visto: Soledad.

-No debió decir nada, profesor –dijo ella, pensando. Pero entonces de pronto, como si nuevamente acabara de comprender algo, caminó con paso decidido hasta Snape, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y empezó a besarlo.

Snape casi se cae hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Tuvo que sujetarse de un escritorio con una mano, mientras colocaba la otra en la nuca de la chica y la besaba. En instantes se estaban besando apasionadamente y Snape se descontroló, logrando con un movimiento de varita que todas las mesas salieran volando por el aire y se estrellaran con gran estruendo en la pared. Luego, con otro movimiento de varita, materializó allí mismo una cama de tres plazas con cubierta de seda y arrojó a Hermione sobre ella.

-La puerta está encantada –le dijo-. Nadie puede entrar.

Se lanzó sobre Hermione y la desvistió tan rápidamente que ella ni siquiera supo qué había pasado hasta que sintió a Snape penetrándola con fuerza y lanzó un grito. Se abrió de piernas y aferró la tira de grasiento cabello con ímpetu mientras Snape la empujaba contra el colchón con violencia, una y otra vez. Su larga nariz respiraba agitada a centímetros de su cara, y con cada sacudida se hundía tan hondo en el colchón que pensó que romperían la cama en cualquier momento.

Y así fue. Luego de que se escuchó un crujido ensordecedor, Snape la levantó de allí, la llevó en brazos contra una pared y la puso contra la misma, sujetándole los brazos con fuerza.

-¡Toma, Granger! –gritó furioso, aferrándola con una fuerza inesperada. La empujó contra el muro una y otra vez, más y más fuerte.

-¡Basta! –chilló entonces Hermione, y trató de quitárselo de encima-. ¡Suélteme!

Pero Snape no la iba a soltar. Un brillo apareció en sus ojos negros y con una larga mano le empezó a apretar el cuello, ahorcándola. Se metió más y más dentro de ella, mientras le apretaba el cuello con vehemencia. La cara de Hermione estaba roja de nuevo, pero esta vez por la falta de aire.

-¡Auxilio! –intentó gritar, ahogándose. Tenía ambas manos alrededor del brazo de Snape, pero su fuerza era superior a la de ella. Se escuchaban unos ruidos en la puerta que daba al pasillo.

-¡OH, SI, GRANGER! –Snape la golpeó más y más, tan duro que Hermione pensó que moriría allí debido a los golpes que su cuerpo recibía contra el muro que había detrás.

Entonces, cuando pensó que iba a desmayarse por la falta de aire, la puerta del aula voló por los aires, y dos figuras entraron corriendo y lanzaron llamas de colores.

-¡AHHHHGG! –bramó Snape, finalmente soltándola. Al perecer los hechizos habían sido demasiado fuertes, y lo derrumbaron al suelo, dejándolo allí inconsciente.

-¡Hermione! –Ron se lanzó sobre la chica y la abrasó. La miró de arriba abajo, mientras ella empezaba a llorar sin control, temblando y sacudiéndose bajo el llanto. Harry se agachaba junto a Snape, le tomaba el pulso, y luego se incorporaba y le daba una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la ganchuda nariz.

-Cierra la puerta Harry –dijo entonces Ron-. Nadie nos ha visto.

Harry obedeció, y le hizo otro encantamiento a la puerta para que quedara trabada. Luego se guardó algo en el bolsillo: La navaja de Sirius, la que le permitía abrir puertas aunque estuvieran cerradas con llave y con encantamientos que no permitieran el uso de Alohomora. Hermione comprendió, viéndolo con los ojos empañados, que él y Ron se habían quedado esperándola afuera y, ante los ruidos, se habían desesperado en encontrar una forma de entrar.

-Lo siento, Ron –dijo Hermione, tomando al chico de su cara y dándole besos en los labios. Ron sentía la húmeda piel de Hermione, cubierta de lágrimas, en la suya, y un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo. –Fue mi culpa.

-No –dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza. Harry se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Hermione, que se inclinó hacia él y lo cubrió de besos también, por toda la cara.

-Harry –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos-. Yo lo dejé, Harry. Yo lo dejé hacerlo.

Harry se apartó un poco de ella, como conmocionado.

-¿Cómo dices? Snape estaba…

-Sí, pero…

-Él te atacó involuntariamente, Hermione, no lo defiendas –dijo Ron, preocupado.

-¡No! –chilló ella, desbordando en lágrimas nuevamente-. Yo lo dejé… Yo empecé con todo… -Harry y Ron bajaron la mirada-. Luego él perdió el control…

Harry se había apartado y estaba ahora concentrado en Snape. Ron también se alejó un poco, miró al suelo, luego a Hermione, luego a Snape, luego bajó la mirada y se acercó a Harry. Hermione lanzó un sollozo y se apartó de ellos en busca de su túnica. Una vez vestida, se dejó caer en el suelo y escondió la cara entre los brazos, sin dejar de llorar.

-Vamos, Ron –dijo Harry, levantando a Snape del suelo con un encantamiento levitador. Ron pareció dudarlo un momento, luego se acercó, buscó la capa para hacerse invisible en la mochila de su amigo, se la lanzó encima a Snape y ambos dejaron el aula, con una Hermione abatida sacudiéndose mientras lloraba en el suelo.


	4. Error y Amor

Error y Amor

* * *

Harry y Ron sacaron a Snape del aula y fueron con él caminando por el castillo, como si nada pasara. La gente los veía caminando y no sospechaba que Harry llevaba la varita apuntando hacia adelante por debajo de la túnica, ni que Severus Snape flotaba inconsciente e invisible delante de ellos. Lo llevaron así hasta que por fin llegaron a aquel lugar al que silenciosamente habían acordado ir: la pajarera de las lechuzas. Llegaron, comprobaron que no hubiera nadie, y a continuación dejaron a Snape en el suelo y le quitaron la capa.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –dijo Harry, mirando seriamente al cuerpo que descansaba a sus pies.

-No sé, Harry –Ron parecía confundido y deprimido-. Primero quería matarlo, supe que si no lo mataba al menos le haría algo muy malo… No sé, quizás obligarlo a tomar un buen trago de poción multijugos y transformarlo en ti, para luego enviarlo encima de Buckbeak, es decir Witherwings, hasta donde sea que esté el Innombrable en este momento.

-No es una mala idea –lo interrumpió Harry.

-Pero luego –siguió Ron, apesadumbrado-. Luego Hermione dijo que había sido voluntario… Ella quería que pasara, Harry –vio a Harry, que al escuchar esas palabras apartó la mirada hacia una ventana-. Le gusta Snape, ¿entiendes? Cuando empezó todo esto… -Ron se sentó encima de Snape mientras hablaba, utilizándolo como si fuera una butaca, al parecer sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía-. …primero yo creía que era real, que era amor, ¿entiendes? ¡Una locura, por supuesto! –Harry volvió a darse vuelta y asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con su amigo-. ¡Pero una locura que era real y que estaba sucediendo, nosotros tres, enamorados!

-Enamorados de ella –se apresuró a añadir Harry, algo incómodo.

-Eh, sí, claro, Harry, por supuesto –Ron se alborotó el cabello con una mano y se ruborizó un poco-. Los dos enamorados de ella, y ella de nosotros. ¿Funcionaría? ¡Quién sabe! Pero sabíamos que era real. Ahora no puedo evitar pensar que simplemente ella es una… -no pudo terminar la frase.

-Una puta –dijo Harry tristemente-. No digo que lo sea, claro. Pero eso es lo que uno podría pensar.

-Exacto –dijo Ron.

-Oye, Ron –Harry se dejó caer en el suelo también, cruzó los brazos alrededor de las piernas y se puso a jugar con la varita entre los dedos, mientras pensaba-. Lo que dijiste, sobre estar enamorados… ¿Crees que eso es lo que te pasa?

Ron se detuvo un momento, reflexionando. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y puso una mirada ausente.

-Caramba, Harry, no sé. Sólo me pareció la mejor forma de describírtelo.

-Yo pienso que podría funcionar… Haber funcionado, ¿sabes? ¿Nosotros tres? Es decir, ¿por qué no? Nos hemos llevado siempre de maravillas, siempre hemos estado juntos. Cuando el otro día estábamos en la sala común y empezamos a jugar, ¿recuerdas? No había nadie y en el sillón nos lanzamos unos sobre otros –Ron asintió con una sonrisa-. Bueno, estuve toda la noche pensando en eso. En que los tres somos un complemento perfecto, no me imagino mi vida sin ustedes, de verdad. Y bueno… sin duda lo pasamos bien con Hermione –Harry sonrió.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa también y se quedó mirando el vacío así. Luego de transcurrido un minuto, en el cual el sonido de los pájaros les llegaban desde afuera, desde la magnífica y dorada puesta del sol que tenía lugar en el cielo (pero que significaba para las lechuzas de la pajarera recién la hora de despertar), Ron se puso de pie, al parecer dándose cuenta de dónde se había sentado.

-Casi me olvido de Snape –admitió con sorpresa-. ¿Qué le hacemos, entonces?

-Nada, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie también-. Ya le di una buena patada por propasarse con Hermione…

-Harry –lo cortó Ron, seriamente-. No sólo se propasó. La estaba ahorcando cuando entramos. Pudo haberla matado.

-Sabes que eso debió ser un fetiche suyo, o algo por el estilo –Harry examinó al profesor, tratando de decidir si debía valorar su sentido moral sobre su odio a Snape, o sólo animar a Ron en su plan de enviárselo a Voldemort en un disfraz. Finalmente llegó a una conclusión: -No creo que fuera a matarla. Deberíamos preguntarle a Hermione qué prefiere hacer ella. Ella fue la víctima en esto.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Ron, de acuerdo-. Pero primero me sacaré las ganas de vengarme yo también –y dicho esto, Ron le propinó una patada bien fuerte a Snape en medio de los testículos.

-Ugh –exclamó Harry, con una mueca-. Eso le dolerá cuando despierte.

-¿Deberíamos despertarlo ahora? –preguntó Ron-. No puede acusarnos por haberlo aturdido. El prácticamente violó a una estudiante. No tiene punto de comparación.

-No vamos a despertarlo –dijo Harry, rotundamente-. Es más… -entonces el muchacho miró a su alrededor, y, cuando una de las dormilonas lechuzas salía de su jaula, desperezándose, tomó la jaula vacía (que no debía medir mucho más que la lechuza) y la dejó junto a Snape.

-No va a caber ahí, Harry.

-Espera.

De un tironcito, Harry le arrancó un pelo a una lechuza. Luego se apresuró a buscar algo en su mochila. Extrajo entonces una pequeña cantimplora.

-¿Qué haces? –inquirió Ron.

-Poción multijugos –dijo Harry simplemente, quitando la tapa y añadiendo el pelo, para luego batir-. De hecho, tu idea no fue tan mala. Tengo esto en la mochila desde que Slughorn apartó la mirada en una clase. ¿Recuerdas que tenía un caldero repleto, allí mismo?

-Es cierto –dijo Ron, asombrado-. ¿Puedes convertirlo en lechuza?

-No veo por qué no –Harry se acercó al profesor y derramó la poción lentamente en su boca entreabierta-. Tenemos una hora para averiguar la decisión de Hermione, y si ella decide que no quiere volver a ver a este imbécil en el resto de su vida, yo creo que no le haríamos mal a nadie en dejarlo en la jaula un buen tiempo…

-Algo así como dos años –dijo Ron entonces, con una sonrisita. Miró a Snape y le sonrió burlonamente, aunque éste no podía verlo-. ¿Qué dices, Severus? No me importaría subir a alimentarte cada una hora.

Snape se empezó a transformar: Su rota nariz sanó de pronto mientras se convertía en un pico, y sus brazos se encogieron hasta volverse alas peludas de un marrón oscuro. Harry tomó a la lechuza, que en ese momento abría los ojos, la colocó en la jaula y cerró la puerta.

-Y ahí te quedas, Snape –le dijo-. ¿Vamos, Ron?

-Vamos.

Encontraron a Hermione, pero no fue sencillo. Lavender les dijo que se había ido a su habitación. Frustrados, Harry y Ron se tomaron el resto de la poción multijugos y ambos se convirtieron en Lavender (le habían arrancado un pelo sin que lo notara al darse vuelta para marcharse), y las dos nuevas Lavender se metieron en la capa para hacerse invisible de Harry. Entonces caminaron encubiertos hasta los dormitorios de las mujeres, y ningún encantamiento los expulsó de allí, ya que ellos eran técnicamente mujeres en ese momento. Como habían tomado muy poca poción, el efecto desapareció enseguida y volvían a ser ellos mismos cuando golpearon la puerta del cuarto de la chica.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó ella sobresaltada, al verlos-. ¡Por las barbas de… ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?!

-Luego te decimos –Los dos entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. No había nadie más allí.

-Escucha, Hermione –empezó Harry-. No nos importa que hayas estado con Snape. No a mí, al menos. Luego podemos discutir eso si quieres, o si prefieres puedes hablarlo con Ron mientras yo subo de vuelta a la pajarera de las lechuzas… -Hermione intentó interrumpirlo un par de veces, y puso cara de desconcierto al escuchar nombrar a la pajarera-. Pero ahora tenemos que saber algo, y tienes que decirnos la verdad. ¿Snape te ha violado? ¿Quieres que hagamos lo que nosotros instintivamente haríamos de ser así?

Hermione entonces cerró la boca y se quedó pensando. Luego miró a Harry directo a los ojos, y este vio que la chica estaba más seria que nunca.

-Sí –dijo, simplemente. Y eso fue todo, no dijo nada más, ni Harry necesitó oír nada. El chico se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. –Ron –dijo ella entonces, y miró a Ron con unos ojos que no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas-. No sé por qué lo hice, sólo sé que pasó. Estoy muy confundida con todo esto que está pasando con ustedes, y al mirar a Snape me dio lástima. Me dijo que nos había visto el otro día, en la escalera. Él esparció el rumor. Lo sé, debí haberme dado cuenta entonces de que es sólo un imbécil, pero luego me dijo que no había dejado de pensar en ese momento, y de repente sentí lástima por él, no sé por qué. Siempre ha sido malvado con nosotros, pero creo que siempre sentí que había un gran vacío, una soledad enorme bajo esa maldad. Y hoy Snape me mostró ese lado suyo. Eso fue lo que hizo hacerlo. Pero fue un error, te lo juro, no sé qué me pasó ni por qué. Yo los quiero a ustedes… de verdad, Ron…

Ron abrazó a Hermione, que se puso a llorar en su hombro. Le dio un beso en la cabeza, a través del alborotado cabello de la chica, un beso cargado del más puro amor. Permanecieron así un rato, abrazados, Hermione llorando. Luego se besaron tiernamente, mirándose a los ojos. Hermione se abandonó a sí misma en brazos de Ron, y el chico la hizo suya, decidido. Se desnudaron mientras se acariciaban, sintiendo a la piel del otro más llena que nunca, llena de lo que se necesitaba para completarlos. Con cada contacto dejaban de ser almas perdidas y se convertían en una sola. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama e hicieron el amor, sin poder dejar de besarse y acariciarse, porque habían nacido para ello, para amarse de esa forma.

Harry subió las oscuras escaleras que conducían a la pajarera de las lechuzas. Ya no había sol y el silencio se había extendido sobre el castillo. Al llegar y abrir la puerta, una sala tenebrosa y ahora vacía de lechuzas le dio la bienvenida. Tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para darse cuenta de que Cho Chang estaba sola allí en medio, mirando por una ventana. Entonces ella se dio vuelta y se quedó mirándolo, algo aturdida.

-Harry –le dijo, quieta-. ¿Cómo estás? Yo sólo… acababa de mandar una lechuza.

-Ah, claro, si –dijo Harry nervioso-. Bueno yo… -se detuvo. No podía contarle lo que pensaba hacer.

-Mejor me voy –dijo Cho. Empezó a caminar hacia él, pero entonces Harry extendió una mano, sin saber muy bien por qué, para detenerla. Cho levantó la mirada hacia él, nerviosa.

-Espera, Cho –Harry trató de entender por qué la había detenido. Bueno, sabía por qué, pero luego se había arrepentido mentalmente. Sin embargo, ahora que la sostenía y ella lo miraba, expectante, no supo qué otra cosa decir más que aquello por lo que se le había ocurrido detenerla: -Sólo quería decirte que… No sé, que fui un idiota contigo. El año pasado –añadió, mientras ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-. Simplemente eso, que me arrepiento de no haberte tratado mejor.

-No seas tonto, Harry –y Cho hizo algo que Harry no se esperaba: Se puso de puntas de pie y lo besó.

Fue totalmente extraño para Harry, porque no se lo veía venir. Cho había entendido que el chico seguía sintiendo algo por ella, se había lanzado sobre él y descargaba todas sus emociones en un largo beso, del que él no podía escapar.

Quizás el estar con Hermione, y madurar respecto a la forma en que debía tratar a una mujer, había sido lo que lo impulsó a pedirle disculpas a Cho, pero, definitivamente, no quería que pasara eso.

Pero tampoco la detuvo. Simplemente no encontró la forma de hacerlo. Cho lo besó más y más, y entonces caminaron juntos hacia atrás, hacia una pared, y empezaron a besarse más, en la atractiva oscuridad. Harry pronto fue invadido por algo extraño: Empezó a tocar a Cho como si fuera Hermione, es decir, imaginando que era ella, quizás sin darse cuenta. Pronto la había desvestido, siendo él quien impulsara la acción, y estaban en el suelo de la pajarera, besándose y quitándose la ropa.

-Ay, Harry –masculló la chica, besándolo más y más. Harry creyó que derramaba una lágrima encima suyo, o quizás sólo era una sensación producto de sus recuerdos sobre Cho.

La pasión los invadió, en esa hermosa, hermosa oscuridad. Los labios de Cho se sentían fríos pero al mismo tiempo atrayentes; su piel no era suave y sedosa, pero le provocaba tocarla, recorrerla, mientras con suaves movimientos la chica se incorporaba un poco y luego se dejaba caer, encima de él. Cerraron los ojos, luego Harry los abrió: La oscuridad era una suave seductora, una fiel amiga que estaba allí para cubrirlo mientras él disfrutaba de su error; y para cubrir a Snape mientras éste se ponía de pie, silenciosamente, con la jaula destruida a su lado (Harry nunca pudo identificar el sonido), se tocaba con un largo dedo la rota nariz y miraba a su alrededor, furioso.


	5. Momentos

Momentos

* * *

Hola, como están? Quería dejar un pequeño aviso sobre este cap (porque en la página anterior donde publiqué las historia algunas personas no lo entendieron muy bien xD). El asunto sería que cada parte del cap es un momento distinto en el tiempo, cronológicamente. No muy distante, cosas que pasaron en distintos momentos, quizás durante el mismo día, pero no en orden cronológico, quizás primero hay algo que pasó en la noche y luego le sigue algo que en verdad pasó horas atrás, o al día siguiente. Y la respuesta a la pregunta de por qué lo hice así... no existe xD saludos!

* * *

I

Había luz, sonido, color. Un fuego ardía soltando chispas en la noche. Un ruido identificaba el roce. Rojo era el color que él vio; rojo era el tono que los rodeó.

Eran dos cuerpos recostados en la hierba, pupilas conectadas, sonrisas ligeras; labios semiabiertos, cabellos envueltos, calor brotando, vapor rodeando; luz multicolor, amarillo y rojo, dolor, más chispas: un brazo escondiendo una caricia.

Severus veía fijamente aquella peca en el cuello de Hermione. La miraba y le atraía, porque estaba en el lado del cuello que quedaba al descubierto cuando ella giraba la cabeza, encendida como el fuego cercano a ellos, pasando la mano por su cabello lentamente, dirigiéndole una larga mirada a los ojos, que la chica respondió; sus finos labios se conectaron a los de ella y el profesor la rodeó en brazos, le acarició la espalda, inhaló cada partícula de aquel perfume, se llenó hasta rebosar de su intenso, intenso calor. Ella sintió que nada podría lastimarla mientras estuviera con él, porque estaba protegida de todo daño. Severus le acariciaba la espalda, luego empezó a bajar las manos, mientras el césped bajo sus cuerpos se igualaba con la naturaleza de ellos; las ramitas se clavaban en la piel, pero no podían estar menos atentos a eso.

Una pierna de Severus se elevó para pasar sobre ella. La mano de la joven, pequeña en comparación a la de él, se clavó en su brazo. Recostada boca arriba, sus considerablemente pequeños pechos eran iluminados por el rayo fuego, fulminando en la espesura, en la noche. La luna llena brillaba sobre ellos lanzando más luz, un añadido blanco.

Los pies de Hermione tenían sus dedos fuertemente curvados hacia abajo, clavados en la tierra. Ambos empezaron a separarse el uno del otro, más y más, y el rastro que los dedos dejaban en la tierra se fue ensanchando. Snape respiraba agitado, cerraba los ojos, apretaba con su mano derecha una nalga de ella, la derecha le recorría la espalda, sentía un pequeño lunar, luego seguía.

Las estrellas encandilaban. El fuego oscilaba. El viento traía el humo hacia ellos, arrastrado por la pintura nocturna, las luciérnagas como pequeñas lámparas flotantes, decorando el boceto. La cabeza de Hermione inclinándose hacia atrás mientras levantaba toda la parte superior del cuerpo, ayudada por la mano izquierda de Snape. Los labios rojos como el fuego que se abrían…

Hermione acabó recostada boca arriba con las dos piernas cayendo bien separadas de Snape, a cada lado suyo, una mano de dedos largos aún en su espalda y la respiración acelerada; Severus estaba aún en ella, su boca pegada al espacio entre sus pechos; ella sintió el tacto de sus labios subiendo hasta llegar al cuello. Podía sentirlo todo intensamente.

Se quedaron un rato allí, cerca del linde del bosque prohibido. El fuego que Hagrid había encendido horas antes seguía ardiendo del otro lado de un árbol, y podían ver incluso el castillo alzarse en la lejanía.

II

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban a toda prisa por el pasillo del séptimo piso, en la torre este. Habían dejado la sala común momentos atrás y ahora se dirigía a la clase de Pociones, pero se les hacía tardísimo. Slughorn seguramente empezaría a pensar que el buen desempeño de Harry estaba empezando a hacerlo rezagado, lo que no era cierto. El chico bajó unas escaleras y entonces chocó brutalmente con Luna Lovegood, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Ron y Hermione los ayudaron a levantarse.

-Oh, disculpa Harry –dijo ella, al ver con quién había chocado. Al principio parecía tranquila como siempre, y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y adquirió un aspecto algo desquiciado, como si recién ahí hubiera caído en la cuenta de dónde había visto a esos tres chicos por última vez. -¿A dónde van tan apurados?

-A pociones –dijo Harry, consultando la hora-. Mejor nos apuramos, ¿no?

-Sí, claro –dijo Ron-. ¡Vamos, apurémonos!

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que nadie se movía, todos se miraban el uno al otro, fascinados.

Cinco minutos después los cuatro estaban metidos en un pasadizo secreto teniendo sexo.

-¡No puedo… creer…! –decía Hermione, agitada, pegando unos dos saltitos por segundo mientras Ron la sujetaba con fuerza-. ¡…que… otra vez… me esté exponiendo… a que nos vean!

-Tran… quila –dijo Ron, moviéndose con mucha rapidez hacia adelante y atrás-. Este pasadizo es… muy poco transitado… Muy pocos lo… conocen.

-¡Creo que…! –chilló Luna, con los ojos en blanco, mientras se sujetaba el pelo con ambas manos, que estaban detrás de su cabeza-. ¡…esto es… casi… como tener amigos!

Los otros tres hicieron ruidos de protesta ante el comentario de Luna.

-¡Luna…! –se quejó Harry, sin parar, mientras la aferraba de la cintura y se movía tan rápido como Ron, que estaba a su lado-. ¡No… digas… eso… nunca más!

Un rato más tarde, luego de despedirse de Luna (que insistió en que tenía que irse corriendo a la sala común de Ravenclaw por un asunto relacionado con Mimbulus Mimbletonia), los tres amigos decidieron ir a la bliblioteca, ya que habían perdido la clase de Pociones. Estuvieron estudiando un rato, haciendo parte de los infinitos deberes que sus profesores les habían dado. Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía no les había contado a sus amigos lo que había visto la noche anterior, y se apuró a hacerlo, omitiendo, lógicamente, las partes del relato que lo involucraban.

-No sé, Harry –dijo Ron, luego de escuchar la historia. Harry estaba seguro de que su amigo reaccionaría así, escéptico, y comprobarlo lo hizo enojar. –Pudo haber sido simplemente una carta a su sucia madre, ¿no crees? O quizás si haya sido a un Mortífago, pensándolo bien, pero eso no quiere decir que él lo sea.

Harry desistió y se propuso a seguir con sus deberes.

-Tengo que sacar algo de la sección prohibida –dijo Hermione-. ¿Me acompañan?

La profesora de Runas Antiguas le había dado un permiso para acceder a esa sección, y los otros dos la acompañaron a buscar el libro que necesitaba. Estaban solos allí, rodeados de las altas estanterías polvorientas y llenas de libros con ilustraciones de calaveras y otras cosas macabras. Ron miró alrededor, curioso.

-¿Y cuál es ese libro que…?

Pero Hermione se había lanzado sobre Harry y lo besaba apasionadamente. Sorprendido, el chico retrocedió unos pasos, se recostó contra una estantería y rodeo a Hermione en brazos. La chica, sin perder el tiempo, levantó una mano hacia Ron y le indicó con un dedo que se acercara, sin apartar su boca de la de Harry. Sonriendo, Ron se le acercó por detrás y empezó a levantarle la túnica con una mano, mientras le corría el pelo con la otra y le besaba la nuca. Harry la besaba ensimismado, perdido allí, con los ojos cerrados, en un mundo alterno donde todo era dicha pura, la más inmensa felicidad y nada más. No sabía cómo demonios había llegado allí, pero no se iría por nada del mundo.

III

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin, en un sofá de cuero negro, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en un verde retrato, pensando en la misión que le había encomendado el innombrable. Todo a su alrededor era de tonos verdosos, y sus amigos estaban en silencio sentados en otros sillones, más alejados, haciendo sus deberes.

Malfoy se pasó la mano por el brazo derecho instintivamente, allí donde estaba la marca tenebrosa. Sabía que la forma de hacer pasar a los Mortífagos sería con el armario evanescente, no había otra forma. Pero estaba resultando difícil arreglarlo; por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía hacerlo. Aún envuelto en sus preocupaciones, el muchacho se incorporó y empezó a caminar hacia las habitaciones. A nadie le resultó extraño que no saludara al marcharse.

El joven, una vez perdido de vista, golpeó una puerta, tres veces. Luego miró hacia un lado, con una expresión fría en el rostro. Pansy Parkinson abrió la puerta del cuarto y, sin decir una palabra, se hizo a un lado para que Malfoy pasara.

Luego de comprobar que estaban solos, Draco empezó a tirar del cuello de su túnica para abrirla un poco; sentía que no podía respirar. Pansy se colocó tras él. Parecía una película muda, porque nadie decía nada. La chica le hizo masajes en el cuello y Malfoy cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la presión que lo invadía se aflojaba un poco. Se quitó la túnica entonces y se dio vuelta, desvistió a Pansy y se dejó caer con ella en una cama.

Veinte minutos después, Malfoy ya estaba vestido de vuelta y andaba con paso lento, cruzando nuevamente la sala común, pero esta vez yendo hacia la salida. Atravesó los pasillos de la mazmorra y salió por una escalera al vestíbulo del castillo. Luego subió las grandes escaleras de mármol y siguió subiendo, varios pisos más arriba, hasta llegar a lo alto del castillo.

Llevaba consigo una carta que le había escrito a un Mortífago. Era información sobre el avance de su misión, una información que sin duda, pensó, haría enojar al Señor de las Tinieblas, puesto que no demostraba ningún progreso de su parte. En una habitación allí en lo alto tenía una lechuza con un encantamiento desilusionador, para que pudiera enviarla a los Mortífagos sin que nadie la interceptara. Subió unas últimas escaleras y abrió una puerta.

IV

-Estuviste sensacional, Ron –dijo Hermione, sonriéndole al chico. Los dos estaban en la habitación de Hermione, abrazados, y mirándose con expresiones perdidas. Los dos sabían que lo que corría por sus venas no sólo era pasión.

La chica decidió entonces que no podía seguir guardando ese secreto. No podía mirar a Ron de esa forma y ocultarle la verdad más tiempo. Casi como si estuviera comentando el buen tiempo que hacía, con la mirada aún perdida, abrió la boca y habló:

-Hace un rato no te dije toda la verdad –dijo la chica. Ron se espabiló un poco y adoptó una mirada de preocupación.

-Hermione –dijo él entonces, y la estaba mirando con tanta seriedad que Hermione tuvo miedo-. Lo que sea que vayas a decir, dilo, pero no estés nerviosa, ni nada, porque me importa una mierda y nada va a hacerme dejar de sentir como me siento por ti.

Hermione de pronto sintió un alivio que no podía describir. Se sintió mucho mejor, pero aún así continuó, y al empezar a hablar un poco de miedo regresó a ella:

-No era mi primera vez con Snape, Ron –dijo entonces-. Hace casi un año ocurrió. Esa fue la primera, y única vez aparte de esta –se apresuró a añadir-. Ocurrió en el bosque prohibido… Afuera…

-Y por eso, al verte con nosotros, Snape se sintió así –dijo Ron, que, si bien iba cayendo lentamente en la revelación de la chica, no se mostraba alterado-. No es que la simple figura tuya desnuda en el pasadizo lo hiciera sentir algo loco por ti, sino que reavivó un recuerdo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, avergonzada de sí misma.

-Bueno, no me importa –dijo Ron, y la abrazó fuertemente contra sí. Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo, porque sabía lo celoso que era Ron y lo mucho que debía costarle asimilar todo aquello.

-Díselo a Harry, por favor –dijo ella-. Yo ya no quiero pensar en Snape. Lo que me hizo hoy fue algo muy horrible, no quiero pensar en eso nunca más, solo quiero…

Ron la abrazó más fuerte aún y hundió su cara en el pelo de la chica, sintiendo que si no se controlaba empezaría a llorar él también.

V

Harry actuó tan deprisa que Cho quedó desconcertada y casi pega un grito, por lo que el chico, además de estirarse a toda velocidad, buscar a tientas en su mochila la capa para hacerse invisible y arrojarla sobre ellos, tuvo que preocuparse por taparle la boca a ella. Había escuchado a Snape justo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, justo antes de que el mismo los pudiera ubicar con la mirada. Sin duda sabía que ellos estaban allí, porque al ser una lechuza también habría sido consciente y los habría visto, pero luego, al cerrar ellos la puerta, quizás la oscuridad los había apartado de su vista, y quizás, al transformarse en humano otra vez, el profesor se había confundido momentáneamente. A Harry le pareció importante taparse más que nada para no avergonzar a Cho. Luego, si tenía que atacar a Snape, lo haría de cualquier forma. No podía creer cómo había olvidado que el mago volvería a ser el mismo de antes en cualquier momento. Se sintió un idiota.

Snape dedicó toda su atención primer a curarse la nariz, que evidentemente debía estar matándolo de dolor. Su "¡Episkey!" nunca salió de sus labios, porque de seguro lo había hecho de forma muda. Y entonces, antes de que pudiera concentrarse en buscar a Harry y Cho, la puerta de la pajarera se abrió, la luz amarilla de las escaleras inundó el lugar, y Draco Malfoy entró ante ellos.

Harry abrazó a Cho con cuidado y le soltó las manos de la boca, pues le pareció que la chica ya habría comprendido que no tenía que hablar. Ella entonces cometió un grave error: del miedo, le clavó las uñas a Harry en los muslos, lo que casi hace que el chico lance un grito, que por suerte, y con mucho esfuerzo, logró reprimir.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –gruñó Snape, apresurándose en limpiar la sangre de su rostro a una velocidad majestuosa, antes de que Draco la viera.

-Vengo a enviar una carta –dijo él, cortante. -¿Y usted, profesor?

Dijo aquello último con odio en la voz, y Snape pareció debatirse en silencio entre las opciones que tenía.

-Mandaba una carta, por supuesto –dijo entonces, y caminó hacia las escaleras, pasando junto a Draco sin emitir otra palabra ni mirarlo. Draco esperó a que se fuera y cerró la puerta. Parecía sorprendido, como si hubiera esperado que Snape se entretuviera más hablando con él.

Entonces Draco sacó un sobre de su mochila y, ante la mirada de estupefacción de Harry, empezó a atarlo… al aire mismo. Con el ceño fruncido, Harry lo vio colocar el sobre en la nada misma, y de repente el sobre levantó vuelo por sí mismo y salió por la ventana más cercana. Harry entonces comprendió que aquello que acababa de presenciar tenía que ser una lechuza invisible. Y eso sólo quería decir una cosa… Sus sospechas sobre Draco tenían que ser reales. Vio cómo el muchacho dejaba la pajarera entonces, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sumiéndolos nuevamente en la oscuridad.

-Harry –dijo entonces Cho, en un susurro. Había dejado de apretarle la pierna. -¿Snape había estado aquí adentro todo el tiempo?

-Bueno, este… -Harry no supo que decir.

-¡¿Y tú lo sabías?! –la chica elevó el tono de voz. Harry no la contradijo, porque no quería mentir. Entonces Cho apartó la capa para hacerse invisible de un manotazo, se incorporó y fue corriendo a vestirse. Luego abandonó la pajarera dando un portazo.

Y Harry se quedó allí sentado, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Sintió un ruido de plumas a su lado, extendió un brazo y empezó a acariciar a Hedwig.


	6. Hasta la eternidad

Hasta la eternidad

* * *

Pasaron ligeramente los días, y la desesperación lo carcomía más y más. Se paseaba por los corredores nervioso, solo, y cuando escuchaba acercarse a alguien se escondía tras una estatua o una cortina. A veces se quedaba mirando por una ventana durante horas, a los soleados terrenos del colegio, a los chicos que paseaban en torno al lago o se recostaban en el césped. La primavera era un momento de alegría para todos, y el calor se sentía cada vez más, a veces llegando a ser sofocante. Sin embargo, la mente de Draco no podía estar más alejada de esa clase de sentimientos. Se sentía en un mundo totalmente distinto al de sus compañeros. Se quedaba mirando el atardecer, escondido en el alfeizar de una enorme ventana, tras una gruesa cortina, y mientras el sol caía por el horizonte sus ojos brillaban en color dorado, el peso de todas las cosas que le estaban pasando caía sobre él de la misma forma en que el sol caía sobre el horizonte, aplastándolo para luego cernirlo en oscuridad. Una gruesa lágrima caía por sus pálidas mejillas mientras el dolor, la frustración y la oscuridad lo empapaban.

Esa semana Snape no había dado la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se había declarado enfermo, y Harry, con un poco con culpa, les había mentido a sus amigos diciéndoles que al llegar a la pajarera de las lechuzas Snape ya se había ido de allí, en vez de explicarles que su huida fue un descuido suyo. Su mentira consistía en que luego de descubrir, frustrado, la ausencia del profesor, había escuchado pasos en la escalera y se había puesto la capa, y entonces había entrado Malfoy. Hubiera preferido mil veces evadir explicaciones sobre el tema en vez de mentir, pero quería que sus amigos supieran lo de Malfoy, quería convencerlos de que tenía razón respecto a él. Aunque Hermione aún hubiera preferido que los chicos se deshicieran de Snape, en vez de dejarlo ir, había pronto llegado a una conclusión que los dejó algo sorprendidos: Iba a presentarle una demanda por abuso sexual ante el Ministerio de la Magia.

-No me importa que la gente se entere –les había dicho, segura de sí misma-. Es lo correcto a hacer en un caso así.

Sus dos amigos se habían mostrado sorprendidos, pero no habían objetado nada al respecto. Hermione no tardó en ponerse en contacto con un conocido de los Weasley que se dedicaba al Derecho Mágico (después de leer innumerables libros de derecho y códigos civiles de la magia), y levantó la demanda en menos de una semana. Si bien no habían vuelto a ver a Snape, sabían que estaba aún en el castillo, porque todas sus cosas continuaban en el aula de Defensa (como aquellos extraños cuadros de magos sufriendo y siendo torturados). Pero dos días después de que Hermione levantara la demanda en su contra, el rumor recorrió todo el castillo y al cabo de tres horas ya todos sabían que el profesor Snape había huido avergonzado al enterarse de que estaba implicado en un conflicto legal por abusar sexualmente de una estudiante. También había llegado el rumor de que la aludida era Hermione, y todos la miraban de formas de lo más diversas: desde con lástima hasta con asco. Según les dijo Hermione, había escuchado a unas chicas de Slytherin susurrar el odio que les causaba Hermione por haber logrado hacer "lo que cualquier chica con buen gusto deseaba hacer desde que había entrado a Hogwarts", y la despreciaban por haber acusado al profesor luego. Snape, sin embargo, no había huido de la justicia, sino sólo de las miradas ajenas. Un pequeño artículo en El Profeta comentaba, algunos días después, que el ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se había presentado ante el Wizengamot y declarado tristemente que era culpable de los cargos en su contra, que incluían mantener relaciones sexuales con una estudiante menor de edad y atacarla. El consejo de magos apreció su confesión y (luego de que Dumbledore hablara en su favor, lo que irritó a Harry más allá de todo límite) lo sentenciaron a sólo un mes en Azkaban y cinco años prestando servicios comunitarios ocasionales a la comunidad mágica.

-El hijo de puta se salió con la suya –había comentado Ron al leer El Profeta la mañana luego de la sentencia-. ¿Qué clase de condena es esa? ¿Qué le pasa al Ministerio?

-Supongo que están muy preocupados con Voldemort para pensar en asuntos menores –había dicho Hermione, mostrando indiferencia ante la noticia-. Da igual. De cualquier forma se hubiera escapado de Azkaban en menos de un mes, ahora que la prisión presta menos seguridad que un Hipogrifo alterado.

Ese fin de semana no pudieron hacer mucho más que estudiar, porque la pila de deberes se acumulaba sobre la mesa de la sala común en que solían sentarse, y empezaba a dar miedo. El lunes se levantaron con ojeras, por haberse quedado hasta tarde terminando las redacciones sobre los encantamientos mudos que tenían que terminar para Defensa, y se dirigieron allí entre bostezos. Les habían mandado ese informe para entretenerlos hasta que llegara el reemplazo de Snape. Al entrar en el aula, a todos les sorprendió ver a Dumbledore tranquilamente sentado tras el escritorio.

-Buenos días, chicos –les dijo el anciano profesor examinándolos por encima de sus anteojos en forma de media luna-. Debido a la inmensa dificultad en encontrar a nadie más que pudiera reemplazar al profesor Snape durante su breve estadía en Azkaban… he decidido impartir la materia yo mismo. Descuiden, será solo hasta fines de Abril, y entonces me encargaré de que Severus regrese.

Harry no le habló al director hasta el final de la clase, porque estaba enojado con él por defender a Snape. Más tarde abandonaron el aula, Harry y Ron disfrutaron de unas cuantas horas libres, y se dirigieron a pociones, donde Slughorn los esperaba con su clásica sonrisa y un caldero lleno de la poción que esperaba que lograran preparar esa clase. Harry (con la ayuda del Príncipe) no tuvo mayores problemas, pero el profesor no lo felicitó demasiado, ya que estaba reacio a dirigirse a él desde que Harry intentara sonsacarle información recientemente.

-Hey, Potter –llamó Malfoy en un susurro, cuando todos estaban enfrascados en sus pociones. Harry levantó la mirada fríamente y observó el rubio rostro de Malfoy, que se veía muy demacrado aquellos días. El chico no sonreía burlonamente, ni nada por el estilo, sólo miraba a Harry con asco. –¿Me parece a mí o tu amiga sangre impura no deja de mirar a Slughorn? Por el bien de nosotros, esperemos que no trate de echarse un polvo con él también aquí mismo.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! –le soltó Ron, con tanta mala suerte que Slughorn se había acercado a ellos y pudo oírlo perfectamente.

-Vaya, Rupert –exclamó el profesor con aire preocupado, deteniéndose un momento y rascándose la cabeza-. Temo que no puedo dejar pasar un insulto así en mi clase. Tendré que castigarte… -Slughorn meditó unos instantes-. Ven a mi despacho después de la cena, por favor. Podría aprovechar la ocasión para poner orden a las innumerables cartas de ex alumnos que me han llegado este año felicitándome por volver a Hogwarts, o quizás simplemente te mande a comprarme una piña confitada a Hogsmeade. Ya veremos.

Draco sonrió con malicia, pero Harry vio que un minuto después la seriedad volvía a apoderarse de él.

Luego de la cena, Ron se marchó apesadumbrado hacia el despacho de Slughorn, y Harry y Hermione subieron en dirección al séptimo piso.

-Estoy tan cansada, Harry –comentó ella, llevándose una mano al hombro para hacerse un masaje a sí misma-. Entre todo lo que tenemos que estudiar, y lo que anda diciendo la gente…

-No les hagas caso –dijo Harry, mirando alrededor, a los alumnos que volvían a sus respectivas casas luego de la cena-. Hermione, si yo me hubiera preocupado cada vez que alguien habló mal de mi…

Se quedaron en silencio unos breves instantes, mientras doblaban un recodo.

-Lo sé –dijo ella entonces, pensativa-. Pero tú has atravesado tantas cosas, Harry. Te has enfrentado cara a cara con Voldemort. Es decir…

Harry caminó más lento y le dirigió una mirada a la chica.

-Ya te lo dije, suena impresionante si lo dices así –dijo con modestia.

-Y lo es, Harry –Hermione se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo directo a los ojos, analizándolo con mucho interés-. Tú realmente has vivido experiencias con las que los demás sólo podríamos soñar… Y eres el Elegido –bajó el tono de voz-. El único que puede librarnos de él. Creo que no caes en la cuenta de lo fuerte que eres, lo valiente…

-Basta, Hermione –le pidió Harry, incómodo. Aquel corredor estaba desierto, y la chica se había acercado a él mientras hablaba, bajando cada vez más la voz, a un tono muy fino y suave; sus ojos habían subido hasta la cicatriz de Harry, luego habían bajado hasta sus verdes ojos, y finalmente se habían detenido en sus labios, que la chica siguió mirando ensimismada.

-No puedes pedirme que sea fuerte como tú, Harry. Tú eres demasiado fuerte.

Harry bajó la mirada hasta que sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron. Un imán invisible lo empujaba hacia adelante, y él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ceder a la tentación por el miedo a que alguien los viera y Hermione se encontrara aún en mayores problemas. Ella se acercó un poco más, al parecer hipnotizada con la mirada que los ataba. Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica no pensaba en la posibilidad de que los vieran, no pensaba en nada en absoluto; miraba a Harry de una forma que resultaba más sexual que si hubieran estado haciendo el amor allí mismo.

-Me siento muy segura cuando estoy contigo –concluyó Hermione, y se acercó más.

Harry tragó saliva. De pronto se dio cuenta que no podía aguantar un segundo más la provocación de Hermione. A duras penas apartó la mirada y la paseó rápidamente por el corredor: No había nadie más, y el único lugar en el que podían meterse, según reconoció debido a las dos gárgolas que se hallaban a un metro de ellos, no parecía el ideal. Hasta que reflexionó un poco más.

-Dumbledore iba a salir esta noche –le dijo a Hermione-. Me lo dijo después de Defensa, que se iría del castillo de nuevo después de cenar.

Hermione comprendió. Sin perder un segundo, caminaron hasta las gárgolas tomados de la mano.

-Píldoras ácidas –dijo Harry, y las gárgolas se hicieron a un lado.

Antes incluso de que la pared se cerrara tras ellos, Harry y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre el otro y se besaron en un abrazo muy apretado. No se dieron cuenta de que la escalera los estaba moviendo por sí misma hacia arriba, ni de que se empezaron a chocar contra las paredes. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, se besaban con una vehemencia que rayaba en la desesperación, Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido, como si le doliera lo mucho que había tenido que aguantarse para tenerlo en sus brazos.

-Espera un momento –dijo Harry, apartándose lentamente, bastante ido, como si estuviera mareado. Abrió la puerta despacio y miró adentro para asegurarse de que el despacho estuviera vacío, ya que tenía la fuerte sensación que Dumbledore estaría allí, sentado tras el escritorio; pero no había nadie: todo estaba oscuro y Fawkes dormía sobre su percha.

Hermione lo empujó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta tras ella. Las curiosas miradas de viejos directores de Hogwarts se posaron sobre ellos.

Harry volvió a agarrar a la chica y la miraba con locura a los ojos mientras le pasaba las manos por la cara, los brazos y el cuerpo, como si no supiera por dónde empezar.

-Allí –indicó Hermione con un hilo de voz, conteniendo algo muy grande que evidentemente la estaba atacando por dentro, tratando de salir ferozmente. Había señalado al escritorio de Dumbledore, el mismo ante el cual Harry se había sentado en tantas ocasiones.

Los dos fueron a los tropiezos hasta llegar allí. Harry sentó a Hermione sobre el escritorio, y al hacerlo cayeron al piso varios papeles y plumas. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó más velozmente que antes, de forma aún más enérgica. Rodeó la cintura de Harry con las piernas y él se dejó caer sobre ella, hasta que los dos quedaron acostados sobre el escritorio. Entonces se sacaron las túnicas en una fracción de segundo y las arrojaron por el aire: una fue a parar sobre la percha de Fawkes, haciendo que el Fénix despertara bruscamente y saliera volando hasta el otro lado del despacho; la otra cayó sobre una pequeña mesita y derribó varios objetos delicados de plata, sin duda nuevas versiones de los que Harry había destruido el año anterior. Los mismos cayeron con un fuerte estruendo al piso y se hicieron añicos también.

-Soy tuya, Harry –dijo Hermione, recostada sobre la mesa totalmente desnuda y con las piernas abiertas. Harry se subió sobre ella nuevamente y la abrazó, sintiendo el calor apoderarse de su cuerpo, el dulce calor, la mejor sensación que hubiera experimentado nunca; Pasó sus labios por el cuello de Hermione y por su pecho, luego los hizo descender hasta el ombligo, disfrutando del contacto con la piel de la chica, y de la forma en que ella le acariciaba el alborotado cabello con los dedos; bajó más y más, Hermione ya estaba dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de placer, y de pronto ella abrió grande la boca y presionó con las manos la cabeza de Harry.

Los directores del colegio estaban todos despiertos, mirando con expresiones de sorpresa y estupefacción las escenas que estaban teniendo lugar en el despacho.

Harry se puso de pie, tomó las dos piernas de la chica y volvió a colocarlas en torno a su cuerpo. Hermione se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y acercó la cara de Harry para besarlo, con más pasión que nunca, totalmente fuera de control. Harry la tomaba de la cintura con ambas manos y le devolvía el beso. Se sentía perfectamente dentro de ella, cómo penetraba en su interior mientras toda una serie de sensaciones extraordinarias tomaban el control de su cuerpo y su mente, al punto en que no la hubiera soltado aunque todos los profesores de Hogwarts hubieran decidido irrumpir en el despacho en ese momento.

Poco a poco, mientras se movían rítmicamente, Hermione se fue separando de él y empezó a dejarse caer hacia atrás, con los ojos bien cerrados, la boca ligeramente abierta, los débiles sonidos de placer abandonando sus tiernos y carnosos labios… hasta quedar recostada sobre el escritorio, todavía sujetando a Harry de la cintura. El chico le quitó con suavidad las manos de allí, mientras seguían moviéndose un poco más rápido, y se las llevó a la boca, para besarlas. Se inclinó un poco más y recorrió todo el brazo de Hermione a besos hasta quedar recostado sobre ella; entonces le besó los labios nuevamente. No podía contenerlo, todo lo que hacía escapaba a decisiones propias o a la razón. Codiciaba esos labios con locura y quería sentir el dulce sabor de la boca de Hermione.

Se subió enteramente al escritorio y los dos quedaron allí arriba, moviéndose más y más rápido y logrando que éste se moviera unos cuantos centímetros. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran libres de cualquier atadura, libres para dejarse llevar completamente, porque ambos sentían lo mismo. La forma en que sus caricias recorrían sus cuerpos, su piel, la forma en que se miraron a los ojos y se besaron de nuevo, con tanta delicadeza, expresaba todo lo que eran ellos, todo lo que siempre habían sido. Si bien tomaba posesión del cuerpo de Hermione casi con locura, Harry no dejó por un minuto de tener extremo cuidado por ella, de abrazarla y contenerla correctamente, de amarla como ella merecía. Era una tierna criatura en sus brazos, tan delicada y perfecta.

-Te amo –dijo entonces, acariciándole una mejilla y mirándola, sus rostros a apenas centímetros de distancia, luego de que ambos cuerpos quedaran relajados sobre el escritorio, sin abandonar las caricias, los besos y las miradas por un segundo.

-Yo también te amo, Harry –dijo Hermione, cuya mirada no cambió en ningún momento, porque esas palabras no estaban aportando nada a lo que ellos ya sabían y a lo que se habían expresado mutuamente en mucho más que palabras. Continuaron acariciándose y mirándose a los ojos, pasando los dedos por la suave piel de sus rostros. La misma chica con la que había vivido tantas aventuras, con la que se había escondido en las lindes del bosque prohibido con Buckbeak a los trece años; la misma hermosa mujer que había visto bajar en el baile de Navidad las escaleras de mármol en cuarto año, dirigiéndole una radiante sonrisa.

Se quedó mirándola a los ojos en un momento que duraría por siempre, que estaría con él hasta la eternidad.


	7. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

La noche era fría, dominada por un viento fuerte que golpeaba las ventanas del castillo, incluida aquella del despacho en el que Harry aún descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. En otra parte del castillo, en el lugar que Draco había elegido para esconderse y llevar a cabo su plan, los altos ventanales estaban tenebrosamente negros y sus duras superficies no cedían demasiado al poder del tiempo exterior. El muchacho de cabello rubio y lacio, cuyo rostro estaba más pálido y maduro que nunca, se encontraba en una inmensa habitación plagada de pilas y pilas de objetos extraños y curiosos, probablemente la habitación más extraña y secreta del castillo, si dejamos de lado la Cámara de los Secretos.

¿A quién habían pertenecido todos aquellos objetos que lo rodeaban? ¿Habría algo allí de verdadero valor, algo escondido por algún ex alumno años atrás, cuyo valor actual fuera incalculable? Esta clase de preguntas podría haber cruzado por la mente de mucha gente que viera la sala, puesto que resultaba evidente que era una sala destinada a ocultar cosas. Pero Draco no se sentía muy atrapado por aquel misterio, en realidad. Se había enterado de la existencia de aquella sala debido a Harry Potter, y pese a lo mucho que despreciaba esconderse en el mismo lugar que aquella escoria que apenas merecía ser llamado mago, él había podido encontrarle un mejor uso. ¿Con todas las posibilidades que prestaba un recinto que se convierte en _lo que sea_ que uno quiera, por qué Potter se limitaba a transformarlo en un salón de clases, habiendo cientos a su alrededor? No, Draco no era tan estúpido. Aquel lugar en que lo había convertido era perfecto.

Estos pensamientos volvieron a su cabeza mientras paseaba solitariamente por entre las filas de objetos. Quizás necesitó pensar en las buenas ideas que había tenido en el pasado, como una manera de tentar a las nuevas. Porque el tiempo corría, y el Señor de las Tinieblas no aceptaba extensiones de fechas límite. Sabía que no tenía mucho más que unas semanas para resolver cómo hacer funcionar al armario evanescente. Pero por más que lo intentara tanto, por más conjuros que utilizara, no conseguía hacerlo. Aún no estaba listo, y la frustración crecía dentro de él.

Mientras caminaba cada vez más rápido y enojado, le dio una patada a la pata de una silla con todas sus fuerzas: la misma se quebró con un chasquido hueco que resonó por las altísimas paredes que lo rodeaban, y una alta pila de objetos que descansaban sobre la silla se inclinaron a un lado peligrosamente, pero no llegaron a caer.

-¡Vamos! –gritó Malfoy, que sentía como la ira empezaba a apoderarse de él, lentamente. Tomó un libro enorme y pesadísimo y lo lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo esperando verlo golpear algo, o caer detrás de la siguiente hilera de cosas, pero el libro era tan grueso que sólo pudo lanzarlo a dos metros de distancia. De pronto le vino a la mente la risa que habría lanzado Harry Potter si hubiera visto aquella patética escena. -¡AHHHHHHHHGG! –Bramó, fuera de sí. Sacó su varita y apuntó directamente a la pila de objetos que estaban tras el libro. Su encantamiento repelente mudo funcionó a la perfección, y la pila se desmoronó con un gran alboroto. Sin embargo, en aquella enorme inmensidad, se sintió sólo como si hubiese sido el pasar de una mosca.

Malfoy rompió en lágrimas y se dejó caer sobre el frío suelo. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y lloró cada vez más y más, desconsolado. No podía soportar más nada de todo aquello. No podía seguir fingiendo que estaba encantado de trabajar para Lord Voldemort, que convertirse en Mortífago era lo más a lo que podía aspirar ningún ser humano. Todas esas máscaras se sentían correctas al ser utilizadas frente a los demás, se sentía que era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, decir y creer; el ejemplo de su padre, los ideales de su familia, de sus compañeros de Slytherin… Pero nadie estaba allí con él. Todas esas palabras eran basura, mierda, puras palabras e ideas de las artes oscuras que sólo escondían el egoísmo, la escoria de los demás, de su padre...

No. No podía pensar así, ¿verdad? Pero eso era lo que pensaba, en el fondo, lo que sentía. Por más que le dijeran lo que le dijeran, nadie más estaba encerrado en aquella enorme habitación vacía, fría, cuyos gruesos muros hacían eco de cada puta pisada de sus zapatos en el suelo. Nadie estaba allí sufriendo con él todas las noches, las tardes, todos los malditos momentos que le dedicaba a aquella inútil tarea. Inútil…

Draco lloró más y más, no podía frenarse. Se sentía terriblemente solo y deprimido. Los pensamientos lo amargaban cada vez con mayor intensidad, y las lágrimas caían sobre el suelo, para no ser vistas nunca en la vida por nadie.

El muchacho empezó a revolver en su túnica con una mano que temblaba. Como siempre, sintió el dulce tacto del papel en el fondo. Lo tocó, lo apretó fuerte con dos dedos, tratando de no dañarlo. Lo quitó del bolsillo, sin poder ver nada a causa de las lágrimas que le empañaban y desfiguraban la visión. Tratando de controlarse, el chico se limpió la cara con una manga rápidamente y miró la foto, mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Hermione Granger sonreía en la fotografía; iba vestida de _muggle_ , con una chaqueta rosada y pantalones de jean. Detrás de ella se veía el Callejón Diagon, atestado de gente sin importancia. Lo que más le gustaba de aquella foto era la sonrisa que tenía la chica. Se la veía increíblemente feliz, sin dejar de relucir sus perfectos dientes. Seguramente estaba teniendo un verano maravilloso, rodeado de amigos y personas que le importaban, haciendo cosas divertidísimas, seguramente… Draco acarició una vez más aquella sonrisa con la punta de un dedo, y cerró los ojos un instante, provocando con esto que más lágrimas escaparan de ellos. Respiraba agitado, y el esfuerzo por no perder el control, por no perder la cabeza, era exhaustivo. Pero mirar la foto lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y Hermione lo miró con una enorme sonrisa. Draco la examinó más de cerca, serio y húmedo por las lágrimas. No sabía quién había tomado la foto, pero calculaba que debía ser de dos veranos atrás, antes de entrar a quinto. Un día había visto a la chica en Las Tres Escobas, con Potter y Rita Skeeter. Lo recordaba bien porque había sido el 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados. Estaban haciéndole una entrevista a Potter (justo lo que le faltaba al imbécil, más publicidad), y a Hermione se le había caído al suelo, sin que la chica se diera cuenta, mientras ella sacaba varias fotos y buscaba una con la imagen de Harry para darle a Rita. Draco se había quedado esperando a que desocuparan la mesa, un rato después, y (luego de asegurarse de que se hubieran ido, y nadie alrededor lo mirara) había tenido que distraer a Crabbe y Goyle para sacar su varita sin que se dieran cuenta y convocar la foto en un susurro.

-¿De qué sirve? –dijo Draco en voz alta, mirando la foto fijamente. Su hilo de voz, ahogado en lágrimas, resonó suavemente todo a su alrededor-. ¿Para qué quiero una estúpida foto? ¿Para qué quiero verte todos los días? ¿De qué me sirve a mí todo eso? –empezó a perder el control de nuevo-. ¿De qué me sirve poder verte reír, si no puedo hacerte reír yo…? ¿Si ni siquiera me miras, si de hecho me odias, me desprecias… si te parezco un pedazo de…? –las lágrimas caían de nuevo-. ¿…una… rata… despreciable?

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba caminando con pasos rápidos hacia el armario evanescente. Lo golpeó con ambas manos, furioso. Le empezó a dar patadas y a gritar. Luego tomó una cabeza de porcelana que había a un lado y la lanzó contra el mismo, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos. Luego dio la vuelta y salió de la sala multipropósito dando un portazo, sin que le importara que lo vieran, sin que le importara nada, y caminó hecho una furia por el pasillo del séptimo piso.

Mientras caminaba, se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, pero esta ya estaba demasiado húmeda, así que sacó la varita del bolsillo y se secó la cara con ella. Entonces giró un recodo del oscuro y desierto pasillo, y frenó en seco. Alarmado, buscó refugio y encontró una gárgola tras la cual pudo ocultarse. Delante de él, Harry Potter se alejaba de espaldas hacia el otro extremo del mismo pasillo. Hermione estaba con él, e iban abrazados.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y se quedó allí, detrás de la gárgola. Luego volvió sobre sus pasos y se alejó por una escalera oculta por un retrato, hacia los pisos inferiores del castillo.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? –era Ron, que estaba despierto y se sentó de un salto en su cama al ver a Harry entrar a la habitación. Los otros tres dormían profundamente, y Neville roncaba, como de costumbre.

-Bueno, eh… yo… -Harry se sentía algo incómodo. No le parecía que estuviera mal lo que había estado haciendo con Hermione, pero Ron tenía un lindo historial de ofenderse cuando lo dejaban de lado.

-¿Estabas con Hermione? –dijo él, leyéndole la mente-. Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Estuvo bueno?

Si bien las palabras de Ron podían interpretarse de una forma no irónica, y Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese fuera el caso, sintió cierto resentimiento en su voz. Se sentó y le contó brevemente lo que había ocurrido, sin incurrir en detalles.

-Así que eso es todo –dijo Ron, y Harry percibió claramente la molestia en su cara, no había dudas esta vez-. Sólo fueron al despacho de Dumbledore… y lo hicieron. Nada más que contar.

-No sé qué más quieres que te cuente –saltó Harry, un poco harto de las reacciones de Ron-. ¿Quieres que te de detalles?

-Claro que no –contestó Ron rápidamente, pero su mirada seguía fría como el hielo.

-¡Está bien! –Harry trató de mantener la voz en un tono que no despertara a los demás-. ¡Vamos, si eso es lo que quieres sólo pídelo! ¿Quieres qué te explique exactamente en qué posiciones estuvimos, o que lo hicimos sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore?

Ron abrió la boca para contestar, luego la cerró, y finalmente dijo, simplemente:

-Ah -Su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento, y tenía el temple sombrío-. El escritorio de Dumbledore… Qué interesante.

Ron cerró las cortinas de su cama y Harry escuchó cómo se recostaba de vuelta en ella. Pero no iba a terminar la discusión ahí, no iba a dejarlo escapar tan rápido esta vez.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu puto problema? –siguió diciéndole, enojado, mirando hacia la parte de la cama de Ron donde debía estar su cabeza-. ¿Estás enamorado? ¿La quieres sólo para ti? Porque si es así mejor déjamelo bien en claro ahora, en vez de andar ofendién…

Entonces Harry se sobresaltó y no pudo terminar la frase, porque Ron había arrancado las cortinas a un lado y se había incorporado tan rápidamente que Harry saltó hacia atrás, contra la pared.

-¡¿Por qué no te vas a dormir con ella y dejas de molestarme, quieres?! –le espetó, señalándolo con el dedo, con la cara roja de la furia-. Yo estaré aquí, igual que como estaba hace un rato, cumpliendo un estúpido castigo, mientras ustedes lo pasaban tan bien juntos. O mejor me iré a dormir a otro lado… -hizo una pausa-. No necesito más ser el estúpido que escuche todo el día tus increíbles anécdotas sobre cómo vas quedándote con todas las cosas que más quiero y me importan.

Dicho esto, Ron se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

Harry había quedado boquiabierto contra la pared, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Escuchó un silencio en la cama más allá de la de él que no era normal; quería decir que Neville había despertado.


	8. La Sala Incognoscible

La Sala Incognoscible

* * *

Hey! Como están? Espero que muy bien. Los comentarios de hoy son LARGOS y ABURRIDOS, pero tenía ganas de hacerlos. Recomiendo que los salteen directo al cuerpo del fic jaja.

Bueno, primero que nada quería presentarme apropiadamente (¿Después de siete capítulos? Bueno, no importa) Me llamo Pablo, soy de Argentina (¿y por qué hablo todo con "Tú"? No sé) y siempre he amado Harry Potter. ¿Cuál es el punto? Cuando empecé el fic pensaba ligarlo a PM, el libro que estoy leyendo actualmente (cuando no tengo miles de cosas aburridas que hacer para la universidad), pero sólo puse algunos datos sueltos aquí y allí, sin corroborar que se correspondieran. Ahora le puse más atención al asunto y como ya llegué en la lectura a la parte del libro donde pasa todo esto (más o menos por Abril, digamos), me sorprendió ver que algunos de los datos que dejé por ahí (muchos pensando que serían absurdos, entre ellos la clase de "repaso" de Encantamientos, lo que fue bastante absurdo) eran correctos, y dije WOW! ¡Voy a compartir esto en un comentario del fic, para que la gente vea que intuitivo que soy! Y aquí estoy :P

Bueno en realidad no fue TANTO, me sorprendió comprobar que Snape, en contra de lo que pensé al escribirlo, SI les estaba mandando a estudiar los maleficios imperdonables en ese momento de PM (primavera, según aclaré que era la época, en el primer cap, y después se me ocurrió repetirlo en algún otro), de hecho, más o menos en la fecha temporal en que ubiqué el fic, entre Marzo y Abril, acabo de leer hace unas horas en PM que Snape les manda a leer sobre el maleficio Cruciatus y ya les había pedido un informe sobre el Imperius. La verdad no me esperaba que eso coincidiera con el fic en absoluto. También algunas cosas más obvias pero que no estaba seguro por no haber leído el libro hacía largo tiempo, como que Harry en ese momento no había aún usado el Felix Felicis. Y, bueno, es sólo eso, en todo lo demás le erré terriblemente. Jajaj. Bueno, no necesariamente. Algunas cosas si, otras no, pero no viene al caso. El punto es que me emocioné porque mi fic no fuera un fraude :')

Y ahora los dejo con los resultados de mi exhaustiva labor de vinculación de Obra (HP6) e Intento de Fanfiction romántico…

Repasemos:

Hasta ahora, Harry inicia su sexto año en Hogwarts en un ambiente ambiguo: Por un lado, la batalla con Voldemort que crece y crece (como ya todos sabemos), su obsesión por aquello que trama Malfoy, etc. Ahora vamos al lado del tema que nos interesa: Ron se puso a salir con Lavender, lo que despertó la ira de una Hermione hacia la cual Ron empezaba a demostrar signos de romance visibles. Los dos mejores amigos de Harry estuvieron peleados un tiempo, hasta que Ron regresó de la enfermería tras ser contaminado con veneno y se reconciliaron. Luego Ron terminó con Lavender, Hermione empezó a coquetear en la sala común tanto con Ron como con Harry, y, antes que se dieran cuenta, los tres estaban teniendo sexo día y noche como animales.

La historia sigue: Como sabrán, luego del último partido de Quidditch (Aquel contra Hufflepuff en el que Harry fue golpeado por Cormac McLaggen con una bludger, que le fracturó el cráneo (y si no recordaban aquello quiere decir que han sentido muy poca lástima por el cráneo del pobre Harry)), bueno, luego de ese partido Harry envió a sus elfos domésticos a perseguir a Malfoy, y Ron dijo que ahora que Luna Lovegood había comentado el partido la chica le caía mejor, más simpática, por lo que no es sorpresa que unos días después ambos hubieran estado teniendo sexo en un pasadizo, entre Harry y Hermione, ¿verdad? Todos imaginamos que pasaría… Al mismo tiempo, Harry sospecha sobre Snape, pero no puede quejarse luego de que lograran meter al profesor en Azkaban, aunque sea sólo por un mes, así que vuelve a concentrarse en Malfoy. Y, por si fuera poco, Harry todavía tiene que obtener aquel recuerdo de Slughorn que Dumbledore le pidió, aunque ya lo intentó después de clases y el profesor no cedió (en este punto del relato Harry aún no dio con la idea de utilizar Felix Felicis), y por ende Dumbledore le pidió encarecidamente que se apurara o lo molería a golpes… Bueno, no así exactamente, pero le dijo que se apure.

Ahora, luego de todo lo transcurrido en el capítulo anterior, y para evitar volver a mencionar cosas que ya habrán leído más o menos en el 2006/2007, los elfos vuelven y le dicen a Harry que Draco se oculta en la Sala Multipropósito, y Harry deduce que Draco también habrá robado poción multijugos de Slughorn y la usaría con Crabbe y Goyle.

A la mañana siguiente de ocurridos todos estos hechos (la revelación de los elfos y la pelea con Ron), Harry baja a su período libre que tiene antes de Defensa, va hacia el pasillo del séptimo piso e intenta entrar en la Sala Multipropósito, sin éxito. Luego va hacia la clase, donde Ron evita su mirada y Dumbledore les encomienda leer sobre el maleficio Cruciatus. Ni bien abandonan la clase, Ron se marcha hecho una furia, sin mirar ni a Hermione ni a Harry, y la chica se vuelve hacia él.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó con las cejas arqueadas.

-Está enojado… -se limitó a decir Harry, pese a que era obvio-. De nuevo.

-¿Y ahora por qué? –preguntó la chica, arrinconando a Harry contra una pared, cuando él intentó escaparse de ella.

-Qué se yo, Hermione. Si supiera los motivos de cada una de las veces que Ron se ofende…

-No estás siendo honesto –inquirió ella, y se detuvo a centímetros de Harry, que no tenía escapatoria.

-Está celoso porque ayer estuvimos juntos.

-¡SHHHHH! –la chica se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró alrededor, luego se apartó de él-. Bueno, eso pensé. Luego voy a hablar con él. Ahora me voy a Runas Antiguas.

Harry se apartó del camino y empezó a caminar hacia el baño de los chicos más cercano. Entonces se cruzó a Ginny, que venía caminando con Dean. Ambos parecían estar discutiendo. Harry los vio alejarse y sintió un rugido de satisfacción en su estómago al ver que Ginny se apartaba del lado del chico, enojada.

Mientras tanto, arriba, Hermione caminaba rápidamente hacia su clase, tan rápidamente que chocó con alguien que pasaba justo por allí, hacia unas escaleras que subían.

-Perdón –masculló la chica, alejándose del individuo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era Draco Malfoy. El chico se quedó quieto en su lugar y continuó mirándola unos instantes. -¿Por qué me miras? –dijo ella algo enfadada; estaba llegando tarde a su clase y tenía en la cabeza la horrible perspectiva de tener que hablar con Ron para hacerlo entrar en razón sobre la extraña relación que tenían los tres jóvenes. Malfoy siguió sin decir nada, en cambio empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras y al cabo de un rato había desaparecido. Tras él iban dos niñas pequeñas, y (como Harry ya le había explicado todas sus sospechas y descubrimientos en clase) la chica frunció el entrecejo indignada al comprobar que debía tratarse de Crabbe y Goyle. Decidió volver a concentrarse en su retraso y caminó enérgicamente a su clase.

Una hora más tarde, Ron entró a la sala común y se dejó caer en una butaca junto a Seamus Finnigan.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó, mientras el chico levantaba la mirada para ver quién se había sentado a su lado.

-Bien, ¿y tú? –dijo Seamus.

-Bien –dijo Ron, mirando con recelo al resto de la gente en la sala común-. Pensando…

-Ah –dijo Seamus, extrañado de aquel comentario. Ron no solía compartir pensamientos con él. Quizás sólo bromas, o comentarios básicos.

-Es increíble lo egoísta que es la gente –dijo Ron, claramente resentido, mirando con los brazos cruzados a las chicas y chicos de sexto que reían y se lanzaban bollos de pergamino mientras algunos otros intentaban estudiar. Seamus arrugó la frente y se quedó mirando a Ron. –Es decir, uno cree que están ahí, contigo, y luego viene el puñal por la espalda, ¿entiendes lo que te digo, Seamus?

Seamus no entendía nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ron? Por lo general ni siquiera se le acercaba fuera de la habitación o las clases en las que se sentaban cerca.

-Y entonces –continuó Ron-. Luego de que haces el amor con ellos, ¡ZAS! ¡Te dejan solo, como si todos esos momentos de sexo entre todos no significaran nada!

-Ron, ¿de qué carajo estás hablando? –preguntó Seamus con el entrecejo fruncido, confundido.

-¡Ron! –gritó Hermione, que se abría paso entre la gente, tomaba a Ron de la mano y lo apartaba de allí hasta una mesa vacía en el otro extremo de la sala-. ¿Por qué te enojaste? No seas estúpido.

-Basta, Hermione –Ron se pasó una mano por el largo y rojo cabello, despeinándose, y apartó la mirada de la de la chica-. No quiero hablar contigo, ¿sí? Ya me di cuenta a quién prefieres.

-No seas idiota –dijo ella, tratando de no levantar la voz-. Estás haciendo exactamente lo que temí que alguno de ustedes dos hiciera. Sabes cómo son las cosas, Ron, por favor no lo arruines.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo él, poniéndose de pie-. Lamento que por mi culpa ahora vayas a tener que contentarte con tener relaciones tradicionales de sólo dos personas.

Y se marchó hecho una furia, aunque no tanto como quedó hecha Hermione, que reprimió el deseo de pegarle un puñetazo a la mesa ante esas palabras.

Más tarde, luego de intentar sin éxito con la Sala Multipropósito un rato más, Harry bajó al almuerzo y se sentó junto a Hermione, que al verlo se puso de pie para alejarse.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –preguntó él, desconcertado.

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? –le replicó ella en un susurro cargado de cólera. Harry decidió que no quería saber qué le pasaba, pero era demasiado tarde. –Me pasa que estoy harta de ustedes, los hombres. ¿Por qué no regresan una vez que ya hayan madurado, así no tengo que soportar todas sus estupideces infantiles?

Y se marchó a pasos largos hasta un asiento más lejano, donde se puso a comer sola.

Harry vio entonces a Ron, que se acercaba con Seamus (quien tenía el rostro aburrido, como deseando que Ron lo dejara en paz) y fue dando pasos largos hacia él.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –le dijo, una vez que llegó a su lado-. ¿No puedes hacer nada bien, no es así?

-Ya déjame en paz –dijo Ron-. Vete, Harry, no quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Tú vete! –le gritó Harry-. Pensé que esto había significado algo para ti, pero veo que… Veo que no te importa, Ron, prefieres echarlo todo a perder. Prefieres poner tu propio ego por encima de nuestra relación, ¡justo cuando teníamos algo tan maravilloso!

Seamus estaba tan confundido que se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Tú eres el traidor, Harry –dijo Ron fríamente-. Nunca debí haber accedido a lo nuestro en primer lugar. Desde el día en que estuvimos desnudos en mi cama, fue todo un error.

Y se marchó con un Seamus que miraba atónito a Ron y luego a Harry, y luego a Ron nuevamente, con la boca abierta.

Harry decidió que no quería almorzar y se marchó hacia la torre oeste, donde sabía que estaba la sala común de Ravenclaw. Buscó en el mapa del merodeador mientras iba caminando hasta encontrar aquel puntito con la inscripción que deseaba, y fue hacia allí; el puntito en cuestión caminaba hacia la entrada de la sala común, así que debía apurarse para que no se le escapara.

-¡Hola, Luna! –gritó el chico, saliendo de detrás de un tapiz de un mago horrendo enseñando a unos duendes a bailar el tap dance-. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Harry! –dijo ella emocionada. Venía jugando con lo que parecía ser un tubérculo. -¿Qué estás haciendo por…?

-¡Ven! –dijo Harry tirando de la mano de la chica con firmeza, hacia detrás del tapiz, mientras chequeaba que nadie los mirara. Una vez estuvieron dentro del pasadizo, llevó a luna contra una pared de piedra y empezó a besarla, sin decir más.

-¡Harry! –repitió ella, apartándose un poco de él y mirándolo de arriba abajo-. ¡No soy tu prostituta, Harry, no puedes venir cuando quieras a agarrarme! –pero lo decía con un tono divertido en la voz, y no pudo contener su sonrisa.

-Vamos, Luna, no tienes que hacerte la difícil –Harry volvió a besarla y entonces ella lo abrazó y lo besó tiernamente, tomando su cara con dos delicadas manos y cerrando los ojos. Harry la tomó con ambas manos del trasero y presionó la pelvis contra ella suavemente, sintiendo su propia erección contra Luna. Entonces escucharon unos pasos bajo ellos, lo que indicaba que alguien subía por la parte inferior de aquellas escaleras.

-Rápido, por aquí –dijo Luna, dándole la mano a Harry y apartando el tapiz. Los dos chicos salieron del pasadizo y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una escalera espiral, por la que subieron. Una vez Luna le respondió el acertijo al águila de la puerta sin picaporte, entraron y atravesaron la sala común en dos o tres zancadas hasta el dormitorio de Luna.

-Hola, Luna, mira ahí te he dejado… -era una de sus compañeras de cuarto, que se detuvo al ver a Harry-. ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí Harry Potter?

-¿Te marcharías un segundo? –le pidió Luna. La chica tomó un par de cosas y se marchó, sonriéndole a Harry al pasar. Luna cerró la puerta y Harry inmediatamente le lanzó el maleficio que solían poner en su propia habitación para que la gente no entrara, y también un Muffliato, por las dudas.

Luna retrocedió hasta llegar a su cama adoselada y le hizo señas a Harry de que no avanzara.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó él, con una sonrisa. Luna se había metido en la cama y corrido las cortinas para que Harry no la viera. Entonces el chico escuchó que ella revolvía dentro de su baúl. Espero unos instantes y las cortinas volvieron a abrirse.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír: Luna se había quitado toda la ropa y se había puesto el vestido erótico más extraño de la historia, consistente en un traje de dos piezas de una tela de piel de algún tipo de animal lleno de protuberancias y aquellas cosas circulares que sobresalen de los tentáculos de algunos animales marinos.

-Estás hermosa –mintió Harry, y se acercó a ella, que se dejó caer encima de la colcha. Luego de unos besos trató de quitarle el traje (le causaba asco el contacto con la piel de tentáculo) pero aquella piel de animal era babosa y pegajosa, y le estaba dando un trabajo descomunal.

-Es piel de Blibbering Humdinger –dijo Luna en un susurro al oído de Harry, como si aquello fuera lo más sexy del mundo.

-Genial –dijo Harry, tratando de contener la risa nuevamente-. ¿Puedes quitártela?

Luna se quitó el traje entre risas y se colocó en la cama boca abajo, levantando el trasero mientras Harry se ponía de rodillas tras ella y la tomaba de la cintura…

El siguiente sábado, Ron y Hermione tenían clases adicionales de Aparición en Hogsmeade. Si bien ninguno de los tres hablaba mucho entre sí, Hermione pasó por delante de Harry antes de marcharse y le murmuró que debía dejar de tontear y ponerse a buscar el recuerdo de Slughorn. Harry, que en ese momento miraba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw en busca de la cabellera rubia de Luna para indicarle con señas que se quedara por allí, asintió ante los comentarios de Hermione y le preguntó si ya se le había pasado el enojo, a lo que la chica respondió marchándose.

Cuando todos se fueron, Harry decidió que su amiga tenía razón y debía preocuparse por sus otros asuntos. Así que tomó la capa para hacerse invisible y volvió al séptimo piso a intentarlo en la Sala Multipropósito. Una vez allí, echó a Crabbe, que se hacía pasar por niña, y empezó a pasearse tratando de entrar. Al ver que no lo lograba, le dio una patada al muro de piedra, la capa se le deslizó, y una voz gritó "¡Harry!", a lo que el chico se dio vuelta y tropezó, para luego encontrarse cara a cara con Tonks.

-¡Tonks! –dijo él, poniéndose de pie-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Dumbledore –dijo la bruja, que tenía aspecto mortecino y el pelo oscuro y sin brillo-. Pero se ha marchado del castillo de nuevo.

-¿Sabes a dónde va…?

-No, no tengo idea –dijo Tonks, pasándose una mano por el oscuro cabello y mirando al suelo. Harry pensó que se veía triste. -¿Te has hablado con algún miembro de la Orden?

-No –le dijo Harry-. Nadie me escribe desde que Sirius…

Los ojos de Tonks se anegaron en lágrimas. La bruja quiso mirar hacia otro lado, pero Harry se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, comprensivamente. Entonces Tonks lanzó un sollozo y abrazó fuertemente a Harry.

-Tranquila –le dijo él, pasándole una mano por el cabello, mientras Tonks lloraba despacio sobre su hombro-. Yo también lo extraño, ¿sabes?

-Yo lo admiraba mucho, Harry –dijo Tonks, separándose y mirando a Harry a los ojos. Harry le devolvió la mirada y vio que la bruja tenía un aspecto más deplorable que nunca. –Él era tan valiente… Creo que tú eres la única persona que conozco que tiene algunas de sus cualidades, la única que puede recordarme un poco…

Harry vio que la bruja lo miraba con cariño, y entonces levantaba una mano y le acariciaba una mejilla. Harry tragó saliva y tomó la mano de Tonks.

-Dumbledore quería ponerme a hacer cosas más importantes –continuó la que insistir para que me dejara estar por aquí, o Hogsmeade, vigilándote…

Harry avanzó un paso hacia Tonks, la rodeó despacio en brazos y apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella. La bruja cerró los ojos, como sintiendo aquel momento con todo su cuerpo. Se quedaron así un instante que parecía no terminar, y luego estaban allí de pie, besándose en medio del pasillo. No se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de la Sala Multipropósito se abría y Malfoy salía de ella sigilosamente, mirándolos a ambos con cara de asco antes de alejarse. Harry tomó a Tonks contra él y caminaron despacio hasta llegar frente al muro de piedra.

"Necesito un lugar para estar con Tonks" Pensó Harry, mientras besaba a la bruja. "Necesito un lugar para estar con Tonks", "necesito un lugar para estar con Tonks".

El muro de piedra se convirtió en una puerta, que Harry abrió de inmediato. Tanto él como la bruja se detuvieron un momento al entrar, mirando lo que acababa de aparecer ante ellos: Una sala enorme repleta de camas, varios jacuzzis, bares llenos de bebidas exóticas, música romántica emergiendo de las paredes, y todo bajo una tenue iluminación que frecuentemente cambiaba en diferentes colores.

-Esto es nuevo –dijo Tonks, curiosa, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en los labios de Harry. El chico la llevó hasta una cama cercana y se dejó caer con ella sobre las colchas. Se besaron dos segundos más y Tonks llevó de inmediato su mano derecha a la entrepierna de Harry para acariciarlo. Harry comprendió que Nymphadora no era una bruja adolescente como las otras con las que él había estado, era una bruja madura con experiencia. Tonks pronto había recostado a Harry bajo ella y se había sentado con ambas piernas abiertas encima del chico, moviéndose lentamente, con la túnica aún puesta, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba. Sin embargo, la bruja seguía siendo algo torpe, y sin darse cuenta al querer moverse se resbaló de encima de él y cayó de la cama.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry. La ayudó a levantarse y la acostó en la cama. Ahora él se puso sobre ella y le empezó a quitar la túnica. Tonks no tardó en tomar nuevamente el control: Puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Harry, lo empujó contra la cama con suavidad y le empezó a besar el pecho desnudo con labios y lengua, recorriéndole todo el torso mientras Harry sentía que un escalofrío lo sacudía de arriba abajo. La bruja bajó más y más con la lengua, mientras lo estimulaba con la otra mano, y pronto estaba dándole placer con la boca mientras Harry miraba hacia el techo, a una particular araña de cristal que lanzaba tenues luces carmesí, especialmente hermosa.

Un rato más tarde Harry y Tonks se movían juntos en la cama, ambos agarrando fuerte al otro, y mirándose a los ojos. Tonks parecía obsesionada con mirarlo, acariciarle el pelo y la cara. Después de que terminaron, la bruja se levantó algo torpe y caminó hasta el jacuzzi más cercano, lo llenó con chorros de diversas aguas que salían algunas con espuma, otras con sales, y se metió adentro para relajarse. Harry fue con ella y le empezó a hacer masajes, deseando mientras lo hacía que aquel frío semblante volviera a ser el alegre de antes, y que el cabello de la bruja se volviera fucsia o rosado de pronto. Ninguna de las dos cosas pasaron, pero al cabo de un rato Tonks tiró de Harry haciéndolo caer dentro del jacuzzi, cruzó una pierna sobre él y se empujó a sí misma dentro de él, relamiéndose los labios, encantada.

Al volver del curso de Aparición, Hermione pasó resuelta junto a Ron (que le explicaba a Dean lo bien que había podido aparecerse) y siguió de largo, rumbo a la biblioteca. Una vez allí se metió en la sección prohibida y empezó a buscar el libro que necesitaba, hasta que se percató de que Malfoy estaba allí, y la miraba de vuelta con aquella extraña expresión. Ella no dijo nada y empezó a buscar su libro, mientras se imaginaba lo que diría Harry si lo viera allí, en la sección prohibida, rodeado de libros tenebrosos.

La chica sacó su libro del estante y empezó a alejarse. Entonces Malfoy la llamó.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo ella, asomándose tras un estante.

-Granger, ¿me ayudas con una cosa? –pidió él, evaluándola con la mirada. Hermione desconfió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mira, necesito encontrar esto –el joven se acercó a ella con sus apuntes de clase y le señaló algo que aparecía allí-. Seguramente tú ya lo habrás encontrado. Estos deberes son de hace una semana.

-Y veo que de pronto te interesa mi ayuda –dijo ella, ceñuda, escudriñándolo de arriba abajo. Malfoy se sonrojó e intentó apartar la mirada para que la chica no se diera cuenta.

-Bien… -siguió ella, bajando el tono de dureza en la voz-. Mira, tienes mal esto de aquí. Lo que teníamos que buscar no era esto…

Una sensación parecida a la que experimentara Harry cuando Tonks bajó lo suficiente con los labios fue la que invadió a Hermione mientras señalaba el pergamino delante de Draco. De pronto fue invadida por una serie de remotos recuerdos en los que ella besaba a Víctor Krum acaloradamente, cerca del barco de Durmstrang. Había sido la primera vez que la chica sintiera ese estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, aquel que empieza en el cabello y baja abruptamente hasta la punta de los pies.

Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, y los abrió para ver a Malfoy. El chico la miraba seriamente, esperando a que ella terminara de indicarle sus errores.

-Lo siento, debo irme –Hermione se dio vuelta y desapareció tan rápidamente que Draco no pudo decir nada más. Se quedó allí solo con la hoja de pergamino en la mano y una mirada melancólica.

-¡Vamos, Demelza! –era Ron, que estaba sentado almorzando junto a su compañera del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y discutía unas jugadas-. Es mucho mejor como yo te digo, mira. Lo arrinconas hacia el lado izquierdo del campo mientras Ginny cruza con la Quaffle.

-No, Ron –decía ella, emocionada-. Sé lo que dices, pero no es así en la práctica. Mira, ¿tienes un minuto después del almuerzo? Iremos al campo y te lo mostraré en persona.

Media hora después, Ron estaba en el vestuario del campo de Quidditch besándose a Demelza Robins contra unos casilleros. Se besaron locamente unos minutos, luego Ron la dirigió entre besos a las duchas y empezó a quitarle la ropa.

En ese momento, Ginny caminaba con Dean hacia el mismo vestuario, tomados de la mano. Solían ir allí para practicar un poco y, casualmente, acababan besuqueándose en los mismos vestuarios en que estaba Ron en ese momento. Los dos entraron, escucharon los ruidos, y se asomaron a las duchas, donde el agua hirviendo corría y emergía vapor por todos lados.

-¡AHHHHH! –Ginny lanzó un grito y se apartó de allí de un salto. Ron se separó de Demelza y se tapó con ambas manos, mirando a Dean con sorpresa.

-Esa era… ¿Ginny? –le preguntó, horrorizado, pero la pelirroja ya se había marchado de allí.

Harry se despidió de Tonks y empezó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, hacia el Gran Salón. Estaba muerto de hambre, y deseaba que el almuerzo aún no hubiera terminado. Entonces, al llegar al Vestíbulo, vio cómo Ginny entraba a toda prisa al castillo tapándose la cara. La chica lo vio y se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Harry! –gritó, abrazándolo-. Ayúdame, Harry, me voy a volver loca.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza, preguntándose qué habría pasado, pero no se atrevió a preguntarlo por temor a que aquel momento terminara. De pronto, el monstruo en su estómago había revivido y aullaba acaloradamente.

-¡HARRY! –gritó alguien más, esta vez de pleno en el oído del chico. Harry se separó de Ginny asustadísimo, temiendo que fuera Ron, pero era Tonks, que estaba a su lado, con la misma expresión seria y monótona de antes: -Harry, no vas a creer lo que vi –dijo la bruja-. Perdón por asustarte, por cierto. Hermione estaba besándose con Draco Malfoy frente a la biblioteca cuando pasé recién por allí.

-¿Qué? –En ese momento, Hermione apareció en el vestíbulo riendo por lo bajo y se metió en la escalera que iba a las mazmorras. Momentos después, sospechosamente, apareció Draco, riendo también, y se dirigió al mismo lugar. Al pasar, se quedó mirando a Harry, se río más aún, de oreja a oreja, y asintió con la cabeza varias veces con expresión fanfarrona, mordiéndose el labio y señalando al lugar por el que había desaparecido Hermione, con triunfo. Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y desapareció escaleras abajo corriendo a los saltitos.


	9. Felix Felicis

Felix Felicis

* * *

-¡Hey, espera! –Draco se estaba acercando justo cuando Hermione guardaba los libros en su mochila.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella.

-Nada, sólo no entendí por qué te fuiste así, tan rápido. No he dicho nada malo.

Hermione lo examinó detenidamente antes de hablar.

-Bueno, Draco –dijo, despacio-. Primero que nada, que no hayas dicho nada malo hoy no quiere decir que no lo hayas dicho antes. Creo que fui bastante amable al tratar de ayudarte, pero de verdad tengo que irme porque tengo…

Draco alzó las cejas, inquiriendo una respuesta.

-Tengo… cosas que hacer, nada más.

-¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre? –dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. ¿Cosas que hacer? Me esperaba alguna buena excusa. Pero está bien, supongo que sí he sido demasiado cruel contigo en el pasado…

La chica empezó a jugar con una tira de su cabello, nerviosa. No sabía por qué, pero Draco la ponía muy nerviosa, más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir. Y en ese momento podía sentir perfectamente la mirada del chico clavada en ella, mientras ella hacía como que continuaba ordenando sus cosas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo tiempo para pensar una respuesta, y dejó de hacerlo. Se volvió hacia él.

-Está bien, te ayudo –le dijo-. Vamos, trae tus cosas.

Draco sonrió y se apresuró a la sección prohibida a agarrar las cosas que había dejado allí.

-Bien –dijo ella, cuando estuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro-. Abre el capítulo ocho del libro mientras busco una pluma.

Draco se quedó quieto. Luego la miró de nuevo, un tanto incómodo.

-No tienes el libro, ¿verdad? –dijo ella. Draco negó con la cabeza y se le escapó una sonrisa, y de inmediato Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en lo atractiva que le quedaba. –Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas, Draco –dijo entonces, tratando de aparentar seriedad-. Puedes encontrarlo ahí en mi montón.

Pasaron un rato estudiando. Cada vez que el joven bajaba la vista para escribir, Hermione lo miraba con disimulo, y estaba segura de que él hacía lo mismo con ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Malfoy y ella se miraban a los ojos con curiosidad, y lanzaban algunas risitas.

-Ya deja de mirarme –dijo Draco riendo, haciéndose el que trataba de volver a su redacción.

-¡Tú eres el que me mira! –dijo ella con una sonrisa-. ¡Qué molesto!

-Yo no hago nada –pero Draco levantó la mirada y se la clavó de lleno en los ojos. Los dos se miraron unos instantes, y de pronto estaban acercándose lentamente, con los ojos unidos por finos y tensos hilos de seda. Estaban a menos de veinte centímetros del otro, y Hermione podía ver claramente la palidez y ojeras del muchacho… A menos de cinco centímetros; Hermione respiraba casi encima de él… Dos centímetros… Sus narices se rozaron…

-¡SEPÁRENSE! –bramó una voz. Ambos se separaron espantados, y se llevaron tal sobresalto que incluso Draco sacó su varita. Era Madam Pince, que estaba a dos pasos de ellos y tenía cara de enojo-. ¡Por Dios, qué le pasa a las hormonas de los chicos estos días! ¡No está permitido besuquearse en la biblioteca! ¡Largo!

Ambos tenían los rostros al rojo vivo y Hermione se tapaba la cara del bochorno cuando salieron. La chica, sin decir una palabra, empezó a alejarse en dirección a la torre Gryffindor, pero entonces sintió un brazo que la hacía girar sobre sus talones, y el rostro de Draco se le acercó inmediatamente y le estampó un largo y profundo beso.

Todo lo siguiente fue totalmente alocado y confuso, y lo próximo de lo que fue consciente Hermione fue que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, en la habitación de Draco, de pie junto a la puerta besándose con el chico. Se abrazaban, y ella notó que Draco era muy caballero, con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra en la mano de ella, besándola despacio y con los ojos cerrados. Estuvieron unos cinco minutos así, en ese largo y lento beso, hasta que Malfoy tiró suavemente de ella conduciéndola a la cama, pero Hermione se detuvo.

-No, Draco –le dijo, mirando alrededor, nerviosa-. Esto es demasiado para mí por hoy.

-Entiendo, Hermione, descuida –Draco se le acercó nuevamente, llevó una mano a la cara de ella y la acarició, para luego tomarle el mentón con dos dedos y darle otro beso-. Pero quiero decirte…

Hermione tragó saliva.

-Hace mucho que me gustas –dijo el joven-. Siempre me dio vergüenza decirlo, o…

-O tratarme bien, ¿verdad? –Hermione sonrió. Draco, al ver que ella sonreía, lo hizo también.

-Sí, y eso también. Lo siento, no soy bueno para estas cosas…

-Bueno, me voy –dijo ella entonces, muy cortante, y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Draco algo desconcertado. Luego volvió a girarse, de cara a él. -¿Me llevas hasta el Vestíbulo?

La mañana del veintiuno de Abril, Harry estaba en la sala común, sentado junto a Neville. No se hablaba ni con Ron ni con Hermione, y especialmente a esta última no pensaba perdonarle nunca su gran, gran traición. Sabía que ese día eran los exámenes de Aparición, a los que él no iría por ser menor de edad, y se preguntaba si Ron conseguiría aprobarlo, mientras, a su lado, Neville se hallaba en medio de un aburrido discurso sobre plantas acuáticas, que él no escuchaba. Entonces Harry levantó la cabeza y vio que una chica muy linda de quinto se dirigía hacia él.

-Hola –le dijo ella, algo tímidamente, extendiendo un brazo hacia el muchacho. Harry se levantó y le sonrió, pensando que seguramente la chica sería una admiradora suya, cautivada por los rumores de "El Elegido", y tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que el papel que ella le estaba pasando no era para que le firme un autógrafo, sino que era un mensaje de alguien, probablemente Dumbledore. Avergonzado, le musitó un "gracias" y volvió a dejarse caer junto a Neville.

-Debe ser de Dumbledore… -exclamó por lo bajo. Era raro, porque el director había sido claro en que no habría más clases particulares hasta que hallara el recuerdo de Slughorn. Sin embargo, la carta era de Hagrid.

 _iQueridos Harry, Ron y Hermione!  
Aragog murió anoche. Harry y Ron, ustedes lo conocieron y saben lo especial que era. Hermione, yo se que te hubiera gustado. Sería muy importante para mí si ustedes vinieran al entierro esta noche. Estoy planeando hacerlo al anochecer, ese era su momento favorito del día. Yo sé que ustedes no pueden estar fuera tan tarde, pero pueden usar la capa.  
No lo pediría, pero no puedo afrontarlo yo solo.  
Hagrid._

Harry levantó la vista de la carta a tiempo para ver entrar a Hermione a la sala común. Ella fingió que no lo veía, pero entonces él se puso de pie y se le acercó.

-Toma –le dijo, tendiéndole la carta-. Creo que también es para ti.

Hermione leyó la carta a toda velocidad.

-No hablará en serio… -empezó, pero Harry ya se había dado vuelta y se alejaba.

-¡Harry, espera! –la chica se acercó a él y él la miró brevemente-. ¿Has hecho progresos con el recuerdo de Slughorn?

-No me molestes –él se dio vuelta, pero ella volvió a encararlo-. ¡No tienes que hablarme si no quieres, Harry! Pero concéntrate en hacer eso de una vez, ¿sí? Terribles cosas le pasan a la gente, y sabes que sólo tú… Bueno, nos vemos.

Harry se marchó sin decirle nada más y pasó a Neville de largo para meterse en su habitación. No había nadie más allí. Aprovechó la ausencia de miradas curiosas para sacar de su media enrollada la pequeña botellita de Felix Felicis y la examinó a la luz del radiante sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Quizás tú puedas alegrarme el día –le dijo soñadoramente, viendo como el líquido resplandecía en su mano. Había estado evitando usar el Felix para conseguir el recuerdo porque quería guardarlo para una ocasión especial… Imágenes cruzaban su cabeza, imágenes en las que Draco Malfoy moría resbalando casualmente de la torre de Astronomía, Hermione le pedía que la perdonara por ser tan estúpida, pero él no le hacía caso y se iba con Ginny, una Ginny que había cortado con Dean y ahora parecía interesadísima en él… Quizás Ron y él hablándose de nuevo…

Tragó saliva y se guardó la botellita en la túnica. Hermione tenía razón, aunque odiara admitirlo; había pasado mucho tiempo, y Dumbledore estaría ya decepcionado de él por no haber hecho progresos. Ya era hora de ponerse a hacer las cosas que debía hacer.

Bajó al Gran Salón y se sentó en un extremo apartado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sirvió un par de huevos revueltos y empezó a desayunar en silencio, mientras jugaba con la botellita en el bolsillo de la túnica, haciéndola girar entre los dedos. Entonces se decidió, finalmente: Descorchó la pequeña botella, la llevó a sus labios, vació todo el contenido de un trago, y luego bebió algo de jugo de calabaza.

La reacción fue instantánea: De pronto una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en sus labios, mientras el sol salía de atrás de una nube en el techo encantado y de pronto todo parecía posible, todo estaba allí a su alcance. Cualquier cosa que se propusiera resultaría facilísima.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro lado de la mesa, donde Ron estaba sentado junto a Seamus.

-Mi madre dice que me maldijeron cuando era niño –contaba Seamus, mientras engullía un enorme bollo de grasa-. Un mago que se enojó porque lo prendí fuego sin querer. Desde entonces, ¡he estado prendiendo fuego todas las cosas!

-¡Hola! –saludó Harry alegremente, y se sentó entre medio de ellos. Ambos lo miraron ceñudos mientras Harry se servía un trozo de budín y engullía ruidosamente-. Sólo venía a decirte –le dijo a Ron, con la boca llena-. Que Hagrid nos invitó al velorio de Aragog al anochecer. Quería que te lo contara.

-Qué sueñe –dijo Ron-. ¡Ni loco! No voy a arriesgarme a que me castiguen por esa araña...

-Tienes el examen de Aparición, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry, con voz casual, tragando un vaso de leche. Estaba famélico.

-Exacto –dijo Ron, un poco animado de pronto-. Pero no creo que lo haga bien…

-Lo harás perfecto, Ron –siguió Harry, ahora mirándolo de cerca-. Ya verás.

Ron sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, ¿vamos, Seamus? Ya están por irse.

-¡Buena suerte! –le deseó Harry mientras lo observaba marcharse. Entonces dejó de comer y volvió a cruzar el Gran Salón con pasos largos, hasta que llegó a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¡Hola, Luna! –le dijo alegremente, y la chica casi se atraganta al ver que se sentaba junto a ella. Muchos de los alumnos de Ravenclaw observaron a Harry curiosos de verlo por allí. -¿Me puedes hacer un favor? –le pidió, tratando de sonar lo más tierno posible, guiado por Felix.

-¡Claro! –dijo ella, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

-Tú eres muy amiga de Ginny –dijo él, después de asegurarse que los demás volvieran a sus conversaciones, bajando la voz-. Y, bueno, estaba pensando… -bajó más la voz-. ¿Recuerdas el cuarteto que hicimos con Ron y Hermione?

Luna se tapó la boca con una mano mientras se ponía colorada, y miró nerviosamente alrededor, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no es que no me guste estar contigo solos, pero, si estás de acuerdo…

Luna se le acercó y le susurró al oído:

-¡Me parece bien que hagamos un trío con Ginny! ¡Espero que le guste la idea!

-Espera, espera –la atajó Harry, con una sonrisa-. Pero no se lo puedes decir así nada más. Haz esto, invítala esta noche a la cabaña de Hagrid, ¿quieres?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Vamos, hazme caso –siguió Harry, y se puso de pie-. ¡Nos vemos!

Entonces se alejó de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empezó a caminar hacia las mazmorras, donde tenía clase de pociones. Todos los alumnos que tenían el examen de Aparición ya se habían ido, y sólo fueron dos personas a la clase de Slughorn aparte de él: Ernie y Draco.

-Cuidado con el suelo, Draco, hoy no tiene buen gusto –comentó Harry al pasar junto a Malfoy y, antes de que Draco notara su presencia, lo derribó al suelo de una sola cachetada atrás de la cabeza y una traba con el pie. Dracó cayó de boca y sus labios quedaron pegados a la sucia y fría piedra del suelo. Harry soltó una risa y entró en el aula, donde Ernie y Slughorn ya estaban esperándolos.

-Hola, muchachos, ¿aún son demasiado jóvenes para aparecerse? –comentó Slughorn con una sonrisa, mientras Draco entraba hecho una furia y se desplomaba en su asiento. –Bueno, haremos una clase sencilla: Sólo háganme una poción divertida, algo que me haga reír.

-Creo que Malfoy ya se adelantó, señor –comentó Harry, señalando la cara de Malfoy, que estaba llena de tierra junto a la comisura del labio.

Slughorn se desternilló de la risa.

-¡Qué gracioso eres, muchacho! –comentó, riendo-. ¡Tienes el sentido del humor de tu madre! En efecto, Draco, ¿qué le pasó a tu cara?

Draco estaba que echaba humos.

Una hora y media después, Harry terminó su poción de la euforia con ayuda del Príncipe y el profesor lo elogió como siempre. Harry lo saludó con una sonrisa y se marchó de allí a pasos largos; ni siquiera se molestó en intentar sonsacarle el recuerdo allí, después de clases, como lo había intentado antes. Su suerte trascendía aquello, había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Luego de entrar en la sala común, Harry tropezó accidentalmente con Dean Thomas, quien a su vez tropezó sobre Ginny, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Eres un tarado! –protestó Ginny, poniéndose de pie. Miraba a Dean con furia.

-¡Pero si no hice nada! –dijo él-. Harry estaba entrando y…

-¡¿Y ahora le echas la culpa a Harry?! –Ginny lo miró con reprobación-. Que poco hombre eres.

Harry se alejó de ellos para que no lo vieran sonreír, y luego de dar dos pasos tropezó con el sapo de Neville y fue a parar a una butaca encima de Romilda Vane.

-Vaya, Harry –dijo ella sonriendo, cuando él se apartaba-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo siento –dijo él. Entonces otra sonrisa cruzó su cara, dándole un aspecto de estúpido. -¿Tú estás bien?

Diez minutos después, los dos se habían metido en el cuarto de Harry sin que nadie los viera y lo hacían sobre la cama de Neville.

-¡Wow, Harry, eres genial! –chilló la chica, que se agarraba con las dos manos de la barra de la cortina mientras Harry le pasaba las manos por los pechos. -¡Esto es mejor de lo que yo esperaba!

-¿Verdad que sí? –Harry seguía con la misma expresión de idiota en la cara, y se atrevió a darle una suave palmada en un glúteo, divertidísimo.

Un rato después del almuerzo, Ron y Hermione llegaron del examen, y Harry se acercó a ellos y les preguntó cómo les había ido.

-¡Aprobé! –dijo la chica emocionada, al parecer olvidando que estaba peleada con él. Harry tomó a Ron de la mano, que se disponía a pasar de largo como si no los hubiera visto.

-¿Por qué te falta media ceja?

-Nada –respondió Ron de mal humor-. Me descalificaron por esto, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Pero qué idiotas –dijo Harry con cara de comprensión, negando con la cabeza. Empezó a elaborar un improvisado y perfecto discurso, guiado por Felix, sobre lo ineficientes que eran los examinadores. Esto le subió el ánimo a Ron, que al rato se había reconciliado con él y le dirigía la palabra de nuevo. Hermione, sin embargo, parecía sospechar de la actitud de Harry, y al poco tiempo se apartó de ellos.

-¡Pero qué día tan espectacular! –exclamó Harry más tarde, sentado con Ron bajo el sol, en los jardines. –Ron, ¿por qué Demelza te mira con esa sonrisita?

Ron le contó a Harry lo que había pasado, entretenido, y Harry lanzó una carcajada cuando escuchó que Ginny los había sorprendido.

-¡No te rías! –se quejó Ron, con una sonrisa-. En serio, Harry, no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Me gusta tu elección, Ron, podríamos quedarnos los tres juntos después de un entrenamiento, ¿qué opinas?

Lo decía en broma, pero Ron alzó las cejas y miró hacia donde estaba la chica.

-No es mala idea –dijo, y entonces hizo señas con una mano. Harry miró hacia donde estaba Demelza y vio que la chica sonría y se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Demelza –le dijo Ron, cuando ella llegó-. ¿Qué te parece ir a practicar un poco al estadio, tienes ganas?

-¿Ahora? –dijo ella, dudando.

-Oh, vamos –dijo entonces Harry, incorporándose y dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa a la chica-. Casi que no tardas nada, ni siquiera tienes que ir a buscar tu escoba, mira. _¡Accio escobas!_

Pronto, tres escobas bajaban de una torre del castillo, juntas, hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –dijo ella, impresionada.

-Bueno, ser el capitán del equipo me da mis privilegios –dijo Harry-. Hice el mismo encantamiento en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, quizás recuerdes, no sé.

Ella sonrió y accedió. Fueron los tres al estadio, practicaron un poco, y, mientras volaban, Ron y Harry empezaron a acercarse a la chica con sus escobas y a jugarle bromas.

-¡Déjenme! –decía ella, riendo, cuando los chicos la arrinconaron y empezaron a exigirle que le diera un beso a alguno. La chica reía, divertida. Tomó a Ron de la cara y le dio un largo beso.

-Bueno, ahora a Harry –dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿qué les pasa? ¡Están rarísimos!

Harry tomó la cola de la escoba de la chica, tiró para quedarse junto a ella, y la besó así sin más. Luego de que se separaron, ella lo miró sonriendo aún, y pareció quedarse pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, como si dudara que fuera correcto. Pero la sonrisa de Harry era demasiado perfecta para que hubiera algo malo en aquello, así que abrazó a los dos chicos y empezó a besarlos por turnos. Bajaron con las escobas y, cuando quedaron en medio del campo, Harry se apresuró a cerrar las entradas del estadio con su varita. Tomó a Demelza de la túnica y la atrajo hacia sí. Ron se puso tras ella y le guiñó un ojo a Harry antes de concentrarse en besarle el cuello. Demelza entonces tanteó tras ella hasta encontrar las manos de Ron y las puso sin más sobre sus pechos. Y Harry la tomó de la cintura y la besó más rápida y apasionadamente.

Terminaron los tres desnudos en el campo, ella recostada sobre Ron, mirando hacia el cielo, mientras Ron la penetraba despacio y Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado, le acariciaba las piernas, luego subía la mano y le acariciaba más arriba. La chica contemplaba las nubes, que se movían rápidamente por el manto azulado, mientras sentía a Ron respirar agitado en su oído. Una vez el chico acabó, ella giró la cara y clavó la mirada en los verdes ojos de Harry, que la abrazó con el brazo que tenía libre y empezó a recostarse sobre ella, mientras Ron se corría con cuidado.

-Fue genial –decía Ron una hora después, mientras caminaban por los terrenos, que ya estaban oscureciéndose. Harry no podía dejar de sonreír, observando el cielo anaranjado.

-¿Vienes de Hagrid? –le preguntó-. Yo voy a ir.

-Vamos, Harry, ¿por qué quieres ir?

-Tomé Felix Felicis –le dijo Harry entonces, sabiendo que podía confiarle a su amigo aquello, porque Felix le decía que no había problema en que lo hiciera. Ron abrió grandes los ojos y se quedó mirándolo.

-¡Por eso estabas tan extraño!

-No sé de qué hablas, Ron, soy así siempre –y ambos rieron-. Pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ir de Hagrid, ¿entiendes?

-Bueno, ve –le dijo su amigo-. Pero yo voy a meterme al castillo antes de que me vea McGonagall.

Se despidieron y Harry entonces buscó en su mochila y sacó la capa para hacerse invisible. Se la puso sobre los hombros y fue hacia los invernaderos.

-¡Hola, Neville! –dijo. Su instinto no se había equivocado al hacerlo ir allí.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Harry se quitó la capa para revelar su presencia.

-¡Oh, Harry, hola! –dijo Neville. Harry vio que el chico se sentía incómodo ante la aparición de Harry. Estaba aún asomado a una de las ventanas de vidrio abiertas y sostenía algo en la mano.

-Estabas robando una plantita, picarón –le dijo Harry en tono de complicidad, guiñándole un ojo. Neville se puso rojo. -¿Me acompañas a la cabaña de Hagrid?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pero Harry, ya es tarde, van a castigarnos.

-Claro que no –le dijo Harry, y de pronto tuvo un súbito arranque de inspiración-. Ve a buscar a Slughorn, él fue el que me dijo que podíamos salir con su autorización.

-¿En serio? –dijo Neville, sorprendido.

-¡Sí! –dijo Harry, alegre-. De hecho, ¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué no vas yendo para la cabaña? ¡Iré a buscar al profesor yo mismo! O mejor ve a la sala común a buscar unas botellas de vino o hidromiel. Ya sabes, para la fiesta.

Y Harry se alejó de él corriendo. Neville estaba atónito. Murmuró la palabra "¿Fiesta?" con los labios, confundido, pero luego se puso en marcha hacia la sala común.

-¡Hola, profesor! –dijo Harry, encantado. Era como la décima vez que saludaba a alguien en el día con ese tono jovial, y el profesor Slughorn lo miraba con desconfianza desde el umbral de la puerta de su despacho-. Sólo quería decirle que lamento mucho no haber ido a la mayoría de las cenas que dio usted desde que empezó el año. Como compensación, me gustaría invitarlo a una pequeña cena que dará Hagrid en su cabaña…

-Harry –dijo él, preocupado-. Pero si es muy tarde para que salgas…

-En el fondo hay una acromántula muerta llena de veneno valiosísimo.

-Voy por mi mejor traje y nos reunimos abajo –dijo el profesor, dándose la vuelta.

Veinte minutos después, Harry recorría nuevamente los terrenos del colegio, pasando junto al lago y siguiendo de largo en dirección a la cabaña. Junto a él, Neville caminaba abrazando un montón de botellas de alcohol. El sol estaba a punto de desaparecer y los rayos de luz escarlata producían largas sombras sobre el césped.

-¡Harry, viniste! –exclamó Hagrid al verlo, encantado-. Y trajiste a Neville.

-Ron y Hermione no pudieron venir, pero Neville quería presentarle sus respetos a Aragog también.

-¡Oh, que buen detalle de tu parte, Neville! –Hagrid lanzó un sollozo-. Vamos, pasen.

-Hagrid, y puede que un par más de personas vengan… -Harry tomó las botellas de los brazos de Neville y las puso sobre la mesa-. Todos querían prestarle sus respetos a Aragog, por supuesto.

Golpearon a la puerta, Harry fue a abrir y se apartó para dejar pasar a Slughorn, Luna y Ginny, esta última sin saber muy bien qué hacía allí.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¡Hola, profesor! –Hagrid los saludó a todos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara con un enorme pañuelo-. Y profesor, gracias por no acusar a los chicos.

-Jamás, Hagrid, jamás lo haría–dijo Slughorn, arrastrando detrás de él un enorme barril vacío-. ¿Dónde está la araña?

-En el fondo –musitó Hagrid, y se apresuró a servirles bollos secos a sus huéspedes mientras Slughorn sacaba el barril por la puerta trasera y desaparecía de la vista.

-¿Murió Aragog? –preguntó Ginny, con curiosidad.

-Sí, Ginny –Hagrid empezó a contarles todo sobre la muerte de la enorme araña, y Harry se apresuró en sacar unas tazas enormes de la alacena y servir vino e hidromiel en ellas.

-Vayamos a enterrarla –dijo Harry entonces, y salió al huerto tras la cabaña, donde Slughorn ya estaba preparado para el entierro, de pie junto al cadáver de Aragog. Había apartado el barril a un lado y lucía muy satisfecho.

-No recuerdo que Aragog fuera tan delgada antes –dijo Hagrid, inclinando la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Adiós, Aragog, rey de los arácnidos! –empezó a recitar Slughorn, y todos se acercaron a la araña y al pozo excavado junto a ella-. ¡Nadie olvidará tu larga y fiel amistad! ¡Aunque tu cuerpo se va a descomponer, tu espíritu perdurará en los silenciosos lugares con telarañas de tu hogar en el bosque, y tu veneno perdurará para siempre en manos de quien sea que esté dispuesto a pagarme diez mil Galleons por él!

Ginny lo miró con extrañeza.

-¡Que tus descendientes con muchos ojos florezcan para siempre, y tus amigos humanos encuentren consuelo por la pérdida que han sufrido!

Todos aplaudieron, y procedieron a meter a la araña en el pozo y enterrarla, para luego dirigirse adentro otra vez, donde los esperaban las bebidas ya servidas.

-Toma, Ginny, sírvete –Harry le pasó una taza a la chica, otra a Luna, otra a Neville, luego llenó una especialmente grande para Slughorn y otra para Hagrid. Todos brindaron y bebieron. Al rato, Hagrid y Slughorn hablaban sobre Aragog, y Harry y los otros chicos estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre Quidditch, de la que Luna entendía poco, pero hacía sus alocados comentarios, como siempre.

Harry miró a Ginny y vio que la chica le devolvía la mirada. Entonces le sonrió y se señaló su propio mentón.

-Tienes un poco de crema. Aquí.

Ginny se sonrojó mientras trataba de quitársela. Harry se incorporó y se la limpió con una servilleta.

-Ahí está –los dos se miraron y sonrieron, y Harry vio que Luna no perdía detalle de aquello.

Siguieron comiendo los bollos con crema de Hagrid, hasta que a Neville se le partió un diente y decidieron limitarse a tomar el vino.

Dos horas después, y habiendo Harry rellenado las botellas al menos quince veces, todos estaban totalmente ebrios, incluido Harry, que no tardó en empezar a relatar todas las aventuras que lo habían hecho tan diferente a los demás seres humanos convencionales.

-¡Y es por eso que realmente soy El Elegido! –gritó el chico, levantando su jarra de hidromiel al aire y bajándola luego a sus labios, para tomar hasta la última gota.

-¡Lo sabía! –chilló Ginny, riendo. Se apartó la cabellera de la cara y examinó a Harry boquiabierta, como si lo viera por primera vez. –Eres nuestra única esperanza… para el mundo, Harry. –Y la chica empezó a hipar, pero sin embargo, siguió bebiendo.

-Sí, soy lo más –dijo Harry-. Soy la sensación de la población.

Neville lanzó una carcajada enorme y no pudo reprimir un eructo.

-¡Oh, Neville! ¡Qué gracioso eres! –Luna no podía parar de reírse como tonta. Todo lo encontraba gracioso, desde las risas ajenas hasta los bailes que Neville hacía con Fang, poniendo al perro en dos patas (lo que sí era bastante gracioso, realmente). Entonces la chica se puso de pie, caminó tambaleándose hasta Neville, se sentó encima de él y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Wow, Neville, creo que le gustas –dijo Harry, riendo.

-¡Vamos, Neville! –lo alentó Ginny-. ¡Bésala!

-¡Bésala, Neville, vamos! –gritó Hagrid, aplaudiendo-. ¡Demuéstrales que eres hombre!

-¡No seas maricón! –gritó Slughorn, levantando un dedo índice y agitándolo en el aire. Estaban todos súper arruinados.

Neville empezó a besar a Luna, y pronto desapareció tras su cabellera rubia. Todos aplaudieron, incluido Slughorn, que soltó un "¡sabía que podías, maricón!", y entonces la parejita tropezó y cayó (aún besándose) bajo la mesa, lo que hizo estallar a todos en carcajadas.

-Profesor –dijo Harry entonces, dirigiéndose a Slughorn-. ¿Me acompaña a dar una vuelta?

-Caray, Harry, no sé si pueda pararme –dijo Slughron, entre risas. Hizo su esfuerzo y después de pararse (y casi caer en el intento) fue con Harry hasta el huerto de calabazas. Al rato, ambos volvieron, Harry escondió satisfecho un pequeño frasco de vidrio en su túnica y Slughorn se dejó caer sobre su asiento junto a un Hagrid, que se había quedado dormido con la cabeza entre los brazos. Entonces Slughorn se desplomó sobre la mesa también, y una voz de chica lanzó una risa al lado de Harry.

-¡Estoy borrachísima, Harry! –dijo Ginny, riendo y tomando otro vaso. Harry vio que la chica reía mirándolo y luego se llevaba una mano sugestivamente hacia dentro de la túnica.

Harry arqueó las cejas, ebrio. Escuchaba los gemidos de Luna bajo la mesa, pero todo a lo que podía prestar atención era a la mano de Ginny, que parecía estar sobre los pechos de la chica, bajo la túnica. La chica se acariciaba a sí misma y miraba a Harry provocativamente.

-Déjame… -Harry trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero estaba tan ebrio que no podía ni pensar con claridad. Felix le había dicho que nadie recordaría nada de eso al día siguiente, así que no debía preocuparse por nada. Todos despertarían con resaca y sin tener la menor idea de nada de lo que había pasado. –Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Harry se tambaleó hasta la chica, la levantó un poco y se sentó bajo ella. Entonces Ginny se acomodó sobre el regazo de Harry, y él puso una mano sobre las piernas de ella, que se sentían suaves y delicadas. Harry comprendió que no era casualidad que todos los chicos se hubieran empezado a fijar en Ginny esos últimos tiempos: los pechos de la chica habían crecido hasta darle el aspecto de una súper-modelo, sobre su delgado cuerpo. Su cabello rojizo caía sobre su blanco rostro y sus bellos ojos, y tenerla sentada sobre él le provocaba ganas de desvestirla de inmediato.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con dos brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. Empezaron a besarse, abrazados, pero no pudieron hacer mucho más, porque de pronto Ginny se separó de él y se dejó caer hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Harry la levantó suavemente y la llevó hasta la cama de Hagrid, donde la recostó con cuidado. Entonces se metió bajo la mesa, donde Luna y Neville estaban desnudos, en pleno acto, les sonrió diciendo un "¡Buen trabajo, chicos, sigan así!", y a continuación salió de la cabaña a los tropiezos, rumbo al castillo, diciendo al aire incoherencias y murmurando que tenía que ver a Dumbledore de inmediato para darle el recuerdo. Pero antes de que hubiera llegado muy lejos cayó él también sobre la hierba y se quedó dormido con el aroma a césped fresco bajo la nariz.

-Oh… Hola –dijo el chico, sorprendido, al ver aquel rostro frente al suyo inmediatamente después de abierta la puerta de su habitación. Salió afuera y cerró tras él. –No pensé que fueras a venir.

-Vamos arriba, ¿sí? –ella lo miraba con algo de preocupación en la cara, y hacía un ademán en dirección a la sala común, por donde estaba la salida.

-¿Arriba? –preguntó él, desconcertado-. ¿Arriba dónde?

-Tú sabes dónde –dijo ella-. Y apurémonos, no se supone que esté aquí.

Subieron juntos hasta el séptimo piso, tomando pasadizos con la esperanza de que nadie los viera allí tan tarde en la noche. Ya eran como las dos de la madrugada.

-Ábrelo –le dijo ella, deteniéndose junto a una pared. Tenía el rostro muy serio.

El muchacho se paseó brevemente frente al muro con los ojos cerrados y entonces una puerta se materializó ante ellos. Hermione no esperó a que él abriera los ojos y se metió rápidamente en la Sala Multipropósito. La habitación se había convertido en una sala enorme, con varias camas, jacuzzis… Una vez Draco estuvo adentro, caminaron los dos pasando de largo una cama algo desordenada, y en la parte opuesta de la sala Hermione buscó en la pared entre varios interruptores hasta que consiguió apagar la música romántica y dejar la habitación en completa oscuridad, sin una gota de luz. También subió un poco la temperatura, ya que empezaba a sentir frío.

-Desvísteme –dijo. No era una petición, era una orden.

Totalmente atónito ante la actitud de la chica, Draco obedeció, y en plena oscuridad se acercó a ella hasta que sintió el contacto con su cuerpo. Tomó con suavidad la túnica de Hermione y empezó a levantarla…

 _Continúa en el próximo capítulo._


	10. En la más impenetrable penumbra

En la más impenetrable penumbra

* * *

-Desvísteme –dijo Hermione. No era una petición, era una orden.

Totalmente atónito ante la actitud de la chica, Draco obedeció, y en plena penumbra se acercó a ella hasta que sintió el roce con su cuerpo. Tomó con delicadeza la túnica de Hermione y empezó a levantarla. Se dio cuenta de que la chica, a pesar de hablar de manera tan firme y decidida, estaba muy nerviosa, porque una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su cuerpo oyó su respiración agitada, y sintió cómo temblaba ligeramente ante el contacto con él.

-Estás nerviosa –le dijo, y terminó de quitarle la túnica. Ninguno podía verse, la oscuridad era total, ya que no había una sola ventana en aquella sala mágicamente transformada. –Déjate llevar, Hermione, puedes confiar en mí.

-Que quede una cosa clara –los labios de Hermione se acercaron a su oído, y la voz era fría y las palabras salieron muy de golpe-. Tú eres malo, y cruel –Se atragantó con su propia voz, y tuvo que tomar mucho aire para seguir-. Y patético.

Malfoy no respondió enseguida.

-¿Y por qué me traes aquí?

-¡No lo sé! –chilló Hermione.

-¡Shhh! Van a oírnos.

-¡Nadie va a oírnos, Draco, es una sala para tener sexo, ya viene con muffliato incorporado! ¡Ahora cállate y bésame, ¿quieres?!

Draco volvió a extender los brazos hacia ella en la oscuridad, y por primera vez sintió la piel de Hermione en sus manos, una sensación que le fascinó. Al tomarla de la cintura y acercarla hacia sí, rozó su brasier con el brazo. Los labios de los dos se unieron en secreto, primero con el mero contacto, e inmediatamente después con una presión enorme, abriendo ambos mucho la boca en un beso enfurecido.

Las dos manos de Hermione, con todos los dedos abiertos, fueron a parar rápido a ambos lados de la cara de Draco, y ella le apretó la cabeza con fuerza, hundiendo los dedos en el lacio y bien peinado cabello rubio, y cerrando los ojos bien fuerte mientras lo besaba.

Draco sintió un arrebato de energía brotar desde dentro de él. No estaba seguro de si seguir controlándose o dejarse ir, tanto una cosa como la otra parecía no pronosticar nada bueno. Hermione ahora se quitaba el brasier ella misma y lo arrojaba lejos, y Draco sintió el roce de su cabello enmarañado en el estómago cuando la chica se agachaba para quitarse la parte inferior.

-¡Ya apúrate!

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Desvístete de una vez!

Draco sintió ahora un poco de enojo. La actitud de Hermione empezaba a saturarlo, pero se quitó la ropa, y una vez que quedó desnudo, evitó volver a besarla. Esperó a que ella tomara la iniciativa.

-Por aquí –dijo Hermione, y de pronto Draco la escuchó alejarse.

-¡Hey! –gritó. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿A dónde había ido?

Draco aguzó el oído. Nada. Se movió unos pasos en aquella oscuridad total, extendiendo los brazos delante de sí. Normalmente no habría sido tan poco digno de andar caminando así como un idiota, pero se sentía confiado de que la oscuridad lo cubría de la mirada de la chica.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó, en un tono que intentó que sonara algo molesto-. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Pero no respondieron, y, al aguzar más el oído, se dio cuenta de que no había ruido de pasos, nada. La chica estaba jugando un juego sucio. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-Ya veo, Granger… -no disimuló ni un poco su tono de frustración-. Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? –caminó unos pasos más y casi choca con la pared, por lo que tuvo que pegar media vuelta y caminar en otra dirección (los besos lo habían dejado mareado y no tenía ni un poco de sentido de la orientación)-. Dijiste que te gustaba malo, cruel… y patético. ¿Verdad? Lo de patético ya lo conseguiste, dejándome caminando desnudo y solo en plena madrugada en la Sala Multipropósito…

Draco tanteó encima de una cama, pero Hermione no estaba allí. Se dirigió a otra y rebuscó, arrancó las sábanas, pero nada.

-Lo de malo… -siguió-. Quizás eso estás buscando, ¿no? ¿Por eso te escondes? ¿Acaso quieres hacerme enojar?

Nadie contestó. No se escuchó el resorte de una cama, ni el agua corriendo en un jacuzzi. Ni un sonido perturbó el drástico silencio. Un zumbido se apoderó de los oídos de Draco, y el joven se preguntó si ese zumbido sería producto del silencio en el ambiente o del encantamiento muffliato.

-Vas a lograrlo, Granger… Mira, ya estoy empezando a cansarme del jueguito… ¿Vas a salir ya?

Nada.

-Está bien, mira… Me porté muy amable contigo porque me gustas, ya te dije eso. Me di cuenta de lo raro que era que me prestaras atención, y no quise arruinarlo… Y no quiero arruinarlo. Así que sal de una vez…

Dio dos o tres pasos más, y de pronto un pensamiento se atascó en su cerebro: Hermione no podía estar escondida. Era sencillamente ridículo, había pasado ya demasiado tiempo y evidentemente había perdido la gracia hacía rato. Lo que había pasado allí era algo más. Y eso le causó una nueva emoción, que fue mucho más decisiva que la frialdad de Hermione a la hora de hacerlo reaccionar: Miedo.

-¡VAMOS, SAL DE AHÍ! –gritó, ahora dejando bien en claro que estaba harto-. ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁN LOS MALDITOS CONTROLES DE LA LUZ Y DE…?!

De pronto, mientras caminaba a los tropiezos hacia donde creyó que podía estar la pared con los controles, una figura apareció detrás de él y dos manos le taparon los ojos, haciéndole pegar el sobresalto de su vida.

-¡PERO QUÉ…! –bramó Malfoy, asustado. Casi se le cae el alma al piso cuando escuchó las risas de Hermione.

-Eres fácil, Draco…

-Ya vas a ver…

Draco se agachó, abrazó las piernas de Hermione y la levantó de forma que la chica quedó colgando de su hombro, lanzando grititos. La llevo a pasos largos por la sala hasta que tropezó con una cama y ambos cayeron de cabeza sobre las colchas.

-¡AY! –chilló la chica, pero Draco ya estaba sobre ella, inmovilizándole las manos contra las mantas y respirando muy agitado, enfadado.

-Te crees muy… -Malfoy jadeó, a escasos centímetros de ella-. …Sabelotodo.

Hermione lanzó una risa.

-¡No te rías! –Y Draco le soltó las manos, y en cambio se dejó caer sobre ella y le agarró la cabeza de una forma parecida a como ella lo había hecho antes, con ímpetu. Ella hizo lo mismo con él, y ambos estaban respirando agitados mientras aferraban la cabeza del otro y miraban exactamente a donde estarían sus ojos, sabiendo en la oscuridad que se estaban mirando fijamente, aunque no pudieran verse.

-Vamos… -ahora Hermione tenía una voz dulce, no fría, ni de burla. Su voz era fina, de rendición, de sumisión. –Vamos, Draco…

Dejaron que sus caras se tocaran y sus labios se encontraran, y sus narices se rozaran antes de empezar. Draco se movió hacia adelante y le revolvió el cabello con ambas manos mientras sentía el roce de su miembro sobre la chica, subiendo lentamente por su piel, acariciándola. Hizo presión, pero no lo logró. Dejó de acariciarle el pelo y bajó una mano hasta su cintura mientras ella levantaba la boca y le mordía una mejilla, para luego dejarse caer. Entonces volvió a presionar contra ella y pudo sentir cómo iba abriéndose… Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los de Hermione que pudo sentir cómo ella abría la boca en un gesto mudo de dolor y placer. Siguió moviéndose más, y no paró. Se dio cuenta de que ella lo abrazaba y le empezaba a clavar las uñas en la espalda, pero no se detuvo. Una sonrisa que Hermione nunca pudo ver se dibujó en su rostro cuando la terminó de penetrar hasta el fondo y se quedó allí.

La chica respiraba muy rápido, su corazón latía velozmente bajo el pecho de Draco, haciendo que los pechos se le hincharan una y otra vez, rozando con el torso desnudo de él. Sus uñas se habían clavado con fuerza, y Draco estuvo convencido de que le estaría sangrando, pero no le importó. Muy despacio, se retiró, sintiendo a Hermione relajarse de a poco mientras lo hacía.

Subieron el ritmo hasta que se encontraron moviéndose con agilidad sobre la cama, que empezó a producir un leve chirrido, lo único que se escuchaba aparte de los jadeos de los chicos.

-Vamos, Draco… -la chica tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para pronunciar palabra en medio de sus jadeos constantes-. Vamos… sé… sé malo.

Eso produjo un chispazo en la mente de Draco, que se movió aún más rápido y volvió a inmovilizar las manos de Hermione, apartándose un poco de ella mientras se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás…

-¿Estás segura de lo que pides… Granger?

Hermione sintió el cambio al instante: En una fracción de segundo, o eso le pareció, el Malfoy lúgubre y deprimido de los últimos meses había desaparecido por completo. Aquella voz era la misma voz chillona y aguda que solía llamarla "sangre impura" en los pasillos del colegio, de vuelta en tercero o cuarto año. Pero esto no la asustó, ni la incomodó. Todo lo contrario, le encantó. Y entonces una idea totalmente desquiciada llegó a su cabeza, y salió por sus labios casi al mismo tiempo:

-Dime "sangre impura", Malfoy.

El chico entonces rió, con esa risa suya tan característica, burlona.

-¿Te gusta eso, no? –le dijo cerca del oído, moviéndose cada vez más y más rápido, y prosiguió a morderle el labio brevemente-. Te mueres de ganas, Granger.

-Dilo…

Malfoy esperó. Se movió más rápido aún, sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura. Hermione empezó a tensarse. Todo su cuerpo se fue poniendo rígido, y los gemidos escapaban de su boca. Draco se apresuró a dejar que aquella sensación hermosa lo atravesara.

-¡Dilo! –lanzó la chica, débilmente.

-¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! –gritó Draco con los dientes apretados. Inmediatamente se escuchó el gemido ahogado de Hermione, y Draco quedó paralizado sobre ella. Por unos instantes, los dos estuvieron tensos el uno sobre el otro, respirando acaloradamente los mismos chorros de aire. Luego se relajaron y quedaron tendidos en la cama, exhaustos.

-Cómo vuelvas… a llamarme "asquerosa"… -dijo Hermione, agitada-. Saco la varita y te saco volando hasta el otro extremo del cuarto.

-Prefieres el "sangre sucia", por lo visto –Draco se dejó caer junto a ella y se recostó mirando en dirección al techo, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Eres un imbécil –dijo ella, y su voz volvió a ser fría.

-"Oh, Malfoy, dime sangre impura" –Draco soltó una risita, imitándola.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! –Hermione se incorporó y empezó a alejarse de él a pasos largos, pero Draco no iba a inquietarse; después de cómo se había divertido ella con él, no la pensaba dejar ir sin una venganza-. ¡Sabía que esto era una estupidez! ¡¿Cómo pude acostarme con un imbécil como tú?!

-Ya deja de llorar, bien que te gustó –replicó él, desde la cama.

-¡AYY, POR DIOS, CÁLLATE! –Hermione le lanzó una zapatilla, que sorpresivamente le atinó de lleno en medio de la cara.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ TE PASA?! –gritó entonces Malfoy, poniéndose de pie también-. ¡Me dolió!

Pero Hermione ya había terminado de vestirse y, de nuevo sorprendentemente, había encontrado el camino hasta la puerta en medio de la oscuridad, y ya desaparecía en los externos corredores del castillo, bañados por la brillante luz de la luna.

-Idiota… -murmuró Malfoy por lo bajo, cuando la puerta se cerró y quedó solo, rodeado en esa oscuridad impenetrable otra vez. Fue a tientas hasta la pared y activó la luz, que casi lo ciega. Luego procedió a juntar su ropa del piso y ponérsela.

Dos minutos después abandonó la habitación, esperó a que el muro se cerrara y volviera a ser un simple muro, y se paseó tres veces delante de él, hasta que la sala volvió a abrirse, esta vez repleta de objetos escondidos.

-Creo que ahora estoy de mejor humor para trabajar –le dijo a la pared, mientras la atravesaba.


	11. Fiebre de Quidditch

Fiebre de Quidditch

* * *

Bonjour, comment allez-vous? Où sont les toilettes? Eso ultimo significa "¿dónde están los baños?" en francés :D

Ayer escribí un "cap con influencia francesa" si es que se le puede decir así simplemente a que el cap lleve un título con acento francés y un par de palabras en medio. Por desgracia, mi idea era para una línea temporal posterior a la actual, y x ende, si bien ya lo escribí, necesito escribir otro antes que, digamos, abra la puerta a eso, y ese otro vendría a ser este cap. Sí, estuve escribiendo mucho. Con qué frecuencia actualizan ustedes sus historias? Creo que esto empieza a ser obsesivo…

Llegó Mayo a Hogwarts. El colegio entero se vio invadido por una especie de fiebre que lo sacudió desde sus cimientos (e hizo enojar bastante al Barón Sanguinario, que casi cae de la torre de Astronomía). Dejando el delirio un poco de lado, comentemos un poco más respecto a aquella fiebre. ¿Fiebre de primavera? ¿Fiebre de exámenes? ¿Fiebre de sábado por la noche? Ninguna de ellas; la primavera había empezado hace rato, los exámenes aún eran algo distante en lo que nadie quería pensar, y el sábado por la noche, bueno… no es como que hubiera un montón de bailables dentro de Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

No, señor. Estoy hablando de otros tres tipos de fiebre: Fiebre de Quidditch, fiebre de luchas y fiebre de Harry-Ginny. Claro que esta última pasaba sólo dentro de la mente de Harry, cada vez que la veía en los entrenamientos, pero el chico sabía que algunos otros sospechaban, en especial Hermione, que les lanzaba miradas de desprecio a cada rato al verlos juntos. La fiebre de luchas se daba entre las casas y era una consecuencia de la fiebre de Quidditch: Se acercaba el partido final, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. La expectación era enorme y bla bla bla bla. Ya leyeron eso en el libro.

 _Es la hermana de Ron_ , pensaba Harry, mientras, en el campo, la ayudaba a montarse en la escoba y aprovechaba para mirarle el trasero. Ginny no sospechaba que una lucha interna sacudía a Harry en esos momentos.

¡Pero ya te la besaste, aunque ella no recuerde!

 _¿Y tú como lo recuerdas? Estabas igual de borracho que ella._

Eso no importa ahora. ¡Es la hermana de Ron!

 _Ya dijiste eso._

Púdrete, imbécil.

 _¡Tú púdrete!_

¿Ah sí? ¡Ven y repíteme eso en la cara, cobarde!

 _Me largo de aquí._

-Eso fue extraño –dijo Harry en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza. Qué serie de pensamientos tan rara.

-Harry, ¿me ayudas con esto? –le preguntó Ginny, señalando sus calzas deportivas, mientras mascaba chicle-. Me quedaron corridas y no puedo enderezarlas, ¿crees que podrías tirar un poco de aquí…?

Harry tragó saliva y miró nervioso hacia donde estaba Ron. El pelirrojo los miraba con el ceño fruncido y se pasaba un dedo por los labios, curioso. Harry se acercó a Ginny y le corrió las calzas, tratando de decidir qué tan extraño era que la chica le hubiera pedido eso.

-Gracias, Harry, ahora pégame en el trasero.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Antes de subir a la escoba! Dean lo hacía, dijo que era de la suerte.

-Bueno, lamento que él ya no esté en el equipo, desde que Katie volvió de San Mungo. Supongo que te gustaba entrenar con él. –Harry cargó la última frase de profundo odio.

-Era una idiota, Harry. Dean y yo terminamos.

Harry le pegó un cachetazo en el trasero de la felicidad, sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¿Qué haces, Harry? –preguntó ella, mirándolo raro. Harry se puso rojo y trató de cambiar el tema.

-¿Y por qué terminaron?

-Siempre me pegaba en el culo –dijo ella malhumorada-. Cuando pasábamos por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-¡Pero creí que dijiste que…! –pero Harry no pudo terminar, porque Ginny se fue volando tras la Quaffle-. Pero qué raras son las mujeres…

Pasaron los días, y la emoción por el partido se hacía más visible. Alumnos de Slytherin les lanzaban maleficios imperdonables a los de Gryffindor al pasar, cerciorándose de que ningún profesor los viera, y un grupo de chicos de sexto de Ravenclaw consiguieron meter una bomba en la sala común de Gryffindor, que por suerte fue detectada a tiempo por un prefecto. Las cosas estaban bravas.

Una noche, Harry estaba en su cuarto, en el baño. Aunque nunca haya sido mencionado en ningún libro, podemos suponer que había un cuarto de baño en cada habitación de los chicos donde podían bañarse, entre otras cosas. En especial si tenemos en cuenta que el resto de los baños estaban fuera de la sala común, por lo cual para acudir en las noches habría que violar las normas.

-Qué sexy me veo –se comentó Harry para sí mismo, trabando músculos frente al espejo empañado. Acababa de salir de la ducha. Se peinó el cabello rápidamente y abandonó el cuarto envuelto en una toalla con dibujos de Snitchs doradas hecha por la Señora Weasley. Luego se vistió al tiempo que Ron entraba.

-¡Oh, guarda eso amigo! –le dijo este, puesto que en ese preciso momento Harry estaba desnudo-. ¿Bajas a la cena, o qué?

-Sí, ya voy –dijo Harry, buscando calcetines limpios en el baúl.

-Yo voy yendo con Seamus, nos vemos abajo –Ron abandonó el cuarto y Harry, una vez terminó de vestirse, salió también, bajó las escaleras, atravesó la sala común, en la que ya no había nadie puesto que todos habían bajado a cenar, y empezó a caminar por el séptimo piso. Cuando iba por el quinto, bajando, pasó por un pasillo y escuchó sollozos en un baño. Se acercó a curiosear y vio a Malfoy llorando ante el lavamanos.

-No puedo hacerlo, Myrtle –le decía el rubio a Myrtle la llorona, que lo escuchaba con delicadeza-. Hoy lo intentamos de nuevo, ¿sabes? Hermione pone toda la predisposición del mundo, pero a mí todavía no se me para.

-Hijo de… -Harry irrumpió en el baño y levantó la varita. Entonces Malfoy se dio vuelta, lanzando lágrimas a diestro y siniestro, y sacó la suya aún más rápido.

-¡CRUCIO!

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Y claro, los chicos ya estaban en sexto. No se andaban con estupideces.

Los maleficios volaron por todos lados y destruyeron medio baño. Myrtle se alejó volando y gritando por todo el colegio: "¡Hay pelea! ¡Hay pelea! ¡Rápido todos, no se lo pierdan! ¡Malfoy vs. Potter, y está que arde!"

-¡VEN AQUÍ, POTTER! –bramó Malfoy, desde detrás de un cubículo-. ¡VOY A MATARTE!

-¡ESO QUISIERAS, IMPOTENTE! –Harry salió de su cubículo y apunto a Malfoy directo a la cara-. ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

Los chorros de sangre salieron por todo el cuerpo de Malfoy, que cayó temblando en el piso del baño. Entonces entró McGonagall, lo curó y se volvió hacia Harry.

-Voy a llevarlo a la enfermería, ni se te ocurra irte de aquí, Potter.

Y cuando ella se alejaba, y Harry se quedaba horrorizado en medio del baño, cubierto de sangre, Hermione entró.

-¡Harry! –dijo, mirándolo desde la puerta, con pánico-. Myrtle dijo que…

-¡Vete de aquí! –gritó Harry, de pronto enfurecido-. ¡Ya lo sé todo Hermione!

-¿De qué estás hablan…?

-¡De lo tuyo con Malfoy! –Hermione se quedó de piedra-. Al principio pensé que sólo lo habías hecho para vengarte, ¿sabes? Tenía perfecto sentido, unos besos frente a la biblioteca y lograrías hacerme enojar. Pero… ¿te acostaste con él? ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así?

Harry no lo entendía. Se acercó a ella mirándola con pura decepción y pena, ya no enojo. La chica se quedó allí, y las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por el rostro.

-Vete, Hermione –le dijo Harry, negando repetidamente con la cabeza-. Por favor, vete…

Todo el mundo se enteró de que Harry había dejado medio moribundo a Draco Malfoy, y más tarde, sin haber cenado nada, Harry se encontró sentado en la sala común con Ron y Ginny.

-No puedo creer lo que dices –decía Ron, cabizbajo-. Hermione con Malfoy… Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

-Yo creo que tiene mucho sentido –dijo Ginny, sentada junto a Harry-. ¿No lo ven? Él es el chico malo para ella, por supuesto que debe atraerle. Sin mencionar que es muy atractivo.

Harry la miró ceñudo.

-¡Aunque no tanto como tú, Harry, claro! –se apresuró a decir ella, y al segundo su rostro se tiñó de rojo-. Bueno, me voy a hacer los deberes…

Cuando se quedaron solos, Ron bajó la voz y se acercó a Harry por encima de la mesa.

-No entiendo por qué Hermione seguía enojada con nosotros –le dijo-. Tú y yo, bueno, nos arreglamos muy rápido, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no podía ella hacer lo mismo en vez de irse con Malfoy?

-Porque es Hermione –concluyó Harry-. No tolera que alguien le gane. Se enojó y decidió vengarse, y esta fue su gran venganza.

-¡Pero se acostó con el tipo! –protestó Ron-. ¿Era necesario llevarlo tan lejos?

-¡Y además es Malfoy! –protestó Harry-. No era necesario llegar a ese extremo, ya me hubiera molestado que besara al perdedor de Neville…

-¡Hola, chicos! –Neville acababa de sentarse junto a ellos. Harry y Ron se miraron. –Deberías dejar de meterte en problemas Harry, ahora no podrás jugar el partido contra Ravenclaw desde que McGonagall te castigó.

-No me digas… -dijo Harry por lo bajo.

-Oigan –siguió Neville-. ¿Por qué no están con Hermione? Se la veía muy triste.

-¿De qué hablas, Neville?

-La encontré llorando en un aula vacía… dijo que no quería hablar con nadie.

-Bueno, está bien –sentenció Ron, tratando de restarle importancia-. Que llore. ¿Qué nos importa a nosotros? ¿Verdad, Harry?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero sentía un nudo en el estómago.

-Qué crueles son –comentó Neville, con gesto de reprobación-. Tiene que haberles hecho algo muy malo para que digan eso. Yo creo que la pobre no se merecía estar ahí, sola. Debe estar pasando por cosas difíciles, deberían apoyarla… Bueno, me voy a la cama, estoy muerto de sueño.

Harry y Ron levantaron una mano vagamente en señal de despedida.

-Ah, Harry –dijo Neville, volviéndose un segundo antes de irse-. Me puse de novio con Luna. ¡Pensé que te alegrarías de saberlo!

Y se fue con una sonrisa grande.

-Me pregunto cómo serán sus hijos –comentó Ron, preocupado-. Imagínate un niño heredando la torpeza de Neville y, a la vez, la cara de drogada de Luna. Sus compañeros no lo dejarían llegar vivo a segundo año.

Harry rió.

-Y hablando de parejas, Harry –Ron guiñó un ojo, dándose aires-. Adivina a quién me estoy moviendo.

-¿Luna?

-¡No, por suerte!

-¿Demelza?

-Sigue probando.

-¿Ginny?

A Ron se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Ah, no, claro –Harry rió, nervioso-. ¿Tonks? ¿Ha vuelto a venir?

-Lavender –dijo Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras reía como idiota.

-¿Otra vez?

-¡No, no! –se apresuró a decir Ron-. Antes sólo nos besábamos. Ahora lo hemos hecho.

-Creí que habías perdido tu virginidad con ella –comentó Harry, pensativo.

-No, no fue con ella –Ron de pronto se quedó mirando al vacío, como recordando viejos tiempos…

Érase una fría noche de invierno, allá por cuarto año. Los adornos estaban colocados en el Gran Salón para el Baile de Navidad, y gente de todas las casas y de los tres colegios se acercaba con sus mejores túnicas de gala y sus parejas.

-¡Eres un asco, Ron! –se quejaba Padma Patil, mirándolo con asco-. ¡No puedo creer que te pusiste esa túnica inmunda!

-¡Si no te gusta vete a comer mierda! –le gritó Ron, furioso. Padma se alejó de él a grandes zancadas y se metió en medio de un grupito de chicos de Beauxbatons que habían ido solos, sonriéndoles.

-Puta –dijo Ron con el rostro en llamas, y se metió al Gran Salón.

Entonces entraron los cuatro campeones; Cedric con Cho, Fleur con Roger Davies, Harry con Parvati, y Krum, desde luego, con Ginny.

-¡Soy tan feliz! –decía Ginny mientras entraba de la mano con el enorme Krum al Gran Salón, sonriendo y saludando. Hermione la miraba desde una butaca, algo enojada (había ido sola).

-Hola –le dijo Ron, sentándose junto a ella. Hermione le lanzó una mirada y volvió a concentrarse en los campeones. En ese momento Harry pasaba junto a ellos, saludando y exhibiendo su perfecta sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos y brillantes.

-Parece el protagonista de una publicidad de dentífrico –comentó Ron, mirando a su amigo.

-¡Hola, chicos! –eran Fred y George, que habían ido con sus larguísimos cabellos peinados estilo década de los '80, haciéndose los rulos e inflándolos. También llevaban anteojos de colores, e iban de la mano con las dos chicas más hermosas de Beauxbatons después de Fleur.

-Veo que terminaron ambos solos –comentó Fred, guiñándole un ojo a Ron-. Podrían aprovechar y quedarse el uno con el otro… ¿no?

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Por un minuto sus miradas quedaron conectadas románticamente, mientras una música de piano sonaba tras ellos.

-Qué lo sueñe –dijo la chica, frunciendo la nariz con desprecio.

-Púdrete –le dijo Ron, se puso de pie y se alejó (seguían peleados porque Ron había adivinado, correctamente, que ella iría sola, aunque ella era muy orgullosa para admitirlo).

Entonces Ron vio que Fleur discutía con Roger Davies y se alejaba furiosa. Ron juntó valor y fue tras ella.

-Fleur, ¿estás bien?

-¡ _Todogs_ los _hogmbres_ son iguales! –dijo ella, dándose vuelta, enojada-. ¡Sólo _quieguen tocagla_ a una, _metegle_ la mano _pog_ todos _lagos!_

-No todos somos así –Ron le tendió una mano-. ¿Te apetece bailar?

Fleur lo examinó con la mirada unos instantes. Luego sonrió y aceptó.

Los dos bailaron toda la noche, hasta que ya todos habían vuelto a sus habitaciones, cansados. Cuando nadie más quedaba excepto ellos y la extraña pareja de Dumbledore y la profesora Sprout, que se besaban con locura (¿no era gay Dumbledore?) Fleur se acercó a Ron y le habló al oído.

-Has _sigo_ muy _caballego egsta_ noche, _Gron, ¿sabgues? Ahoga_ si _puegues tocagme._

- _¿Cógmo_ dices? –preguntó Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos, asustado. Dos horas después seguían en el carruaje de Beauxbatons teniendo sexo, que se movía de un lado al otro (a pesar de que era un carruaje enorme) y rechinaba estruendosamente.

-¡OH, MADEMOISELLE! –se escuchó el grito de Ron por una ventana.

-Ron, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Harry, en el presente. Los dos seguían sentados en la sala común.

-Claro, estoy bien –dijo Ron, con una sonrisa-. Recuerdos… -y se quedó allí, sonriendo.

El día del partido, Harry despertó bien temprano por la mañana. Como siempre que había partido, su despertador mágico sonó a las seis furiosamente, haciendo que todos pegaran un sobresalto.

-¡DÍA DE PARTIDO! –gritó Harry automáticamente, abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie de forma militar. Como siempre que había partido, salió con la escoba por la ventana del cuarto a toda prisa, y una vez en los terrenos, empezó a trotar junto al lago. Su mente aún estaba dormida, así que apenas era consciente de lo que hacía. Realizó unos estiramientos, boxeó media hora con el sauce boxeador acaloradamente y regresó a su cuarto volando para una rápida ducha. Luego bajó al desayuno y se sentó en la mesa con su túnica de Quidditch, terminando de estirarse el hombro izquierdo mientras su plato especial para día de partido consistente en un vaso grande de leche, frutas y carbohidratos aparecía frente a él.

-Harry, hoy no juegas –le recordó Ron, sentándose perezosamente a su lado-. Estás castigado, ¿recuerdas?

-Ahh… cierto. –Harry tomó la asquerosa manzana y la arrojó lejos, enojado (fue a parar sobre la cebeza del profesor Flitwick). Luego miró hacia su plato y gritó-. ¡Pónganme comida de verdad, asquerosos elfos! ¡Hoy no juego! Qué bueno que Hermione ya no nos hable, así no empieza a joder con su pedo.

-Bueno, Harry, nos vemos –dijo Ron un rato más tarde, levantándose. Ginny y los demás también se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia el estadio, junto con el resto del colegio. Harry, en cambio, se fue entristecido hasta el despacho de McGonagall.

-Bueno, Harry –le dijo la profesora-. Quería que Dumbledore te supervisara en tu castigo mientras yo me iba a ver el partido, pero aparentemente se fue de viaje otra vez.

-¿A dónde se va siempre? –preguntó Harry. Entonces recordó que ya le había mostrado el recuerdo al director y le había contado todo sobre los Horcruxes, lo que quería decir que ya sabía esa respuesta (No, no escribí mal, el verdadero nombre de los Horrocruxes es Horcruxes, pero Salamandra traduce todo como quiere).

-No sé a dónde se va –dijo McGonagall, pensativa-. Creo que tiene un romance con Sprout otra vez –entonces la profesora fue hasta su repisa, donde había una foto de Dumbledore, y una lágrima cayó de su rostro, pero luego se recompuso y se volvió hacia Harry-. El profesor Snape ya salió de Azkaban, pero aún no quiso regresar al castillo. Quizás, después de todo, Dumbledore haya ido a convencerlo. En fin, Harry, haremos esto.

Harry escuchó con atención.

-Quiero ver el partido, y quiero que ganemos, ¿entendido? –Harry asintió-. Así que haré que tu castigo dure sólo media hora. Si la inútil de Ginny resiste media hora evitando que Cho Chang atrape la Snitch, quizás aún podamos ganar.

Harry sonrió y se sentó a cumplir su castigo. Media hora después, McGonagall se puso de pie.

-Es suficiente, Potter –y sacó de debajo de su escritorio la Saeta de Fuego de Harry.

-¿Cómo la consiguió? –preguntó Harry, atónito.

-Ser la jefa de la casa tiene sus privilegios –dijo McGonagall, guiñándole un ojo, y le lanzó la escoba, que Harry atrapó en el aire-. ¡A ganar!

Harry se subió a la escoba de inmediato y se alejó volando a toda velocidad. Pasó por los pasillos volando como una ráfaga, atravesó el Vestíbulo y salió volando a través de las puertas abiertas hacia los jardines, donde el rugido de los fanáticos llegó a sus oídos. Voló y voló más deprisa hasta que llegó al estadio, levantó vuelo hasta pasar por encima de las gradas más altas y escuchó los gritos de asombro de todo el mundo cuando lo vieron entrar al campo.

-¡TIEMPO! –bramó Harry, en dirección a Madame Hooch. De mala gana, la mujer paró el partido y permitió que Harry se acercara a su equipo, que lo recibió con vítores.

-¿Cómo van? –les preguntó, una vez estuvieron todos reunidos.

-¡Ganamos trescientos a ciento cuarenta! –le dijo Ron, eufórico-. ¡Si atrapamos la Snitch ganamos el torneo!

-Bien –dijo Harry, pensando una estrategia-. Ginny, volverás a tu puesto de cazadora. Dean, largo de aquí.

Dean Thomas miró a Harry con furia y se dirigió al banco de suplentes.

-¡Vamos todos! –gritó Harry-. ¡A ganar!

Madame Hooch hizo sonar su silbato y todos volvieron a volar. En las gradas, la gente gritaba: "¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!". Harry sonrió y los saludó, mirando hacia las gradas y blandiendo su mano de izquierda a derecha, en un amplio saludo. De pronto, mientras lo hacía, sintió que algo pequeño y muy veloz que justo pasaba por allí se le metía en el puño, y cerró la mano instintivamente.

-¿Pero qué carajo…? –Harry abrió los ojos bien grandes al darse cuenta de que había atrapado la Snitch, de casualidad, mientras saludaba a la gente. -¡SI! –gritó, y se la mostró a todos-. ¡GANAMOS!

El estadio se vino abajo. La gente bajaba por las gradas hacia el campo y lo ovacionaba. Su equipo entero empezó a volar hacia él, gritando de triunfo, atónitos. Ginny iba delante de todos, con una sonrisa radiante. Se acercó con la escoba y se lanzó sobre Harry, y entonces Harry la abrazó y, así sin más, la besó.

-¡Ohhhhh! –exclamaron todos en el estadio contemplando la escena, enternecidos. Un largo rato después, Harry se separó de Ginny y buscó con la mirada a Ron. El pelirrojo lo miraba desde su escoba, y asintió con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo a Harry. De pronto, la bestia en su estómago rugió triunfante y Harry se dispuso a volver a besar a Ginny, feliz de la vida de que Ron les diera su consentimiento. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió un profundo dolor en toda la cara: Alguien acababa de pegarle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡AUCH! –bramó la multitud bajo él, poniendo todos cara de dolor.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! –Dean Thomas estaba junto a él, en el aire, sobre su escoba, y escupía rabia al hablar-. ¡ESA ES MI NOVIA, IDIOTA!

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Harry estaba atónito-. ¡Pero si ustedes cortaron! ¡Ya no eran novios!

-¡Sí, cortamos! –confirmó Dean, todavía con más ira-. ¡Y luego volvimos al día siguiente!

Harry se quedó perplejo.

-Oh… -dijo, rascándose distraídamente-. Bueno, no sabía eso.

-¡MUERE! –Dean se lanzó sobre él y lo empujó.

-¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! –empezaron a gritar todos emocionados, bajo ellos.

-¡SILENCIO! –bramó entonces Madame Hooch, ampliándose la voz. Harry y Dean dejaron de atacarse y miraron al centro del campo, desde donde Hooch los miraba. -¡NO PUEDEN PELEAR ASÍ, DESORGANIZADAMENTE! –bramó la mujer, fuera de sí-. ¡DEBEN HACERLO EN UN CUADRILÁTERO, APROPIADAMENTE!

-¿Qué?

De pronto, con un movimiento de varita, Madame Hooch hizo aparecer un cuadrilátero de boxeo en medio del estadio y la multitud se dispuso alrededor, gritando y aplaudiendo.

-¡Ahora bajen y peleen! –gritó Hooch-. ¡Y ni se les ocurra desobedecerme, o todos sabrán que son unos maricas!

Harry y Dean bajaron hasta el cuadrilátero y se subieron, mirándose con odio. Harry le dio su escoba a Ron, quién se subió tras él y le dio unos masajes en el hombro mientras Harry saltaba en el lugar y escupía al suelo, frotándose las manos, sin dejar de mirar a Dean.

-Hazlo mierda, amigo –le dijo Seamus a Dean, mientras le hacía masajes también. Ambos se sacaron las túnicas y Madame Hooch les pasó unas de boxeo y un par de guantes.

-Recuerden que no pueden usar magia –les dijo, antes de ponerse entre ellos y sonar su silbato.

Harry y Dean corrieron hacia el otro, rugiendo, mientras todos a su alrededor gritaban emocionados. Saltaron uno sobre el otro y cayeron al suelo juntos, golpeándose a más no dar con toda la furia.

-¡SÁCALE TODOS LOS DIENTES, DEAN! –gritaba alguien entre la multitud.

-¡ARRÁNCALE LOS OJOS, HARRY! –esa voz era la de Hagrid-. ¡MÉTELE LOS DEDOS EN SUS GLOBOS OCULARES COMO TE ENSEÑÉ!

Harry y Dean pelearon hasta que terminaron con los rostros morados, llenos de moretones, y entonces, exhaustos, cayeron cada uno por su lado, respirando con dificultad. Podría decirse que la pelea era un empate.

Entonces Harry se acercó al borde del ring y buscó a Ginny, que estaba muy emocionada allí.

-Ginny, ¿a quién prefieres? –le preguntó, escupiendo sangre al hablar-. Estabas aún con él, pero igual me besaste. ¡Eso quiere decir que te gusto!

-¡Ohhhhh! –exclamó la multitud de nuevo.

-¡No es cierto, ¿verdad, Ginny?! –dijo Dean, acercándose también-. ¡Somos novios! ¡Siempre te he cuidado! ¿No es cierto que me prefieres a mí?

Entonces se hizo el silencio y todo el mundo miró a Ginny, que no dejaba de sonreír, maravillada.

-Prefiero al mejor –dijo ella, divertida-. Ustedes saben, al que mejor pelee.

Todos aplaudieron y varias personas levantaron a Ginny en brazos, emocionados por sus palabras.

-La gente actúa de maneras muy idiotas cuando están todos juntos –comentó Hermione, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya la oíste, Dean –Harry se sonó el cuello y miró a su rival con expresión demente.

-Vas a volver con tus papis, Potter –Dean escupió al suelo y levantó los puños, preparándose. Todos miraban con la boca abierta, y de pronto todo el mundo contuvo el aliento cuando los dos chicos se acercaron el uno al otro, con los rostros sudados y al rojo vivo en las expresiones más dementes y furiosas, levantando un puño envuelto en un guante rojo, como en cámara lenta, y se lanzaron hacia el otro a la vez.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –bramó Harry, haciendo bajar su gancho derecho con todas su fuerzas sobre Dean. El puñetazo del otro no dio en Harry, sino que le pasó rozando una oreja, pero el gancho de Harry le dio de lleno en la cara, contorsionándole toda la mandíbula y lanzando varios dientes de Dean en el suelo. De pronto varias luces de flashes de cámaras de fotos aparecieron en medio de aquella escena, que tenía lugar en cámara lenta.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –la multitud perdió el control cuando Dean cayó inconsciente al suelo, y se abalanzaron sobre el cuadrilátero y sobre Harry. De nuevo, Ginny llegó primero, rodeó en brazos su cuerpo todo sudado y magullado, y lo besó alocadamente. Harry la levantó en brazos y la subió en su escoba, y se alejó con ella volando sobre la gente, que no dejaba de aplaudir y gritar con júbilo.


	12. École d'amour

École d'amour

* * *

 _NUEVA VISITA A HOGSMEADE PROGRAMADA_

 _Para todos los alumnos que se hayan quedado con ganas de hacer una visita a Hogsmeade luego de cancelada la última, informamos que el director ha decidido añadir una fecha adicional antes de los exámenes finales para disminuir el estrés de los alumnos. Se recuerda que es sólo para alumnos de cuarto en adelante con autorización, y en esta ocasión se establecerán especiales medidas de seguridad…_

-Genial –dijo Ron, leyendo el anuncio-. Yo sabía que Dumbledore no era un viejo mala onda como dicen algunos. ¿Me acompañarás hasta Cabeza de Puerco –bajó el tono de voz-. para mi reunión con ya sabes quién? –se refería a Lavender-. Me aterra acercarme solo a ese lugar.

-No puedo, Ron, iré con Ginny –Harry le lanzó una mirada a su amigo para ver si detectaba algún signo de resentimiento, pero todo estaba normal en la cara de Ron.

-Ah, sí –dijo él, buscando algo con la mirada entre la gente de la sala común-. A propósito de eso, Harry, ven arriba, quiero mostrarte algo.

Harry lo siguió hasta las habitaciones, curioso.

-Mira –Ron sacó algo de su baúl, un folleto rosado. Se lo pasó y Harry leyó:

 _École d'amour, el lugar donde tus fantasías más chanchas pueden realizarse._

 _Ubicado en un discreto rincón del pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade, cuenta con doscientas treinta y seis habitaciones con las más variadas temáticas de la magia y hechicería. ¿Les gustaría a ti y a tu pareja ser duendes de la era medieval atrapados en la cacería? ¿O preferirían encontrarse solos en una habitación que representa a la perfección el famoso bar "las Tres Escobas"? ¿Quizás les gustaría expresarse su amor en las calles de Dijon, la ciudad francesa más cercana al colegio Beauxbatons? Todo es posible aquí…_

Harry siguió leyendo, con una sonrisa en la cara y luego miró a su amigo.

-No hablarás en serio…

-Tienes que ir, Harry –Ron le guiñó un ojo-. No quiero recordar que es con mi hermana con quien te estoy recomendado que vayas, pero si dejamos eso a un lado, es totalmente recomendable. Fui con Lavender el otro día…

Le contó cómo había invitado a la chica y ambos se habían metido en una habitación tematizada con unos criaderos de dragones de Rumania.

-Es mucho más que una habitación con algunos decorados en papel por aquí y por allá –contó Ron, emocionado-. Tienen alguna clase de magia que hace que realmente sea igual que estar en esos lugares, sólo que sin nadie que pueda aparecer para molestarte. Recuerdo que Fred y George se la pasaban hablando de ese lugar. "¡École d'amour, hermanito! ¡Allí es donde vamos! ¡Y tú no puedes venir porque eres un enano!" Já. Yo no tenía la menor idea de qué me hablaban entonces.

Más tarde Harry le contó a Ginny. No sabía cómo pedirle aquello sin morirse de la vergüenza, así que simplemente le pasó el folleto mientras estaban pasando el rato en los terrenos del colegio, y de pronto la escuchó matarse de la risa.

-¡Eres terrible, Harry! –dijo, sin dejar de reír-. He escuchado de este lugar. Creo que Fred y George solían frecuentarlo con varias chicas del colegio.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa-. ¿Y, qué me dices?

-Harry… -la chica se acercó a él después de lanzar una mirada alrededor; estaban solos en un tramo cerca del lago-. Sé que tú ya has estado con Hermione. Y bueno, no sé, quizás te hayas acostado con alguien más aparte de ella; si es así no quiero saberlo, de cualquier forma…

Harry tuvo una especie de Flash Black instantáneo donde los rostros sonrientes de Luna, Cho, Demelza, Tonks y Romilda Vane pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza.

-Así que deduzco que algo de experiencia debes tener, aunque sea un poco –siguió Ginny, mientras Harry tragaba saliva con esfuerzo, tratando de no poner ninguna cara que lo delatara-. Pero yo soy… bueno…

-Eres virgen –dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos-. No me importa, Ginny, en serio. De cualquier forma es tu decisión, y entenderé si quieres esperar o…

-No, no, claro que no –dijo ella-. Quiero hacerlo. Creo que eres el indicado, es decir, siempre has sido tú el que me ha gustado… Desde pequeña. No podría imaginar una mejor ocasión. Así que bueno… Pero alquilemos una habitación normal, Harry, no quiero perder la virginidad en Las Tres Escobas sobre la barra ante la mirada atónita de un maniquí de Madam Rosmerta.

Harry se desternilló de la risa. Al final acordaron ir bajo la capa para hacerse invisible (algo que sin duda sería ideal en el mundo _muggle_ para evitar las miradas de la gente al entrar en un lugar así caminando…) y Harry se fue a clases sintiéndose algo culpable por la notable diferencia de experiencia entre él y Ginny. Se había imaginado que la chica ya lo habría hecho con Dean Thomas. Esto lo dejó pensando en la vez en la que él mismo, Harry, había perdido la virginidad, un año atrás, y los recuerdos de la escena lo acompañaron durante toda la clase de Encantamientos…

Era de noche, y ya casi todos se habían ido de la Sala Multipropósito. Todos menos Cho, que se había quedado observando una fotografía de Cedric Diggory en un espejo, con cara de aprehensión; y menos Fred y George, que acosaban a Harry con preguntas sobre sus nuevos caramelos explosivos.

-¿Y qué piensas, Harry? –decía Fred-. ¿Crees que deberíamos hacerlos más explosivos?

-Muchachos, ¿me permiten? –les dijo él señalando a Cho con la cabeza y poniendo una cara de "¿Son idiotas o se hacen?". Fred se dio vuelta y le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

-Ve a lo tuyo, galán –susurró George, y se marcharon comentando algo sobre _École d'amour._

-¿Estás bien, Cho? –preguntó Harry, acercándose al espejo.

-Sí, Harry, gracias –dijo ella, volviéndose-. Eres muy buen profesor, Harry.

-Lo sé –dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza, luego se detuvo y se ruborizó-. Es decir. Lo siento, no estaba pensando en lo que decía.

Cho lanzó una risita. Era muy evidente que Harry estaba nerviosísimo.

-Todas estas cosas que nos enseñas… -siguió ella, con expresión triste-. Podrían haberlo salvado, ¿sabes? A Cedric…

-Oh, no, lo dudo, Cho. Cedric dominaba todas estas cosas. El problema fue que Voldemort era mejor que él, y lo agarró desprevenido. Y Colagusano levantó la varita antes de que Cedric pudiera defenderse y le lanzó el maleficio "¡AVADA KEDABRA!" sin que este pudiera hacer nada al respecto, y Cedric cayó al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos, todo tieso y duro, muerto…

Harry se dio cuenta de que Cho lloraba desconsoladamente y dejó de hablar.

-Lo siento, creo que hablé de más –dijo, algo incómodo.

Entonces Cho se lanzó sobre él y empezó a besarlo con desesperación, mientras lloraba incontroladamente. Ambos cayeron sobre el suelo, besándose, y pronto Cho miró hacia arriba y exclamó "muérdago"; entonces la chica se volvió hacia Harry sonriendo y empezó a sacarle la túnica.

Estupefacto, Harry sintió como la chica le quitaba toda la ropa, y se quedó allí desnudo, sin saber bien qué hacer.

-Nunca has hecho esto, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Déjame a mí –Cho se sentó sobre Harry, y el chico abrió grande la boca cuando pudo sentirla. Sin saber bien qué hacer mientras Cho se movía una y otra vez sobre él, mordiéndose los labios y con los ojos cerrados, el chico se quedó totalmente tieso con ambas manos al costado del cuerpo y la vista clavada en el muérdago.

Un minuto treinta y dos segundos después, ya habían terminado y Cho había encendido un cigarro, sentada junto a Harry y con la mirada perdida a lo lejos. Lucía decepcionada.

Harry se empezó a vestir, sin saber bien qué otra cosa hacer. No supo qué decirle, así que sólo se quedó allí en silencio. Entonces, en medio de la situación incómoda, Cho se puso de pie y le dirigió una breve sonrisa antes de retirarse.

-¡Harry! –era el profesor Flitwick, en la actualidad-. ¿Escuchaste algo de todo lo que dije la última hora?

-Claro que sí, profesor –se apresuró a decir Harry, sentándose erguido.

-Ah, bueno, sólo me aseguraba –dijo el profesor, y le sonrió-. ¡Ahora largo todos! ¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Los alumnos de Gryffindor se alegraron mucho cuando llegó el fin de semana y tuvieron la oportunidad de marcharse a Hogsmeade. A las diez de la mañana, Harry se encontró con Ginny en la sala común y bajaron juntos hasta los terrenos del colegio y hasta el largo camino al pueblo mágico. Ginny parecía bastante nerviosa y no le hablaba mucho, Harry tuvo que sacarle conversación. Una vez hubieron llegado allí, la chica tiró de él y lo condujo adentro de Honeydukes. Harry le preguntó si quería comprar algo, pero ella sólo lo había llevado para meterlo en el fondo, tras una estantería sin estudiantes (donde exhibían los caramelos con gusto a jugos gástricos) y le urgió que sacara la capa para hacerse invisible allí. Harry dedujo que la chica no habría querido hacerlo afuera porque le daba miedo que alguien sospechara.

Una vez estuvieron los dos cubiertos por la capa, se alejaron de la tienda y avanzaron a través de los negocios, calle abajo. Unas cuadras después encontraron la dirección del lugar, y pensaron que aquello debía estar mal.

-¿Es aquí? –dijo Ginny en voz muy baja. La dirección pertenecía a lo que lucía como una casa común y corriente, casi igual a las de alrededor. Harry no supo qué hacer, no podía tocar el timbre estando invisible y preguntar.

Entonces, de pronto, la verja de la entrada, que les llegaba por la cintura, se abrió sola. Los chicos interpretaron eso como una señal de que podían pasar, y entraron hasta llegar a la puerta principal, que se abrió sola también. Harry sintió que Ginny le aferraba el brazo con fuerza bajo la capa.

-Bienvenidos –dijo una voz femenina, que parecía provenir de las paredes. Se encontraban en una sala circular donde no había nadie más, muy bonita, decorada con muchas plantas e incluso una pequeña cascada, y tenía dos puertas, aquella por la que habían entrado y otra más delante, a escasos metros. –Ustedes están en _École d'amour_ , donde todas sus fantasías se hacen realidad. Nuestro complejo es totalmente anónimo, por lo que no deberán preocuparse por los demás magos que pudiera haber. Mientras estén aquí, todos son invisibles a ojos ajenos excepto a los ojos de sus parejas, gracias a la magia elaborada por vuestra anfitriona, Claudine Lefebvre. Por favor, sírvanse de acceder al Lobby principal, donde encontrarán las diversas opciones para su estadía. Que tengan una sensual estancia.

Harry y Ginny se miraron el uno al otro y se quitaron la capa. Harry la guardó en su mochila mientras entraban al vestíbulo principal, donde había más de una docena de puertas. Por las paredes había inscripciones en tinta hechas en letra cursiva que pasaban de un lado al otro, como si fueran los mensajes luminosos de las pizarras en estadios deportivos. Se leía toda clase de mensajes románticos escritos en francés, de los que Harry no pudo entender mucho.

Cada puerta tenía algo escrito en ella. En algunas se leían cosas como "lugares mágicos conocidos", "lugares exóticos", o "lugares a la intemperie"; Ginny tiró del brazo de Harry y lo condujo por una puerta que decía "habitaciones simples". A su vez, por el pasillo que acababan de descubrir había muchas más puertas con letreros en los que se leía "vacío" u "ocupado", sobre la descripción de la habitación.

-¡Vamos a esta! –le dijo Harry, señalando una puerta en la que se leía "habitación húngara (aclimatada con fuego emitido por dragones reales)".

-Mejor no… -dijo Ginny, con miedo, y lo llevó hasta el interior de una habitación titulada "recámara simple".

Harry, después de leer todos los otros títulos impresionantes, pensó para sus adentros "claro, Ginny, porque tú no pagarás los cien Galleons…" pero ni bien habían cruzado el umbral se quedó boquiabierto: si eso era la recámara simple, las otras debían ser impresionantes. Parecía un pequeño palacio, con una cama de cuatro plazas con mantas de seda en medio, sobre un círculo de suelo de mármol rodeado de un pequeño río con aguas rosadas que corría en derredor, fuentes y flores por todos lados, y una escalerita de piedra que conducía a un piso superior, que se veía desde allí, bordeado por una barandilla de piedra blanca, en el que parecía haber un enorme y reluciente baño, entre otras cosas.

-Increíble –murmuró Ginny, que había olvidado sus nervios. El agua que rodeaba la cama pronto cambió de color y se puso de un morado intenso, para luego volverse verde.

Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos y dio vuelta el seguro, luego colgó la mochila en un perchero y miró a Ginny sonriendo.

-Harry –dijo ella, mirándolo con seriedad a los ojos-. Necesito ir al baño.

-Claro, te espero aquí –dijo él, empezando a caminar a la cama, a la que se accedía por un hermoso puentecito de madera.

-No –dijo ella-. Vete.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Vete! –dijo ella, mirándolo con súplica. Harry no entendía bien que pasaba pero accedió y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo quieres que te espere?

-¡No lo sé, sólo vete unos veinte minutos y vuelve! –lo empujó para que saliera y lo miró antes de cerrar la puerta-. ¡Lo siento!

Harry dedujo que Ginny estaría mal del estómago y le molestaría que él estuviera en el mismo cuarto esperándola. Se puso a pasear por el corredor nervioso, temiendo que alguien saliera de un cuarto y empezara a fijarse en él y en su cicatriz, pero entonces recordó que nadie más podía verlo.

Había una escalera que conducía a un pasillo superior. Harry se metió por él y empezó a curiosear por los nombres de las otras habitaciones, las que parecían cada vez más impresionantes. Se metió por otro pasillo, y luego por otro. Bajó unas escaleras y siguió caminando. ¡Qué grande era aquel lugar!

Después de un rato miró su reloj de pulsera y decidió que ya estaría bien volver. Se dio la vuelta y dio dos pasos hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido.

"Por aquí…" pensó, y se metió por un largo corredor. Pero miraba los nombres de las puertas y no recordaba haberlos leído antes. Entonces se metió por otro corredor, y empezó a leer cosas como "Tienda de dulces Honeydukes-ocupado", "El Caldero Chorreante (con Tom mirando)-ocupado". "El Caldero Chorreante (sin Tom)-libre". Aquella sección debía ser la de lugares mágicos conocidos, lo que quería decir que se había alejado de "habitaciones convencionales" y se había puesto a vagar por las demás secciones.

-Estoy totalmente perdido –dijo en voz alta, consciente de que nadie podía verlo ni oírlo, aunque hubiera más gente en ese momento en el corredor. Caminó a lo largo de otros dos pasillos y vio que en una pared había un teléfono. Lo descolgó y encontró una tecla que decía "recepción", que se apresuró a presionar.

-¿Hola? –dijo una voz de hombre del otro lado.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? –empezó Harry, nervioso. Se sentía un estúpido. –Oye, me puse a caminar por los pasillos y me perdí, y quería saber cómo encontrar el cuarto…

-¿Nombre? –le preguntó el mago del otro lado, con una voz bastante fatigada, lo que irritó a Harry.

-Nunca dejé mi nombre al entrar –dijo Harry.

-Los registros son automáticos –le dijo el mago, todavía con más cansancio-. ¿Nombre?

-Harry Potter.

-Aquí estás, Potter. Habitación 134, "recámara simple". Sigue derecho por el mismo pasillo en el que estás, dobla a la derecha y sigue todo derecho. La numeración de los cuartos está en letra pequeña sobre los picaportes. Así podrás guiarte hasta encontrar el 134.

El hombre colgó antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada más. Furioso, caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo, dobló a la derecha y empezó a caminar hacia adelante, mirando los números de los cuartos. 95, 96, 97… 32.

De pronto el pasillo terminó, y no había ningún 134. Harry notó como la ira se apoderaba de él. Ese mago de la recepción era un imbécil, seguro quería tomarle el pelo.

En esas encontró otro teléfono.

-¿Hola? –dijeron del otro lado. Harry estaba preparado para empezar a soltar insultos, pero se detuvo al comprobar que era otro recepcionista el que atendía. En este caso, una chica.

-Hola –dijo Harry, y le explicó que se había perdido. La chica soltó una risita. Podría haberse interpretado como una burla, pero sonaba tierna, simpática.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella-. Aquí puedo ver en dónde te encuentras. ¿Harry, verdad? Bien, estás bastante lejos de tu cuarto. –A Harry le sorprendió que no se diera cuenta de que él era Harry Potter, y no sólo Harry, y el hecho de que no lo reconociera por su fama lo hizo sentirse todavía mejor respecto a ella. –Uff, sería complicadísimo explicarte como ir. Espérame, te voy a buscar.

La chica cortó y Harry se quedó inmóvil. Estaba algo… ¿nervioso?

-¡Este lugar es un laberinto! –dijo a los cinco minutos una voz chillona. Harry se dio vuelta asustado y vio a una joven con los brazos abiertos y revoleando los ojos. Era sencillamente hermosa, de cabello castaño oscuro, rellenita, con mejillas sonrosadas y ojos oscuros. A Harry le dio un vuelco el estómago.

-Disculpa que te he hecho venir… -empezó Harry.

-¡No te preocupes!- exclamó ella con una radiante sonrisa-. ¡Sígueme!

La chica empezó a caminar y Harry fue tras ella, acalorado.

-¡Es tan normal que la gente se pierda que me sorprende que Claudine no haya puesto letreros aún!

-Me siento bastante estúpido –confesó Harry.

La chica rió de la misma forma de antes. A Harry le pareció la risa más tierna que hubiera escuchado, como si la chica le asegurara con ella que todo estaba bien, y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Empezaron a hablar en el trayecto. Le dijo que se llamaba Chloé y que había estudiado con la dueña del lugar, que era su amiga, en el instituto Beauxbatons. De pronto, mientras recorrían los pasillos, pareció que el lugar entero se llenaba de un calor en ascenso. Ya estaban cerca cuando Harry le llamó la atención respecto a un letrero en una puerta que decía: "habitación nube nueve".

-¿Realmente es sobre una nube? –preguntó, escéptico.

-¡Sí! –dijo ella, muy alegre-. ¿Quieres ver?

-Bueno, supongo que…

La chica ya había abierto la puerta. Harry se asomó y quedó estupefacto: Frente a él había cielo y sólo cielo, de un azul claro, y a sus pies, ni bien terminaba el rellano de la puerta, una larga nube se extendía.

-¡Vamos, salta! –dijo ella, riendo.

Harry se dejó caer y pensó que atravesaría la nube e iría a caer desde lo alto, hacia la profundidad… Sin embargo, se quedó allí de pie, sobre la nube, y sus pies experimentaron un placer descomunal. Se sentía como si flotara sobre la nada misma, sus pies ya no soportaban ningún peso.

-No sólo estás parado sobre una nube, con las ventajas que eso conlleva –dijo ella, sonriéndole abiertamente, lo que la hacía cada vez más y más linda-. Con cada paso que das, la nube toca determinados puntos de tus pies que te producen toda clase de sensaciones. Vamos, ¡sácate las zapatillas!

Harry obedeció y dio unos pasos descalzo. De inmediato todo su cuerpo se relajó y se ruborizó intensamente al notar que empezaba a sentir una erección.

-No te avergüences, es uno de los efectos que provoca sobre tus pies –explicó ella. Entonces se acercó a Harry caminando con mucha elegancia sobre la nube, como si hubiera estado allí ya mil veces. Le sonrió con una mirada inquisidora, que parecía preguntarle, "¿puedo?", a lo que Harry respondió que sí, sin hacer ningún movimiento de cara o labios.

Se besaron sobre la nube, con los ojos cerrados, mientras el viento les golpeaba el rostro con suavidad. Harry nunca había estado tan relajado y a la vez tan excitado, ambas sensaciones parecía provocarlas la nube. Sus pies se deleitaban sólo de estar allí, descalzos.

Entonces algo se movió dentro de su cerebro.

-Espera –dijo, apartándose de ella-. No debería…

-Sí, claro –dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos-. Te pido disculpas.

Pero lo decía sonriendo, y Harry no le creyó.

-Eres Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dijo él.

-¡Casi lo hago con Harry Potter! –dijo ella emocionada, y dio unos saltitos sobre la nube. Entonces volvió a mirarlo radiante y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios antes de añadir-. ¡Bueno, nos vemos, cuídate!

-¡Espera! –Harry la tomó del brazo, la atrajo hacia él y empezó a besarla. Cayeron sobre la nube como si se hubieran lanzado sobre espuma, y el vapor blanco los cubrió mientras se besaban alocadamente y empezaban a tocarse.

-Soy una mierda –decía Harry en voz alta más tarde, caminando por el largo pasillo, solo. Por fin llegó a la habitación 134 y entró, preparado para darle sus disculpas a Ginny. Encontró a la chica recostada en la cama, con un hermoso vestido de seda rojo puesto, y se sentó a su lado. Estaba dormida.

Harry miró su reloj. Habían pasado dos horas desde que saliera. De pronto Ginny abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo… -Harry se puso a pensar. Le causaba mucha culpa lo que había hecho, y al mismo tiempo Ginny se veía muy linda con ese vestido. No quería mentirle, porque ella lo quería mucho y ese iba a ser un día muy importante en su vida, el día que perdiera la virginidad, pero al mismo tiempo no quería decirle la verdad. ¿Qué hacía?

-¿Sí?

-Ginny, no puedo hacer esto –dijo Harry. Entonces Ginny se sentó en la cama, muy seria.

-¿Qué pasó, Harry? ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Eso no importa, porque no es ése el motivo de que no pueda hacer esto.

-¿Y por qué no puedes?

-Porque amo a Hermione –dijo Harry, descubriendo la verdad exactamente al mismo tiempo que la decía. Lo había dejado salir y ahora ya estaba hecho: él y Ginny acababan de darse cuenta en ese preciso momento de lo que le pasaba a Harry. –Yo no soy virgen, Ginny –añadió-. Estuve con muchas chicas, y al principio pensaba que era divertido, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. No lo hago porque sea divertido, lo hago porque estoy tratando de decirme a mí mismo que no siento nada por Hermione, que ella no movió nada en mí. Pero no es así, ¿entiendes?

Ginny parecía al borde de las lágrimas, pero se esforzaba con todo su ser por contenerlas.

-Desde que ella se enojó conmigo, he estado haciendo eso –continuó-. Mintiéndome a mí mismo…

-Ya déjalo, Harry. Entendí.

La chica se levantó y fue caminando hacia el baño, donde debía haber dejado su ropa. Harry se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. De pronto sentía que quería pedirle a Ginny que se largara, que lo dejara allí solo para poder concentrarse en el profundo dolor que estaba brotando de su interior.

Y de la nada, sin que pudiera haberlo esperado, sintió los suaves labios de Ginny en su mejilla. Miró hacia ella atónito. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿No estaba furiosa?

-Te quiero, Harry –y la pelirroja lo abrazó, hundió su cara en su pecho y se quedó allí. Los dos se quedaron en esa cama rodeada por las luces del agua que cambiaba de color, y ahora se ponía azul.

Harry sintió algo caliente en su pecho, y se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba llorando. Entonces miró para otro lado, aunque no hacía falta porque Ginny no iba a verlo, no sabría que se había puesto a llorar él también.


	13. Barra libre en la Disco Hogsmeade (par1)

Hoola! Creo que le título lo dice todo sobre este cap, no? Jaja. Mis comentarios de hoy son para informar que este es el anteúltimo o antepenúltimo cap, no recuerdo, y luego viene la GRAN, GRAN súper continuación del fic, la cual se llama LA DEBILIDAD DE HERMIONE. Exacto, apuesto a que no se lo esperaban, ¡Es una trilogía! O triorgía, depende el punto de vista ;) La tercera y última parte se llama LA HUMEDAD DE HERMIONE ASCIENDE (jaja) y fue récord de lecturas en la otra página donde tenía esto publicado (mentira, jamás tuvo éxito).

Bueno, espero que disfruten! Saludos!

* * *

 _Anteriormente en "La humedad de Hermione"…_

Había sido toda una aventura, luego de sentir la piel de una mano tomar la suya, el recorrido a través de los pasillos, con sus miradas enganchadas por finos hilos de seda invisible. Hermione contraía su cuerpo, sus ojos suavemente entrecerrados. Los labios de Harry la besaban despacio, mientras el joven sonreía y se corría a un lado, para revelar la pelirroja cabeza de Ron.

-No podemos seguir haciendo esto –les dijo ella, autoritariamente-. Es absurdo. Sólo fue…

Pero volvió a pasar una vez, y luego otra.

-Te dije de lo que te perdías, Hermione -dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Pero nadie puede enterarse -se apresuró a decir ella.

-Te amo –le dijo entonces Harry en el despacho del director, acariciándole una mejilla y mirándola, sus rostros a apenas centímetros de distancia.

-Yo también te amo, Harry.

-¿De qué sirve? -exclamó Draco en voz alta, llorando, mientras miraba la foto de Hermione fijamente-. ¿De qué me sirve poder verte reír, si no puedo hacerte reír yo?

-¿Estabas con Hermione? -dijo Ron, furioso-. Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Estuvo bueno?

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? –le espetó Harry-. ¿Estás enamorado? ¿La quieres sólo para ti?

-¡Estoy harta de ustedes, los hombres! –gritó la chica-. ¡¿Por qué no regresan una vez que hayan madurado, así no tengo que soportar todas sus estupideces infantiles?!

-Granger, ¿me ayudas con una cosa? –le preguntó Malfoy. Un rato después se besaban fuera de la biblioteca.

-¿Te acostaste con él? –preguntó Harry, muy dolido-. ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así?

-No puedo creer lo que dices -decía Ron, cabizbajo-. Hermione con Malfoy… Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -la multitud perdió el control cuando Dean cayó inconsciente al suelo, y se abalanzaron sobre el cuadrilátero y sobre Harry. De nuevo, Ginny llegó primero, rodeó en brazos su cuerpo todo sudado y magullado, y lo besó alocadamente.

-Amo a Hermione –le dijo Harry, descubriendo la verdad exactamente al mismo tiempo que la decía-. Desde que ella se enojó conmigo, me he estado mintiendo a mí mismo.

-Te quiero, Harry -Ginny lo abrazó, hundió su cara en su pecho y se puso a llorar.

* * *

 _Barra libre en la Disco Hogsmeade (primera parte)_

* * *

-¿Cómo estuvo lo tuyo con Lavender, Ron? –le preguntó Harry a su amigo. Ya había anochecido, pero los dos estaban afuera igualmente, en la cabaña de Hagrid, mientras el semigigante calentaba agua en su tetera.

-Muy bien –Ron se rascó distraídamente su incipiente barba pelirroja-. Estuvimos en Cabeza de Puerco porque ella no quería que nos vieran, y de ahí fuimos para _École d'amour._

-¿Cómo haces para pagarlo? –preguntó Harry con cuidado, tratando de no insinuar que Ron fuera pobre-. Ese lugar cuesta una fortuna.

-¡Oh, soy un idiota! –Ron se dio una palmada en la frente-. No te di ningún cupón, ¿verdad? Fred y George se hicieron socios _full time_ , ahora que tienen dinero, y me dan todos los cupones para entrar gratis que yo quiera, ya que tienen ilimitados.

-Perfecto, ahí se fueron mis cien Galleons –se lamentó Harry.

-Y dime, Harry, ¿por qué dices que terminaste con Ginny? –preguntó Hagrid, sentándose a la mesa y depositando en la misma la tetera humeante. Harry ya les había contado lo sucedido, o parte de lo sucedido.

-Porque se dio cuenta de que es un cabrón infiel que no puede estar cinco minutos saliendo con alguien sin empezar a desear tener otras –le contestó Ron, aunque luego le sonrió a Harry-. De nuevo, Harry, no quiero recordar que es a mi hermana a quien engañaste, pero al menos tuviste la decencia de decírselo.

-Sí, supongo –Harry estaba ensimismado en pensamientos, unos pensamientos amargos que bailaban desde Ginny hasta Hermione.

-Todos están muy perversos –Hagrid frunció el ceño y se estremeció levemente, preocupado-. Ustedes ahora hablando de ese motel al que van, y la otra noche cuando desperté encontré a Luna y Neville haciéndolo estilo perrito sobre mi mesa. ¡Qué les parece!

Harry no pudo contener la risa y terminó escupiendo todo el té mientras se desternillaba.

Pasaron los días y llegó Junio a Hogwarts, junto con el profesor Snape, a quien todos miraban con miedo y se alejaban de su presencia. Pero Harry y Ron tenían la cabeza en otras cosas para preocuparse por él, y una de esas cosas era la fortuita desaparición de Hermione, que misteriosamente ya no volvía a la Sala Común de noche.

-Yo digo que se va con Malfoy –le dijo Ron, que de pronto lucía enojado, cuando hablaban del tema en la Sala Común, una noche-. ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer? Ir a buscarlo y golpearlo –Harry lo miró por encima de su libro de pociones, aquel que le habían traído de Flourish y Blotts-. No es que me importe, claro. Que ella haga lo que quiera con su vida. Pero deberíamos hacerlo por principios, ¿no? Él es nuestro enemigo, y se está acostando con… bueno.

-Con Hermione –concluyó Harry-. Estoy de acuerdo, pero yo aún tengo que ir a los castigos con McGonagall todos los sábados, no sé si sea buena idea.

-¡Hey, chicos! –era Seamus Finnigan, que se acercaba a los saltitos con una sonrisa radiante en la cara-. El sábado iremos a _MagicNight_ , ustedes saben, la Disco Hogsmeade, ¿quieren ir?

Un par de preguntas surgieron de la mente de Harry al instante.

-¿Hay una disco en Hogsmeade?

-Claro –dijo Seamus-. Pero es sólo para mayores de edad y queda algo alejada del centro, por eso los alumnos no tienden a mencionarla.

-Pero… -Harry levantó un dedo, pensativo-. Si no podemos salir del castillo, ¿cómo…?

-Sí que podemos salir –Seamus se sentó junto a Harry, paciente-. La regla de no salir de los terrenos del colegio ya no rige cuando eres mayor de edad, Harry, por eso quizás hayas visto a algún alumno de séptimo salir por ahí alguna vez; suelen hacerlo.

-Bueno, yo no he visto muchos chicos de séptimo saliendo de Hogwarts por los portones continuamente –comentó Ron-. Pero tengo entendido que los ÉXTASIS no te dejan mucho tiempo para andar saliendo, ¿verdad?

-Exacto –convino Seamus.

-Ah, pero yo no soy mayor de edad aún –se lamentó Harry-. Cumplo en Julio.

-¡Ah, no te preocupes! –Seamus se puso de pie y volvió a sonreír-. Te daremos una poción de envejecimiento a corto plazo, el otro día Neville se tomó una y pudo salir sin problemas, ¡él también cumple en Julio!

Harry miró hacia el otro lado de la sala común y observó a Neville sobre un sillón con Luna sentada en su regazo. La gente no miraba mal a Luna por estar en una casa que no le correspondía, sino que todos les daban palmaditas y los felicitaban; algunos incluso los aplaudían, y Neville sonreía feliz.

-Haremos previa en Las Tres Escobas –dijo Seamus, antes de marcharse-. ¡A las diez salimos para allá!

Durante el resto de la semana, Harry observó a Hermione cada vez que bajaba a almorzar. La chica desaparecía de la mesa de Gryffindor cinco minutos después de haber empezado a comer; pero no se iba para la de Slytherin, sino que desaparecía hacia el Vestíbulo. Y Draco tampoco solía estar presente en ningún lado (de hecho, había estado faltando a Pociones), pero tampoco se los veía a ambos juntos…

Llegó el sábado, y Harry y Ron usaron la tarde para terminar todos sus deberes, la primera vez que lograban aquella hazaña sin ayuda de Hermione.

-¡Por fin! –gritó Ron cuando acabó su redacción para Encantamientos y, de la euforia, la hizo un bollo y la lanzó lejos. Luego, con un perezoso movimiento de varita, volvió a recomponerla a su forma original. Harry vio que Ginny había levantado la cabeza, en una mesa no muy lejana, y luego de mirar a Harry y ponerse roja volvía a concentrarse en la larga pila de libros que tenía que estudiar para sus MHB.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde volando en el campo de Quidditch para festejar la falta de deberes, a pesar de que ya había terminado el torneo de Quidditch y el campo estaba siniestramente vacío, con un aura de abandono, y más entrada la noche fueron a cenar y luego a sus cuartos.

-Yo me baño último –dijo Ron, tirándose en la cama y sacando del bolso una caja de ranas de chocolate.

-No, yo quiero bañarme último –protestó Harry.

-¿Jugamos cartas mientras tanto? –sugirió Seamus, buscando en su bolso-. Báñate tú primero, Neville.

-Uff, siempre me cagan a mí –protestó Neville, tomó su toalla y ropa interior limpia y se dirigió al baño. Entonces entró Dean, y Harry y él se quedaron mirándose. Se suponía que los dos saldrían juntos esa noche.

-Sin resentimientos, Harry –dijo Dean, y le tendió la mano.

-Sin resentimientos –dijo Harry, estrechándosela-. ¿Bueno, hacemos un Póker Mágico?

Se pusieron en un círculo en el piso y empezaron a jugar. Seamus se prendió un cigarro y jugaba recostado de lado, mientras que Ron se había puesto en ropa interior porque tenía calor y se rascaba los rojos pelos del pecho mientras pensaba, mirando sus cartas.

Después de que todos se bañaron y se hicieron las diez, empezaron a cambiarse, perezosamente. No debían ir vestidos de túnicas de gala, ya que eso era para ocasiones más formales. Seamus les prestó unas túnicas para salir que tenía; la de Harry tenía mangas de cuero y el cuello era en V.

-Tómate esto, Harry –dijo Dean, que acababa de elaborar una poción dentro de un vaso descartable y se la pasaba a Harry-. Es la poción de envejecimiento a corto plazo, te hace unos dos meses mayor de lo que eres. De esa forma podrás burlar el encantamiento para salir del castillo.

Harry se la tomó, pero no sintió que nada pasara. Preguntándose si habría funcionado, se puso en marcha junto a los cuatro chicos, que empezaban a reír y bromear mientras bajaban las escaleras a la Sala Común.

-Tenemos que conseguir algo de Felix Felicis para el próximo sábado –decía Seamus, entusiasmado-. Mi primo ha usado Felix una noche y dijo que fue sensacional. Lástima que sea tan raro, pero si juntamos dinero entre todos quizás podamos comprar una botella pequeña.

Varias personas se los quedaron mirando cuando ingresaron a la Sala Común, los cinco sonriendo y vestidos para salir. Ron tenía el largo pelo mojado cayéndole sobre la cara, y hasta Harry se había peinado.

Cuando descendían por el tercer piso, Snape apareció frente a ellos y los detuvo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? –exclamó, con furia. Miró a Harry y su mueca de desprecio se acentuó aún más.

-Somos mayores de edad e íbamos a salir –dijo Seamus-. ¿Cuál es el problema, profesor?

Snape le clavó los oscuros ojos y luego los entrecerró.

-Mejor dense prisa. Que sean mayores de edad no los autoriza a pasearse por el castillo de noche.

Y se marchó ondeando su capa tras de sí.

-Pedófilo –exclamó Dean por lo bajo, luego añadió-: Las normas nos permiten andar de noche siempre que sea para abandonar el castillo. El pedófilo sólo quiere hacerse el rudo con nosotros.

-Menos mal que no se diera cuenta de que yo aún soy menor –dijo Harry, pero cuando llegaron a las verjas las pudo traspasar sin problemas, y los cinco chicos emprendieron entonces el largo camino a Hogsmeade bromando y riendo. Cuando llagaron, Harry se llevó una grata sorpresa: Las calles del pueblo mágico estaban todas iluminadas con luces que caían de los tejados y árboles, y otras que flotaban sobre las calles; había algunas personas ya caminando por allí, y cuando entraron en Las Tres Escobas, vieron que el bar estaba lleno de magos a partir de la edad de ellos y de hasta veinticinco o treinta años; incluso se encontraron con Fred y George, que les hicieron señas para que fueran a ocupar su mesa, que compartían con Lee Jordan.

-¡Muchachos! –exclamó Fred, sonriendo abiertamente. Llevaba una túnica de piel de dragón y un par de anillos de oro-. ¡Por fin los veo por aquí! Ron, ya eres mayor de edad hace meses, ¿cómo es que recién ahora te vemos por aquí, en la vida nocturna de Hogsmeade?

-Cállate –le dijo Ron, sentándose a su lado. Fred le hizo señas a Madame Rosmerta para que les llevara más sillas.

-¿Es cierto que venden drogas en su tienda? –preguntó Seamus sin más reparos, mientras encendía otro cigarro. Fred lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como ofendido.

-¿Consumes drogas, Seamus? –le preguntó Fred, seriamente-. Porque nosotros no, ni mucho menos las venderíamos.

-Sólo decía…

Llegó Madame Rosmerta, y Dean y Neville pudieron sentarse.

-Gracias, preciosa –le dijo George a la camarera, y ella le sonrió.

Se quedaron unas horas allí, tomando, y el bar se fue llenando incluso más. Vieron a un montón de gente conocida: Alicia Spinnet estaba en una mesa cercana con Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson; Terry Boot estaba con Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner en otra mesa; Susan Bones y sus amigas en otra; y gente más grande, ex compañeros de Percy, por ejemplo.

-Ahí está Malfoy –comentó Ron.

-¡¿Dónde?! –Harry se dio vuelta con brusquedad y buscó al chico con la mirada. Efectivamente, estaba casi en la otra punta del pub, sentado con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson.

-No está con… -Ron se interrumpió a sí mismo.

-No, no está con ella –Harry se volvió para seguir prestándole atención a la charla que sostenían los demás chicos sobre las pociones de amor que vendían Fred y George, pero por dentro el misterio se apoderaba de él. ¿Acaso ya no andaba con Hermione? Y en ese caso, ¿a dónde se iba todo el tiempo la chica?

-Tenemos a alguien para presentarte, Ron –dijo Fred entonces, mirando a su hermano por encima de la mesa. Ron se interesó en la charla.

-¿A quién?

-¿Tú no salías con Lavender otra vez? –le preguntó Neville, que tenía espuma de la cerveza en el bigote.

-¿Y tú como te enteraste? Se suponía que era secreto.

-Sí, por supuesto que es secreto, considerando que Lavender está de novia con Michael Corner –dijo Neville negando con la cabeza, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-¡Claro! –saltó Ron-. ¡Eso lo explica todo! ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso, Neville?

-Una amiga de Luna… que es amiga de Michael –dijo el chico-. Y Luna te vio con Lavender el otro día en Cabeza de Puerco.

-Bueno, ahora sí que me interesa tu propuesta, Fred –dijo Ron, algo enojado-. ¿De quién me hablabas? Espero que no sea una de tus bromas, como "el sauce boxeador".

-No, no –dijo Fred-. Creo que ese ya te dio unos buenos golpes, ¿no? –le guiñó un ojo-. Me refiero a aquella hermosa dama que está allí –y señaló con el dedo a la barra, donde varias chicas estaban de pie esperando los tragos que Madame Rosmerta servía.

-No conozco a ninguna –dijo Ron, mirando a las chicas, que debían tener unos veinte años.

-No ellas –dijo Fred, pero George le ganó de mano.

-Madame Rosmerta.

-¿Qué?

-¡Bien hecho, Ron! –exclamó Seamus con alegría.

-¿Que le gusto a Madame…? ¡Imposible! ¡Está buenísima!

Todos rieron.

-Bueno, es lo que ella dijo –continuó George-. Estábamos aquí, ¿cuándo fue, Fred? ¿El miércoles?

-No lo sé, venimos a este bar todas las malditas noches.

-Y estábamos tratando de ligárnosla… -continuó George.

-Como siempre –acotó Fred.

-Pero ella nunca quiere –dijo George frustrado.

-Y entonces nos dice… -continuó Fred.

-¡…el único Weasley que me atrae es el menor! –culminó George, ya con odio. -¡Increíble!

Ron sonreía de oreja a oreja y miraba hacia la barra.

-Vamos a llamarla –sugirió Dean, y entonces empezó a hacer señas, hasta que la mujer los vio.

-¡No! –dijo Ron, pero ya era tarde, y la curvilínea mujer caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre, muchachos?

-¿No quieres sentarte un rato con nosotros, Rosmerta? –le preguntó Seamus, sonriendo, e hizo ademán de levantarse para dejarle su asiento-. Ya debes estar cansada de tanto trabajar.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionan, sí lo estoy –dijo ella, y aceptó sentarse en la silla de Seamus, que se fue a buscar una para él. -¡Es muy exhaustivo trabajar doble turno yo sola aquí! Debería conseguir a alguien más, ¿alguno de ustedes está interesado en un empleo de medio tiempo?

-Ron lo está –dijo Harry, respaldándose bien para que Rosmerta pudiera ver a Ron, a su lado, que se estaba poniendo rojo.

-¡Oh, ¿de veras?! –le preguntó ella, mirando a Ron radiante.

-Eh... yo… -Ron tragó saliva y Fred rió.

-Vamos, Ron –le dijo su hermano-. Pídele a Rosmerta que te muestre las instalaciones.

George se tapó la cara con ambas manos para que no lo vieran reírse. Madame Rosmerta, que aparentemente había tomado unos cuantos tragos mientras hacía su turno, sonrió y le hizo señas a Ron con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, pequeño Weasley! ¡Puedo mostrarte el bar para que veas si te gusta el trabajo! –se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la barra, y le indicó a Ron que la siguiera. Ron se puso de pie y se marchó sin mirar a nadie, pero pronto todos en la mesa habían empezado a aplaudirlo, y Harry creyó ver una sonrisa en la cara de Madame Rosmerta cuando giraba sobre sus talones para cruzar al otro lado de la barra.

-Entonces… -Ron miró confundido todas las miles de botellas que había allí-. ¿Cómo se sirve el Whiskey de fuego?

-Luego te enseño eso, ahora acompáñame a la bodega, empezaremos allí.

Ron siguió a la mujer a través de una puerta y unas escaleras que bajaban a un sótano. Cuando llegaron, los ruidos del bar se apagaron un poco y Rosmerta encendió una luz.

-Bueno, primero que nada, lo importante es la calidad de la cerveza –dijo ella, mirándolo directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa-. Es nuestro principal producto.

-Entiendo –dijo Ron, mirando a los barriles.

-El gusto es lo principal… -la mujer se acercó a Ron y le colocó un dedo índice en los labios. Al instante Ron se ruborizó, pero ella no pareció fijarse, y se acercó más a él colocando un rojo zapato delante del otro, y moviendo las caderas con exageración. –Tiene que tener buen gusto, ¿sabes? –y entonces le aferró el largo cabello rojo con ambas manos y empezó a besarlo. Ron tropezó hacia atrás pero logró recuperar el equilibro, y entonces la aferró torpemente de la cintura y le devolvió el beso. Rosmerta lo empujó un poco hacia atrás y se sentaron sobre unos enormes barriles de cerveza de manteca. Al hacerlo, derribaron un pequeño recipiente al piso, que estalló derramando un líquido escarlata por doquier.

-Ese olor –Ron arrugó el entrecejo, pero Rosmerta volvió a apoderarse de él y siguió besándolo; entonces le colocó una mano sobre un pecho y Ron olvidó sus pensamientos y se concentró en ella. La desvistió y se dejaron caer hacia atrás del barril, donde había unas cómodas cajas vacías, justo antes de un espacio cubierto de oscuridad donde lo único que se divisaban eran unos baúles enormes.

Se recostaron sobre las cajas de cartón y empezaron, y Ron sintió una delicadeza conocida en los roces de la mujer, como si ya hubiera estado con ella antes. Esos besos lo hicieron perderse en un mundo alterno de dicha y goce puros; afirmó a Madame Rosmerta contra su cuerpo y la recorrió mientras la mujer abría las piernas y desaparecía en él, le acarició la espalda y respiró su aliento, y de pronto sintió algo estremecedor, un escalofrío inaudito que lo llenaba de dicha y al mismo tiempo de otra sensación, culpa quizás; se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en eso que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, y ambos continuaron haciéndolo con el mismo frenesí. Finalmente acabaron juntos, abrazados, y aún besándose. Ron no se atrevió a mirar a la mujer. Esperó a que el momento hubiera pasado y ella se incorporara para ir a vestirse.

-Bueno… -dijo ella, torpemente. Entonces Ron sí la miró, y volvió a fruncir el ceño. –Me voy a seguir atendiendo, pequeño Weasley.

-¿Cómo estuvo? –le preguntó George, diez minutos después, cuando volvió a sentarse junto a ellos. –Eres un mocoso con suerte, ¿sabías?

-Tiene razón, Ron –convino entonces Lee Jordan-. Rosmerta no elige a cualquiera.

Ron no habló mucho más del tema y siguió bebiendo. Harry ya iba por su sexto vaso de cerveza y empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol.

Se hicieron las dos de la mañana. Se pusieron todos de pie luego de pagar la cuenta y salieron del bar. Ya borracho, Harry fue aún consciente de lo hermoso que se había puesto el pueblo en el transcurso de esas horas, si es que era posible que se pusiera más hermoso: las luces brillaban sobre un sinnúmero de magos que iban y venían por la calle principal, riendo y bebiendo; a lo lejos podían verse las colinas que se erguían en derredor a aquella sobre la cual estaba alzada el pueblo, y el aire del verano les rozaba el rostro al pasar. Pero lo más lindo era el ambiente festivo que se respiraba, y la alegría en los rostros de todo el mundo. El pueblo era, evidentemente, el polo de atracción para los magos mayores de edad los sábados por la noche.

-Apurémonos –dijo Seamus-. Si llegamos antes de las dos y media pagaremos sólo media entrada.

-Ah, no tienen que preocuparse por eso –Fred se rozó la túnica de piel de dragón con la mano mientras hablaba-. George y yo conocemos al dueño, que es a su vez el dueño de la tienda de chascos Zonco. Nos llevamos muy bien con él y nos deja pasar gratis y beber todo lo que queramos, nosotros y nuestros invitados.

-¡Genial! –dijo Dean-. ¡Tenemos barra libre!

-Hoy voy a morir, definitivamente –se lamentó Neville.

-Ya deja de preocuparte porque tu noviecita te castigue –lo molestó Seamus.

-No me preocupa ella –se defendió Neville-. A Luna le encantan todas estas cosas, seguro encontraría divertidísima mi resaca. No, quien me preocupa en verdad es mi abuela.

-¿Y ella cómo va a enterarse?

-Conoce a todos en Hogsmeade. Te apuesto a que lo sabrá.

Llegaron a la puerta de _MagicNight_. Era un lugar inmenso que se veía bastante monótono desde afuera, pero ni bien entraron el panorama cambió radicalmente. Todo el suelo era de colores que se encendían y apagaban, la enorme bola que giraba sobre la pista de baile no contenía espejitos que reflejaran las luces, sino que emitía las luces por sí misma y las lanzaba por doquier, y frecuentemente lanzaba burbujas y lazos de colores. Además, las barras en los costados, atendidas por brujas y magos jóvenes, continuamente lanzaban tragos que se elevaban por sí solos hacia sus dueños, que los recibían a metros de distancia casi con indiferencia y colocaban unas monedas sobre las bandejitas de plata en que venían, las cuales volvían a los barman flotando por encima de la gente. Ni bien entraron, unos tragos fueron hacia ellos, conteniendo un líquido rojo con hielo y coronados por pedacitos de frutillas.

-Licor mágico del Dr. Hoytz –dijo Fred, tomando su vaso y haciéndole un ademán al dueño del lugar, a quien habían encontrado en la entrada-. Pruébenlo muchachos, van a amarlo.

Harry y Ron bebieron y se miraron el uno al otro, asintiendo con la cabeza. El trago era riquísimo. Fueron hacia una de las barras y se quedaron por allí cerca, observando a la gente bailar. Los chicos empezaron a hablar animadamente y Harry se quedó con la mirada clavada en un punto a lo lejos y el vaso en la mano. Una chica muy linda bailaba en la pista, pero no podía distinguirle el rostro. Se la quedó mirando y al final decidió apartarse del resto e ir hacia ella.

Varias personas se lo quedaron mirando mientras atravesaba la pista de baile. Era evidente que llamaba la atención también entre los magos mayores a aquellos que estudiaban en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, la chica en cuestión, al percatarse de que iba hacia ella, se dio vuelta y empezó a alejarse. ¿Quién era? Harry apuró el paso, pues algo en su estómago le indicaba que así lo hiciera.

Al final, habiendo llegado al otro extremo de la disco, las puertas de los baños parecieron anunciar un decepcionante final para su persecución; pero no fue así, la puerta del baño de damas estaba tan atiborrada de brujas cuchicheando entre sí y rebuscando en sus bolsos por maquillaje que la chica a quien Harry perseguía tuvo que detenerse. Finalmente se dio vuelta y Harry pudo verla. Decepcionado, se dio cuenta de que no era quien él había creído que era, sino que era Luna.

-¿Por qué huiste? –dijo el chico entonces, sin siquiera saludarla.

-¡Por favor, no le digas a Neville que vine! –dijo ella, preocupada y mirando hacia donde estaban los demás chicos con nerviosismo.

-¿Viniste a espiarlo? Pero, ¿cómo hiciste? No eres mayor de edad aún.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, supongo –dijo ella, mirando a Harry a los ojos. Harry recordó aquellos momentos en que se divertía yendo a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw a acostarse con Luna, y le parecieron momentos lejanos y desagradables; no porque Luna fuera desagradable, sino porque esos ratos en sí contenían un elemento que no le gustaba.

-No le diré nada a Neville –dijo Harry, bebiendo un trago-. Pero no deberías ponerte maniaca con él. Neville no va a hacer nada malo.

-Lo sé –Realmente parecía que Luna estaba segura de ello, lo que dejó a Harry desconcertado-. Bueno, me voy –y la chica se fue, desapareciendo casi tan rápido como había aparecido.

Cuando Harry volvió con los demás, lo sorprendió ver que Malfoy entraba en la disco, acompañado por sus dos amigos y Pansy. Los dos se miraron con odio, y Draco se alejó hacia otro lado. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Harry para desviar la conversación con sus amigos, que le preguntaban a donde había ido con tanta prisa, y empezó a criticar a Malfoy.

-Todos sabemos que es un idiota –dijo Fred, que había terminado su Licor mágico del Dr. Hoytz y esperaba a que le mandaran su siguiente bebida-. Muchachos, tengo algo que anunciarles –todos pusieron atención-. Debido a la ocasión, ustedes saben, que todos ustedes nos acompañen, he ordenado que nos traigan un tequila explosivo.

Harry y Ron no mostraron signos de asombro, pero Dean y Seamus abrieron grande sus bocas y parecieron dudarlo, eso quizás fue lo que asustó a Harry.

-No lo sé, Fred –dijo Dean, pensativo-. He oído cosas sobre esa bebida…

-Y todas son ciertas –dijo George con una sonrisa-. Esperen y verán, muchachos. Y no se acobarden.

De pronto, apareció un pequeño montoncito de bandejas de plata cargando los vasos más pequeños que Harry hubiera visto, del tamaño de un pulgar, con lo que parecía dos o tres gotas de bebida. En las bandejitas también había limón y sal.

-¿Alguna vez han podido tomar más de uno? –preguntó Seamus con curiosidad, y Lee negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Ron pusiera cara de susto.

-No se preocupen, muchachos, lo peor que puede pasar es que se desmayen y terminen con un insoportable zumbido en un oído durante una semana –dijo George con despreocupación.

-O dos –dijo Fred con un dedo en los labios, como recordando viejos tiempos.

Todos se colocaron sal en la mano y se miraron entre sí. Luego levantaron los pequeños vasos en un brindis y se los bajaron de un trago. Harry enseguida sintió como si un chorro de lava ardiente le descendiera por la garganta; se llevó las dos manos al cuello olvidando el limón, con los ojos llorosos, y Fred se apresuró a colocarle el limón en la boca abruptamente. El jugo de limón alivió un poco la sensación en la garganta, pero aún sentía que su estómago se prendía fuego. Hizo una mueca arrugando toda la cara y giró la cabeza impulsivamente. Vio que Ron también tenía cara de asco.

-Bueno, muchachos –entonces, la voz de Fred sonó mucho más eufórica, y, al tratar de verlo, Harry noto cómo se le desenfocaba toda la mirada-. ¡Es hora de divertirse!

La risa de Fred pareció resonar lejos y hacer eco en la mente de Harry. El muchacho entonces esbozó una sonrisa estúpida y se apartó el cabello de la cara. Seamus se encendió otro cigarro y los ocho caminaron hacia el medio de la pista de baile.

Bueno, nos veremos la próxima, con lo que muy probablemente sea el último capítulo, si es que consigo meter tooodo lo que falta que pase en un solo cap! : ) Gracias por leer, un saludo grande!


	14. Barra libre en la Disco Hogsmeade (par2)

_En el capítulo anterior…_

-¿A dónde se va Hermione?

-Yo digo que con Malfoy –dijo Ron.

-¡Hey, chicos! –era Seamus Finnigan-. El sábado iremos a la Disco Hogsmeade, ¿quieren ir?

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? –exclamó Snape, furioso.

-Menos mal que no se diera cuenta de que yo aún soy menor –dijo Harry, mientras se iban.

-¡Muchachos! –exclamó Fred, sonriendo al verlos entrar en Las Tres Escobas-. Tenemos a alguien para presentarte, Ron.

Ron siguió a Madame Rosmerta a través de una puerta y unas escaleras que bajaban a un sótano. La mujer se acercó, le aferró el largo cabello con ambas manos y empezó a besarlo.

-¿Tú no salías con Lavender otra vez? –preguntó Neville.

-¿Y tú como te enteraste? Se suponía que era secreto –le dijo Ron.

-Sí, por supuesto que es secreto, considerando que Lavender está de novia con Michael Corner. Luna te vio con Lavender el otro día en Cabeza de Puerco.

-Bueno, muchachos –dijo Fred, luego de que tomaran los tequilas explosivos, en la Disco-. ¡Es hora de divertirse!

* * *

 _Barra libre en la Disco Hogsmeade (segunda parte)_

* * *

-¡Bésame! –le dijo la rubia, mientras Harry trataba de mantener el equilibro.

-No…

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque amo a Hermione! –le dijo Harry. ¿Por qué la gente no entendía eso? Era bastante simple. La chica, que debía tener unos dieciocho años, revoleó los ojos cansinamente, pero no se rindió.

-¿Quién es esa Hermione?

-Es simplemente… La chica más hermosa que puedas imaginarte –le dijo Harry, volviendo a adoptar la sonrisita estúpida. El exceso de alcohol impedía que diferenciara a aquella chica de un Bowtruckle. –Es castaña, y siempre lleva el cabello alborotado –sonrió aún más-. Como si no pudiera controlar el frizz, ¿entiendes? Y su cara es de una piel muy suave, sus ojos son como… no lo sé… a veces son fríos y severos, como si te castigaran por no haber hecho los deberes de Transformaciones, ¿entiendes? Pero luego sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y se vuelven los ojos más tiernos del mundo, como diciendo: "Eres un pillo, pero está bien" –Harry rió, ahora totalmente abstraído del contexto-. Y esos labios… Son lo más delicado que pueda existir, te lo juro, y hay veces… -tragó saliva-. Hay veces que pareciera que tuvieran miedo, cuando se abren un poco y los besas… Pero no es miedo de ti… Es miedo de enamorarse perdidamente de ti… O es mi miedo de enamorarme tanto de ellos que ya no pueda dejarlos ir nunca más… ¿sabes? Y entonces se convierten en mucho más que labios para mi… porque sé que ahora son algo que necesito para vivir, ese calor entre los brazos, al abrazarla… ¿Te he contado lo que se siente abrazarla? No puedo hacerlo, nunca podría poner eso en palabras. Sacude todo mi mundo, es simplemente…

La chica rubia lo miraba con lástima, angustiada, y parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Hermione, ¿quién es Hermione? Hermione es lo más lindo que me haya pasado jamás, sólo eso.

Harry cayó entonces en la cuenta de que esa conversación estaba teniendo lugar realmente, con otro ser humano, y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos. No estaba nervioso ni avergonzado, ya que el nivel de alcohol en su sangre era tal que enmudecía la capacidad de sentir cualquiera de esas dos cosas.

-¡Pues ve por ella! –dijo la rubia entonces, y lo sujetó firmemente de un brazo. Ella también estaba bastante ebria. -¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Es el amor de tu vida!

-No… -Harry se apartó un paso y el suelo bajo sus pies cambió de verde a blanco-. No, ella está con otro… O eso creo… No sé, hace mucho no hablamos.

Y entonces se dio la vuelta y se alejó a largos pasos. Atravesó la pista de baile hacia la pared contigua a los baños y se metió en el salón VIP, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que hacía. Cuando volvió a tener conocimiento, estaba sentado en un sofá grande de cuero rojo, o al menos eso parecía en la oscuridad parcial, y la música electrónica le destrozaba los tímpanos.

-¡Harry! –la voz parecía venir de muy lejos-. ¡HARRY!

El chico levantó la cabeza al tiempo que alguien se sentaba a su lado. En su intento de identificar a su acompañante casi vomita.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Harry, ¿estás bien?!

Pero ahora Harry sentía que no podía hablar. La cabeza le daba vueltas con tanta furia que estaba seguro de que explotaría.

-Harry, tómate esto –le pasaron un pequeño frasco de vidrio tapado con un corcho-. Tómalo. Es un tónico para quitar el alcohol, hará que te sientas mejor.

Harry se llevó la poción a los labios y tragó hasta la última gota. Entonces sintió un calor en el estómago, pero no era el mismo calor abrasador del tequila explosivo, que parecía devorar sus entrañas e incendiarlo desde dentro, sino un calor hermoso que lo sanaba. Sus alrededores empezaron a dejar de girar, lentamente, y pudo respirar más tranquilo. Entonces se fijó en su acompañante, y literalmente dejó escapar un grito de asombro que hizo que varios a su alrededor se dieran vuelta a mirar.

-¡¿Pansy Parkinson?!

Entonces Harry estuvo seguro: el tequila lo había cagado de la cabeza. Ahora estaba en una realidad alterna en la que Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada a su lado, lo había salvado de la casi muerte a la que sus amigos lo habían llevado, y lo miraba amablemente con una sonrisa tranquila. Sí, eso era definitivamente el mundo de lo absurdo.

-Me voy de aquí –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie, pero aunque el tónico había tenido resultados milagrosos, se dio cuenta de que aún seguía bastante ebrio, y le costaba enderezarse.

-¡No, no te vayas! –Pansy lo tomó con suavidad de un brazo y logró hacerlo sentar de vuelta a su lado de un tironcito.

-¡NO! –bramó entonces Harry-. ¡Ya estoy harto! ¿Entiendes? ¡Estoy harto! Yo no hago nada malo, sólo voy por ahí viviendo normalmente, haciendo las cosas que se supone que debería hacer, y entonces, ¡ZAAS! ¿Cómo me meto en estas cosas? ¡Me he acostado con Tonks, con Luna, con Romilda y con…! ¿Con quién más? ¡Ah, sí, también con una extraña de la cual ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre! ¡Pero esto es el colmo! ¡El colmo! ¡¿Pansy Parkinson?! –Harry miró hacia el techo, enojado, como si hubiera alguien allí riéndose de él-. ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¿Pansy Parkinson? ¡¿En serio?!

-Ya cálmate, Harry, no hay nadie allí arriba –dijo la chica, con una sonrisa. Harry entonces dejó de gritar y se quedó en su lugar, respirando agitado, pero luego no pudo contenerse y volvió a enojarse.

-¡¿PANSY PARKINSON?!

-¡Harry! –la chica lo miró de lleno, con la típica mueca de asco que llevaba siempre, pero algo divertida igualmente-. ¿Pero qué te pasa? Sólo te vi aquí al borde del desmayo y quise ayudarte, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Siempre traigo un poco de tónico contra el alcohol por si me excedo bebiendo.

-Sí, disculpa –Harry se calmó un poco y decidió volver a sus cabales-. Lo siento, es que últimamente me pasan cosas de lo más extrañas.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices –la chica entonces se cruzó de brazos y bufó, con la vista clavada en la pared opuesta. Parecía bastante molesta, y su mueca de asco le torcía la comisura de los labios a un lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo entonces Harry, aunque por dentro deseaba poder simplemente irse de allí, sin sentir que le debía nada a la chica.

-Nada, es el idiota de Malfoy –dijo ella entonces, y sus ojos adoptaron una forma siniestra-. Está con la idiota de Granger.

-¿Aquí? –dijo Harry, y se apresuró a mirar a la salida de la sección VIP, como esperando ver a Hermione de pie allí.

-No, me refiero a que sale con ella –Pansy revoleó los ojos-. ¿Qué demonios le ve a esa chica?

-Bueno… -Harry sonrió nuevamente (aún estaba ebrio)-. Hermione es simplemente… -entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada de desprecio en la cara de Pansy, y decidió no contarle sus pensamientos sobre Hermione a ella también-. ¿Así que aún están juntos? Pensé que Draco no había logrado satisfacerla y ella se habría aburrido.

Pansy entonces rió, con una risa malvada y cruel.

-Draco tiene unos problemitas, ¿cómo te enteraste?

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta –dijo Harry, y entonces le sonrió. En esos momentos aparecieron dos vasos cargados de Licor mágico del Dr. Hoytz y Harry tomó uno, y le pasó otro a ella-. Toma, te invito este.

-Sólo digamos que lo sé –dijo ella, sin darle las gracias y llevándose la bebida a los labios-. Pero no creo que Granger haya conocido nada mejor, porque Draco sigue ensuciándose con ella.

-Oye… -la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Harry.

-Y lo que es peor –continuó Pansy-. Ya ni siquiera nos presta atención a los demás. Nos ha costado horrores convencerlo de que saliera esta noche. ¡Oh, mira, ahí viene!

Draco estaba entrando en los reservados absolutamente solo, y empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos, sin haberlos visto. Entonces, de la nada, Pansy se arrojó sobre Harry y empezó a besarlo.

-¡Hey! –Harry empujó a la chica con las dos manos, apartándola.

-¡Si te ve besándome, quizás sienta celos y deje a la sangre sucia! –dijo ella a toda velocidad con un susurro cargado de odio y resentimiento. Harry lo pensó una fracción de segundo, y entonces tomó a Pansy y la atrajó hacia sí, besándola con ganas.

De pronto Harry empezó a dudar de que el plan de la chica fuera lo que más le hubiera convenido hacer, porque la Slytherin, en aquel mismo momento, cruzó una pierna por encima de él (llevaba una túnica negra muy corta con un corte trasversal que bajaba desde las caderas), y se sentó encima suyo, sin dejar de besarlo cada vez con más vehemencia.

Harry entornó los ojos. Draco se había quedado inmóvil en medio del lugar y los miraba, aunque Harry no podía, lamentablemente, ver la expresión de su rostro. Pero decidió seguir adelante, aferró fuerte la cintura de Pansy y continuó besándola.

La chica cada vez le ponía más ganas a la cuestión, lo que no hizo sentir mejor a Harry. Tenía una pierna a cada lado de él y empezaba a moverse con lentitud, como si lo estuvieran haciendo. Eso hizo que Harry se sintiera bastante incómodo y, con mucho disimulo para que no lo notara Malfoy, espió alrededor para ver si la gente se fijaba en ellos. Sin embargo, como pudo comprobar, no eran los únicos que habían llegado a aquel nivel.

-Duro, Potter, como si fuera una asquerosa sangre sucia –le susurró Pansy al oído, y le bajó las manos hasta el trasero. Harry se odió a sí mismo por seguir después de aquel comentario, pero supo que, después de haber llegado hasta allí, lo único bueno que podía hacer era comprobar si el plan de Pansy podía surtir frutos. Era evidente que la chica sólo lo hacía por las mismas razones que él. Entonces le apretó el trasero con fuerza y se inclinó un poco para que ella quedara sentada más arriba, y ella se movió con más rapidez.

-Vamos a hacerlo –Pansy fingía que le besaba el oído mientras hablaba-. Vamos.

Entonces Harry, atónito, fingió que hacía lo mismo con ella para poder hablarle.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Sí! –Pansy le lanzó una risita perversa al oído, y luego le pasó la lengua por allí-. Tú sólo déjate llevar.

Harry no tenía la menor idea de cómo había pasado, pero pronto la mano escurridiza de Pansy había llegado a su entrepierna. La túnica de Harry, en realidad, tenía un corte inusual; por detrás era larga hasta el piso, pero en la parte de adelante se terminaba bajo el ombligo, ampliándose en forma de V invertida, y por debajo Harry estaba usando unos jeans negros. Pansy le había desabrochado el jean antes de que el chico fuera consciente de lo que pasaba, y se había acomodado sobre él, su corta túnica hasta las rodillas tapándolos.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se sentía entrar en ella. Respiró el olor a alcohol que salía de la boca de la chica y cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Ella se movía no muy rápido pero aún así con ímpetu; cualquiera que estuviera mirándolos podría darse cuenta fácilmente de que lo estaban haciendo –y esa era la idea de ella, desde luego- pero Harry trató de no pensar en eso y permanecer con los ojos cerrados.

"Yo solo me meto en estas cosas…" pensó amargado, con sus manos aún en el trasero de Pansy, tan reclinado en el sofá que casi estaba ya acostado en él. Sintió su largo cabello lacio sobre él; Pansy se había incorporado un poco y su cara estaba a unos diez centímetros de la suya, con el cabello cayéndole y ocultando la cara de Harry. Esto hizo que se sintiera confiado de abrir los ojos. Si bien estaba muy oscuro para ver nada, con todo el cabello de ella tapándolo, creyó ver que ella tenía los ojos abiertos, y estos despedían un brillo maligno. Su boca estaba abierta, dejando salir unos gemidos entrecortados que sólo Harry podía oír en medio de aquel estruendo de música electrónica. La transpiración corría por sus cuerpos, y Harry la sentía bajar por su espalda, debajo de la túnica.

Un rayo de luz verde ingresó por la entrada de los reservados, proveniente de la pista de baile (seguramente emitido por la gran bola en el techo), y Harry logró ver a través de las tiras de pelo de la chica el lugar en el que Malfoy había estado de pie instantes atrás. Ya no había nadie allí.

-Se fue –dijo Harry, respirando con esfuerzo mientras le hablaba a la chica-. Ya se fue.

-No pensarás dejarme por la mitad, ¿verdad? –dijo ella con la voz cargada de odio. Se movió con mayor ímpetu, y Harry se mordió los labios. Se arrepentía a muerte de lo que estaba haciendo, y empezaba a darse cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de que alguien más los viera, o de que alguien más se enterara aparte de Malfoy, y esas voces tranquilamente podrían llegar hasta Hermione…

Pansy dirigió una mano a la cara de Harry y le apretó la mandíbula con dos dedos. Harry estaba por protestar, ya que le dolía, pero se dio cuenta, por los movimientos de la chica, de lo que pasaba, y decidió darle ese último antojo. Pansy apretó más y más fuerte con esa mano, y con la otra, que estaba firme sobre su bíceps del brazo derecho, le clavó las uñas. Harry la oyó gemir más fuerte, y entonces la chica presionó las piernas a su lado con mucha fuerza y tuvo un breve orgasmo.

Harry subió las manos hasta la espalda de la chica. Aunque a él aún le hubiera faltado un largo rato más, no le importó en absoluto. Se alegró de que la chica se apartara de él, lanzando breves miradas alrededor. Entonces permanecieron juntos uno al lado del otro un rato, y Harry pudo ver que a su lado las parejas se besaban con la misma vehemencia que ellos un rato atrás. No había ningún conocido ni nadie que le pareciera haber visto en Hogwarts, y, en todo caso, todos estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

-Estuviste bien, Potter –dijo Pansy entonces, que había retomado su trago, tranquilamente y cruzada de piernas. –Casi pude olvidarme de que eres la escoria.

-¿La qué? –Harry no la había oído bien.

-Tú sabes –dijo ella, lanzándole una perezosa mirada con su mueca de asco-. El defensor de los traidores a la sangre, el enemigo de nuestro Señor de las Tinieblas, el amigo de los sangre impura… Te llamamos de muchas formas.

-Mejor me voy de aquí –dijo Harry, incorporándose-. Un placer conocerte mejor, Pansy –añadió con sarcasmo.

Cuando volvió a la pista de baile, Harry buscó a sus amigos con la mirada. Seamus y Dean estaban en medio de la pista, bien visibles entre la multitud bajo un rayo de luz fucsia, bailando cada uno con una chica. Harry siguió de largo y alcanzó a ver a Lee Jordan, que estaba en la barra, riendo con una chica también. No pudo encontrar a nadie más. Sin saber bien qué hacer, Harry dio otra vuelta, pasando entre medio de mucha gente. De pronto dos pares de brazos lo tomaron y lo hicieron girar sobre sus talones.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! –Fred estaba totalmente borracho, con un vaso de algo espumante y verdoso en una mano; al hablar inclinó el vaso y derramó algo de líquido sobre su túnica, pero no se dio cuenta. -¡Estábamos buscándote por todos lados!

-No estarías con… -empezó George, que parecía incluso peor que Fred, y Harry vio cómo el gemelo cerraba los ojos mientras buscaba la palabra-. Con Ginny, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Ginny?

-Sabemos que te tiraste a nuestra hermana, Harry –Fred lo señaló con un dedo acusador-. ¡Te haremos pagar por ello!

-¡No hice nada! –protestó Harry-. ¿Quién les dijo eso? No es cierto, si no la he toca…

Pero entonces George se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, dejando caer un vaso de cerveza de manteca al piso.

-¡Él no hizo nada, Fred! ¿Por qué lo acusas?

-¡Lo siento mucho, Harry! –y Fred se unió al abrazo.

-Bueeeno –Harry se separó de ellos con cuidado y les dirigió una sonrisa antes de marcharse. Dio otros cuantos pasos y de pronto vio a Neville yendo a hacia él rápidamente.

-¡Haaaaarrrrr…! –pero entonces Neville tropezó, se dio vuelta, y empezó a vomitar sobre una chica rubia. Harry se dio cuenta de que era la misma con la que él había hablado un rato atrás.

-¡IDIOTA! –gritó ella, enfurecida, y se lanzó detrás de Neville, que se había dado la vuelta y huía a toda prisa.

-¡Harry! –esta vez era Ron, que por suerte no estaba tan destruido como los demás.

-¡Ron! –dijo Harry, yendo hacia él-. Ron, no sabes lo que…

-¡Hermione está aquí! –dijo Ron, y eso hizo que Harry olvidara lo que iba a decirle.

-¿Qué? ¿Está aquí? ¿Dónde?

-¡Acabo de verla! –Ron tenía los ojos bien grandes, y miraba hacia la entrada del club-. ¡Recién, hace dos segundos! ¡Mira, allá va! ¡Vamos!

Ron se marchó hacia la entrada y Harry fue tras él, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. ¿Estaría Ron alucinando a causa del tequila? Pero entonces también la vio: La inconfundible melena de Hermione desaparecía detrás de la puerta, rumbo a la calle. Los dos muchachos se lanzaron hacia allí y salieron al exterior, a la calurosa noche llena de estrellas, donde la música se convirtió en un ahogado ruido de fondo en vez del martirio en sus oídos.

-¡Hermione!

Harry y Ron fueron tras ella. La chica estaba de espaldas y se alejaba por la calle, sin mirar atrás. Parecía que llevaba prisa, y era difícil que no los hubiera oído llamarla.

-¡Hermione!

Pero la chica había desaparecido tras una esquina.

-¡Vamos! –gritó Harry, porque Ron se había detenido-. ¡Se fue por allí!

-¡Déjenla en paz! –dijo entonces otra voz, y los dos amigos se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo. Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, con el rostro duro y frío, crispado por el odio. Acababa de salir justo tras ellos.

-¡Métete en tus cosas, Malfoy! –le gritó Ron, casi al oído de Harry, que sintió el aliento a alcohol que tenía su amigo.

-¿Por qué no se meten en sus cosas ustedes? –Malfoy se detuvo a dos metros de ellos. Se notaba que moría de las ganas de atacarlos, pero no era lo bastante idiota para hacerlo estando solo, sin sus amigotes, a los que al parecer había abandonado en el club. -¡Son patéticos! ¿Qué pretenden al seguirla? ¿Reconciliarse? ¡Le bastará sentir el olor a alcohol que tienen encima para darse cuenta de que hace lo correcto a alejarse de ustedes dos!

-¡Cierra la boca! –le gritó Harry-. ¡Vete a la Sala Multipropósito y quédate allí, haciendo lo que sea que hagas ahí dentro, como un imbécil todo el día!

Malfoy apretó los puños, y Harry vio que sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

-Va mejor de lo que crees, Potter –y entonces se le formó una sonrisita-. En unos días desearás no haberte metido conmigo, te lo aseguro.

Una ráfaga de viento le dio a Harry en la cara. Sabía que Malfoy no estaba inventando.

-No sé qué mierda le hiciste –dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza-. No sé qué le has hecho para que se fije en ti… ¿Cuántos maleficios tuviste que utilizar, Malfoy? ¿Te aplicaste alguno a ti mismo también, y ese fue el que te dejó impotente?

Malfoy sacó la varita y apuntó directo al pecho de Harry, con el odio brotándole de cada célula de su cuerpo. Harry y Ron ya tenían la varita en alto y lo apuntaban también. Entonces escucharon pasos que se acercaban a toda prisa, y de pronto vieron a dos magos corpulentos vestidos con trajes oscuros apuntándolos con sus varitas. Eran los vigilantes de la entrada del club.

-Vamos, muchachos, lleven sus peleas a otra parte –dijo uno de ellos, mirando a Malfoy y luego a Harry y Ron. Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos a los ojos, sin que sus expresiones de odio intenso cambiaran en lo más mínimo, y bajaron las varitas lentamente, pero sin dejar de clavarse las miradas.

-Vamos, vamos –los instó el otro mago-. Así es, bajen las varitas y márchense tranquilos. No queremos disturbios, ¿entendido?

-Ella no sospecha nada, Potter –dijo entonces Malfoy, y la sonrisa volvió a marcarse en su pálido rostro-. No tiene idea de con quién se mete –y entonces se levantó la manga de la túnica, y dejó al descubierto la marca tenebrosa, lo que hizo retroceder asustados a los dos corpulentos magos, que, sin embargo, no bajaron las varitas.

Harry y Ron no se inmutaron. Harry estaba rojo de la ira acumulada, y pretendía asesinar a Malfoy con la mirada.

-Siempre supe que eras tan inmundo como el imbécil de tu padre –le dijo.

-Pero estuve con tu querida sangre sucia, y créeme que lo pasamos muy bien en la Sala Multipropósito –Malfoy acentuó su sonrisa-. Hasta me pidió que la llame sangre sucia, ¿sabes? Es toda una cerda.

Harry no pudo contenerse más. Sacó nuevamente la varita y apuntó al pecho de Malfoy.

-¡STUPEF…!

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar el hechizo, uno de los enormes magos se le adelantó y lo lanzó por el aire un par de metros. Harry vio que Ron también había salido despedido y que también tenía su varita en alto. Malfoy soltó una risotada, sin moverse de su lugar. Le lanzó una rápida mirada a los vigilantes, se dio la vuelta y se alejó con su capa ondeando tras él.

-¡Voy a matarlo! –bramó Ron, poniéndose de pie con rapidez-. ¡Juro que voy a matarlo!

-¡Lárguense de una vez! –les gritó el más corpulento de los dos magos. Harry tomó a Ron del brazo y empezó a caminar hacia una calle distinta a la que había tomado Draco, conduciendo a su amigo en dirección al centro del pueblo.

-Nunca sentí tanto odio en mi vida –se quejó Ron, mientras avanzaban-. ¡Ahhg! ¡Ojalá nos lo encontremos por aquí!

-Ya cálmate –dijo Harry-. Ven, doblemos por aquí.

-¡No me calmo! –se quejó Ron, siguiéndolo por una calle bordeada de casas-. ¿Quién se cree que es? Me importa un carajo que sea un Mortífago, sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

Siguieron caminando unas cuadras más. Harry tenía la mirada clavada más adelante, y parecía estar seguro de a donde se dirigía.

-¡Y Hermione…! –siguió Ron-. ¿Cómo no se da cuenta? ¡Él la está engañando, quiere hacerle creer que es alguien bueno, seguramente!

-Cállate –le dijo Harry entonces, y apuró el paso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Ron, sin comprender.

-Vamos, por aquí –Harry caminó más deprisa, y finalmente llegaron a la puerta de _École d'amour-._ Escondámonos por aquí, detrás de este seto.

-¿Por qué nos traes aquí? –preguntó Ron sin comprender, y se metió con Harry tras el alto seto de hierba que bordeaba la casa contigua al motel, desde donde podían espiar hacia la calle.

-Sólo espera, ¿sí? –dijo Harry. Ron no discutió, y se quedaron allí cinco minutos. Y entonces ocurrió: Ni bien los vio, y antes de que Ron entendiera nada, Harry saltó hacia la calle y llegó hasta la pareja con tanta rapidez que ellos sólo notaron su presencia cuando empezó a gritar.

-¡ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ES DONDE VIENEN SIEMPRE, ¿VERDAD?!

Ron fue tras él. Harry estaba de pie ante los desconcertados Hermione y Draco, que venían de la mano pero se soltaron en el instante.

-¡Lo sabía! –Harry se volvió hacia Hermione-. ¡Él es una mierda, Hermione! ¡¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?!

La chica no cambió su expresión de sorpresa y terror, y Draco no dijo nada. Entonces Ron se unió a su amigo.

-¡Así es, Hermione! ¡Es un Mortífago! ¿No pudiste verle el antebrazo aún? ¿Cómo lograste eso, Malfoy, ocultar tu propio tatuaje?

Draco no dijo nada. Harry parecía victorioso, enojado pero victorioso, y satisfecho de haber acertado en sus conjeturas. Ahora Hermione no podría seguir engañada. Malfoy no podría quedarse callado.

La chica estaba temblando, mirando a Harry a los ojos y después a Ron, y de nuevo parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Entonces habló:

-Ya sé quién es Draco… -su voz era fría e irreconocible-. No necesitan decirme nada, gracias.

Esas palabras fueron como un piedrazo en la cara de Harry y Ron. Los dos se quedaron perplejos.

-¿Ya sabías que…? –Harry tartamudeó-. ¿Ya sabías que era un Mortífago, y aún así andas con él?

-Vámonos –dijo entonces Draco, y miró a Hermione-. Entremos, ¿sí? Olvídate de estos dos.

-¡No! –chilló Hermione, y miró al rubio-. Tú entra, yo iré en unos instantes.

-No voy a dejarte sola con estos…

-¡Te digo que entres! –le espetó Hermione. Draco les lanzó una última mirada de odio a los otros dos y se metió en el motel. Una vez que la puerta de entrada se cerró mágicamente tras él, Hermione volvió a mirarlos.

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A CRITICARME ALGO?! -estalló entonces, y empezó a derramar gruesas lágrimas-. ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?!

Harry y Ron no tardaron en defenderse, a los gritos también.

-¡HERMIONE, ES UN MORTÍFAGO! –Harry trató de hablar lo más fuerte y claro posible, quería que la chica comprendiera la gravedad de esas palabras-. ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡UN MORTÍFAGO!

-¡YA SÉ LO QUE ES! –rugió ella, ahogándose en el llanto-. ¡Voldemort le encomendó una misión, y le dijo que si no la cumplía mataría a toda su familia! ¡Claro que no estoy de acuerdo en que cumpla con ella, pero ya le alerté al profesor Dumbledore, y él me aseguró que tiene el asunto en sus manos!

-¡¿Y eso te da derecho a acostarte con él?! –Ron la miró como si no la conociera-. ¿Sólo porque Voldemort lo amenaza, eso justifica sus acciones? ¿Justifica que se hiciera Mortífago?

-¡Y A TI QUIÉN TE JUSTIFICA! –de pronto Hermione estaba fuera de sí, y lloraba como ellos nunca la habían visto llorar-. ¡¿QUÉ DERECHO TIENES TÚ A CRITICARME POR ESTO, CUANDO VAS POR AHÍ ACOSTÁNDOTE CON QUIÉN SEA?!

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no dijo nada más.

-¡Y A TI, HARRY! ¡¿CÓMO TE DA LA CARA PARA VENIR A EMBOSCARME AQUÍ, CUANDO HAS ESTADO EN ESTE MISMO LUGAR, Y NO TE BASTÓ CON LA PERSONA A QUIÉN TRAJISTE, SINO QUE TE METISTE CON LA PRIMERA EMPLEADA QUE SE TE LANZÓ ENCIMA?!

-¿Tú como sabes…?

-¡ERA YO! –gritó Hermione, y Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¡YO ERA CHLOÉ!

-¿Pero qué dices, Hermione? No seas ridíc…

-¡YO ERA LA MUJER CON QUIEN ESTUVISTE SOBRE ESA NUBE, Y TAMBIÉN FUI YO LA MUJER CON QUIÉN ESTUVISTE ESTA NOCHE EN LAS TRES ESCOBAS, RON!

-¡¿Qué?! –Ron no le daba crédito a sus oídos-. ¡Esa era Madame Rosmerta! ¿Y cómo te enteraste de que…?

-¡PIÉNSALO! –siguió Hermione-. ¿RECUERDAS HABER ROTO UN FRASCO DE VIDRIO AL SENTARTE EN EL BARRIL DE CERVEZA? ¡ESTABA LLENO DE POCIÓN MULTIJUGOS! ¡LO DEJÉ ALLÍ POR ACCIDENTE!

Ron y Harry se quedaron petrificados igual que si les hubieran lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_.

-¡Y LA VERDADERA MADAME ROSMERTA ESTABA OCULTA EN UN BAÚL EN EL FONDO! ¡YO LES DIJE A TUS HERMANOS LA OTRA NOCHE QUE ME GUSTABAS, PARA ACERCARME A TI! ¡Y TAMBIÉN HE SIDO LAVENDER…!

-Estás loca… -dijo Ron por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza mientras oía las palabras de la chica, sin poder creerlo. Hermione lanzó un sollozo enorme y se arrodilló, tapándose la cara con las dos manos. Las lágrimas le caían sin cesar por entre los dedos.

-¡Ustedes me dieron la idea! –dijo, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas, saliéndole de entre las manos-. ¡Recordé lo que habían hecho con Snape, el día que usaron la poción con él! ¡Y Malfoy tenía un montón de poción en su cuarto, así que se la robé! ¡Lo hice porque los extrañaba!

Los dos se quedaron allí de pie, luciendo como si acabaran de golpearlos con algo muy grande y pesado. No podían hablar, estaban terminando de asimilar todo lo que la chica les había dicho. Hermione había sido Lavender con poción multijugos; probablemente la verdadera Lavender había estado saliendo con Michael Corner lo más tranquila, sin sospechar que algunos murmuraban a sus espaldas que le era infiel a su novio con Ron, cuando en realidad Ron sólo se había visto con Hermione, quien por ese motivo le había pedido que guardara el secreto. De la misma forma, se había metido en el motel y había usado la poción con una de las empleadas para poder acostarse con Harry. Entonces Harry recordó cómo aquella experiencia lo había hecho reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, y todo tuvo sentido. A su lado, Ron llegaba a una conclusión parecida; recordó lo familiar que se le había hecho todo al estar con Rosmerta, y también con Lavender.

-¿Draco sabía lo que hacías? –preguntó Harry, lentamente. Hermione negó con la cabeza, todavía llorando a viva voz y con la cara oculta en las manos.

-¡No, claro que no se lo dije! ¡Pero los extrañaba mucho, y quería estar con ustedes!

-¡¿Y por qué no viniste?! –le gritó Ron, con el rostro al rojo vivo por la conmoción-. ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso?!

-¡PORQUE…! –Hermione se puso de pie y los miró; tenía toda la cara roja y llena de lágrimas-. ¡PORQUE USTEDES, MALDITOS… USTEDES, MUJERIEGOS, HAN ESTADO REVOLCÁNDOSE CON CUALQUIER MUJER QUE SE LES CRUZABA EN EL CAMINO! ¡HAN ESTADO POR AHÍ PASÁNDOLO BIEN, Y NO LES IMPORTABA CÓMO ME SINTIERA YO!

Harry respiraba con dificultad. Todo su mundo había quedado patas para arriba, todo estaba al revés.

-¡¿ME VIENEN A ATACAR POR ESTAR CON MALFOY?! ¿CON CUÁNTAS HAS ESTADO TÚ, HARRY? ¿CUÁNTAS HAY DE LAS QUE YO AÚN NO ME HE ENTERADO? ¿Y TÚ, RON? SI HUBIERA UNA CAMARERA EN CABEZA DE PUERCO, ¿LO HABRÍAS HECHO CON ELLA TAMBIÉN? ¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DECIRME NADA!

Hermione escupió lágrimas al decir las últimas palabras, y tuvo que agarrarse a la verja para mantenerse en pie.

-Hermione… -empezó Harry.

-¿CREÍAN QUE ESTABA CON MALFOY? ¿PENSARON QUE VENÍA AQUÍ A REVOLCARME CON ÉL TODO ESE TIEMPO QUE DESAPARECÍA? ¡NO! ¡LAS NOCHES QUE NO VOLVÍA A LA SALA COMÚN ERA PORQUE NO QUERÍA QUE MIS COMPAÑERAS DE CUARTO ME ESCUCHARAN LLORAR A VIVA VOZ! ¡ME QUEDABA SOLA EN ALGÚN AULA! ¡Y NADIE VINO A BUSCARME ENTONCES! ¡NADIE! –La chica empezó a temblar descontroladamente, y Harry tuvo miedo de que se desmayara-. ¡Y yo los quería! ¡Siempre los quise, siempre!

Harry no sabía qué decir. No podía pensar. No podía moverse…

-¿Con quién perdieron la virginidad? –les soltó de pronto.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Con quién? ¿Con quién la perdieron?

Harry y Ron se miraron brevemente.

-Bueno… -le dijo Ron-. Yo con Fleur, y Harry con Cho. ¿Por qué nos preguntas eso? ¿Con quién la perdiste tú?

Hermione entonces los miró a los ojos, primero a Ron y luego a Harry.

-Yo nunca estuve con Snape el año pasado –dijo entonces -. Sabía que ustedes lo habían hecho con alguien más y quería que pensaran que yo también; pero aquello que te conté, Ron, de que lo había hecho con él en el bosque prohibido… Era mentira. Era sólo una fantasía tonta que había tenido de más chica… Pero nunca fue real. Yo perdí mi virginidad allí arriba, un hermoso día de primavera, en la habitación de ustedes… Y nunca fui tan feliz como entonces...

Ron abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Harry no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, como tratando de expresar algo muy grande que le ocurría por dentro, pero sin ser capaz, sin poder encontrar palabras. Hermione lanzó un enorme sollozo, se dio vuelta y se alejó corriendo. No entró en el motel, sino que se alejó calle arriba. Harry empezó a correr tras ella, pero la chica, al darse cuenta, giró en el lugar y se Desapareció, dejando nada más que aire en el lugar en el que había estado.

Aturdido, Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quiso impedirlo, pero las lágrimas escaparon de él también. Nunca se había sentido tan mal en la vida; lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era decirle a Hermione que la amaba con toda su alma, que verla en ese estado era como si lo estuvieran asesinando lentamente, con mucho dolor. Pero no podía. No debía. Se dio cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer para el bien de ella, para que las lágrimas en ese hermoso rostro pudieran desaparecer eventualmente, era alejarse de su lado para siempre. No hablarle nunca más. Porque ella tenía razón: Él sólo había estado por ahí, revolcándose con todas las chicas que le habían prestado atención. Se había divertido tomando Felix Felicis, había actuado como un idiota frente a todo el colegio para atraer la atención de Ginny… Era un estúpido. Un imbécil. No merecía el inmenso amor de Hermione.

La noche había llegado a su fin, y Harry seguía de rodillas en el suelo. De pronto sintió la mano de Ron en el hombro.

-Vamos, amigo… -Ron tenía la voz tomada, y Harry supo que él había llorado también. Se puso de pie y caminaron lado a lado, sin decirse nada. Se alejaron por calles secundarias hasta el camino a Hogwarts. No querían cruzarse con nadie. Cuando el sol ya se alzaba en el horizonte, bañando todo de un rojo sanguinolento, Harry y Ron entraron a su habitación. Parecía que el momento en que habían estado todos juntos allí, preparándose para la salida, no había sido horas atrás, sino días. Y el momento en que habían estado con Hermione, más felices que nunca, recostados en la cama de Ron, se había perdido hacía años ya, para no ser recuperado jamás.

Harry se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas que la rodeaban. Pero no se durmió. Estaba seguro de que esa mañana no conseguiría dormir. Quizás el haber perdido lo que más había amado en el mundo, por su entera culpa, sería algo que no lo dejaría volver a dormir bien por el resto de su vida.


	15. Momentos 2

Último cap! Ahora sí, se vendrán los más LARGOS y ABURRIDOS comentarios míos que hayan visto…

Primero que nada, respecto a la historia, como había dicho antes, no se termina aquí, ya que me gusta mucho, seguramente en unos días más suba el primer cap de la segunda parte. Si alguno tiene ganas de leer aquel nuevo fic 2da parte de este, en ese caso GENIAL, nos vemos ahí :p y al que no, muchísimas gracias enormes por haber leído hasta aquí! En un principio esa segunda parte iba a llamarse Lemon Pie, pero recuerdo que googleé "Lemon Pie" y descubrí que ya hay "Aproximadamente 50.800 resultados" de fanfics con ese nombre, así que no, quedó "La debilidad de Hermione".

Segundo, respecto a…. bueno, lo mismo, debo avisar que ese otro fic se viene dramático, más parecido al final de este, dejando bastante atrás el tono humorístico. Eso es algo bastante estúpido, ya que la gente que leyó uno quizás no quiere leer el otro xq no le gusta el género, y la gente a la q si le gusta no lo leerá xq no leyó la parte anterior, pero así fue como me surgió xD

Y tercero, la dedicatoria de este cap está dividida en 7 partes… ah ya se creía J. el chico. Jjaj, bueno dedicado a todos gracias x leer, sean felices, nos vemos más abajo!

* * *

Momentos 2

I

Estaban en pociones. Se miraban entre sí nerviosos, pues los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no se borrarían de la mente de ninguno de los tres. Tanto Harry, como Ron, como Hermione, mientras vaciaban ingredientes en calderos para elaborar las pociones para el amor que había requerido Slughorn, sentían intensos estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo. Habían estado estudiando hasta tarde en la Sala Común, hasta muy tarde. Entonces se habían quedado solos. Ya tenían los pijamas puestos, pero nada de sueño.

-Termina mi redacción, Hermione –había dicho Ron, y le había pasado su rollo de pergamino a la chica.

-¿Estás loco? –dijo ella-. Si al menos tuvieras la decencia de pedir bien las cosas, lo consideraría –la chica había hecho un bollo con el pergamino y se lo había lanzado a Ron por la cabeza.

-¡Hey! –protestó él, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos-. ¡Estuve toda la noche haciendo eso!

Hermione empezó a reír. Estaban sentados los tres en el mismo sillón.

-Tranquilo, Ron –le dijo-. Puedo arreglarlo en un segundo.

-¡Pues hazlo!

Hermione no movió un dedo, parecía muy divertida.

-Te está tomando el pelo –dijo Harry, mirando a sus dos amigos con una sonrisita.

-Se cree muy inteligente, ¿verdad? –dijo Ron. Entonces le quitó la redacción a Hermione, la estrujó entre los dedos, ante la atónita mirada de ella, y se la lanzó con un movimiento vago a la cara. Luego empezó a reír, aunque algo temeroso de lo que podía pasar.

-¡Maldito! –Hermione arqueó las cejas, abrió grande la boca y lanzó otra carcajada. Entonces estrujó otra hoja de papel y se la lanzó a Harry encima. Los tres riendo, empezaron a lanzarse al instante todo lo que tenían delante. Harry le acertó una pluma a Hermione por el cuello del pijama, y la misma desapareció de la vista. La chica se lanzó sobre él y quedó tendida sobre ambos, mientras forcejaba con Harry, que le sujetaba ambas manos para impedirle moverse, y la miraba sonriendo.

-¡Hazle cosquillas, Ron!

-¡No!

Hermione fue víctima de las cosquillas de Ron mientras Harry la sostenía con fuerza, y empezó a gritar y patalear, desesperada.

-¡Paren, por favor!

-¡Shhhh! –le chilló Ron, deteniéndose un segundo-. ¡Vas a despertar a alguien! –y entonces siguió haciéndole más cosquillas.

Los tres rieron sin parar y finalmente terminaron unos sobre los otros en medio del sillón, respirando agitados. Harry tenía a Hermione recostada boca abajo encima de su pecho, y una de las piernas de la chica pasaba por encima del hombro de Ron. Los tres entonces se enderezaron, sonriendo como tontos, acomodaron un poco el alboroto y decidieron que lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

Ahora, en medio de la clase de pociones, Harry pensaba que aquello de las pociones de amor no era lo que necesitaba precisamente esa mañana. Los vapores hacían que su mente divagara, y no dejaba de mirar a su amiga cada dos segundos. Ron hacía lo mismo, y pudo sorprender a Hermione clavándole los ojos una y otra vez. Las miradas iban y venían…

Salieron de la clase. Fueron a comer, luego Hermione se fue a una clase sola, y más tarde se encontraron de vuelta.

Iban por un pasillo hacia la sala común. Ninguno decía nada, pero se miraban igual que antes, continuamente. La chica respiraba muy agitada, y Harry y Ron pronto estaban tomándola cada uno de una mano, para ayudarla a subir las escaleras. Ella adoptó una expresión de susto, miró a Harry y luego a Ron. Entonces los tres comprendieron, y no dijeron nada. Apuraron el paso, se metieron en la Sala Común, subieron hacia el dormitorio de los chicos y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione. Llegar hasta allí había sido muy fácil, porque parecía que alguien más les guiara el camino, pero una vez allí, el miedo se apoderó de ellos. Hermione entonces miró hacia el suelo, muy tímidamente. Dejando sus temores a un lado, Harry se acercó a ella, le levantó el rostro con un dedo y le estampó un beso en los labios.

Se quedaron los dos de piedra, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces la chica se apartó un poco y lo miró, un poco más tranquila. Luego miró a Ron, que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada; se acercaron a la chica entre los dos, uno de cada lado, la abrazaron despacio y empezaron a llenarla de besos. Ella procuró dejar los ojos cerrados y la mente lejos. Ellos hicieron el trabajo. Ya estaban los tres en la cama, y Ron le iba quitando la ropa mientras la besaba dulcemente. Harry fue el primero, mientras Ron acababa de sacarle la túnica. Se recostó sobre ella y, mientras le daba un largo beso, la empezó a penetrar despacio.

Primero la sensación fue, para Hermione, de dolor. Lentamente comenzó a agradarle. Su cuello se inclinaba levemente hacia un lado mientras el placer penetraba lentamente dentro de ella. Unas gotitas brillaban cayendo por su rostro, brillantes como un cristal, como un diamante precioso…

II

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito de horror de Harry Potter nunca fue oído por nadie. Dumbledore caía del otro lado del parapeto de la torre, y desaparecía. La expresión de horror en la cara de Draco tampoco fue vista por nadie. El muchacho no pensaba hacerlo, ya estaba bajando la varita… Pero de pronto Snape lo tomaba del brazo y se alejaba con él, escaleras abajo. Hubiera deseado tener más tiempo, no tener que marcharse de Hogwarts tan pronto. No había vuelto a hablar con Hermione, y pensaba, mientras pasaban entre medio de hechizos y maldiciones, que le gustaría poder ir a buscarla, decirlo algo antes de irse. Ella no sabía ni la mitad de lo que él sentía, se había mostrado muy duro e insensible, y la chica no había vuelto a hablarle luego de que lo abandonara en el motel dos noches atrás.

Así que Draco se alejó por los jardines, se alejó de Hogwarts para siempre, pasó del otro lado de la entrada al colegio y Desapareció. ¿Volvería a verla? ¿Lo perdonaría ella, por haber seguido adelante con la misión, cuando le había prometido que no la realizaría? Claro que no, no le perdonaría todas las consecuencias que sus acciones habían tenido. Quizás algún amigo de la chica hubiera muerto… Estaba seguro de haber pasado encima de un cuerpo.

Totalmente confundido por todas las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento, por la mezcla de temor, de impotencia, y el amor que sentía por Hermione, que no sentía que hubiera sido nunca correspondido, pero que lo carcomía desde dentro, se dio cuenta de que no quería ser más un Mortífago, de que abandonaría aquella vida en cuanto pudiera. En ese momento supo que lo único que le importaba era el amor que sentía por Hermione, y que, por más difícil que fuera, sería aquello en lo que se concentraría a partir de entonces. Lo dejaría todo e iría a buscarla en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, para decirle todas las cosas que no le había podido decir.

El chico miró hacia adelante y sintió un escalofrío. Ya estaba allí, delante de la mansión Malfoy. Snape apareció a su lado, y había varios Mortífagos también. Todos estaban contentos. Tenían una buena noticia para darle a su Señor…

III

-Luna… -dijo Harry, acercándose a la chica a pasos largos. Era el día siguiente, el día después de la Disco Hogsmeade. Ella estaba sola en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, esperando a que su novio saliera de la ducha, y leía un libro del reverso mientras se metía una pluma distraídamente en un oído.

-Oh, Harry –dijo ella, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa-. No me acostumbro a esto de verte tan seguido, creo que le pediré al Sombrero Seleccionador que me cambie a Gryffindor. Mi padre asegura que a un compañero suyo lo dejó cambiarse en tercer año…

-Luna, escúchame –Harry se sentó a su lado, sin escucharla. Estaba muy angustiado. –Mira, necesito hacerte una pregunta. ¿Has estado anoche en la Disco Hogsmeade?

Luna lo miró con mucho interés.

-Pues no –dijo-. No me agrada ese tipo de lugares, ¿sabes? Creo que prefiero algo más tradicional, un bar cultural, por ejemplo. Cerca del Callejón Diagon, en Londres, hay un bar cultural de magos, tienen unos excelentes pianos y arañas, y pasan rock clásico.

Harry, por primera vez, terminó de escuchar lo que la chica decía.

-Gracias, Luna –le dijo entonces-. Temía que Hermione hubiera sido Pansy, aunque por otro lado quizás hubiera sido mejor así… -se quedó sumido en pensamientos-. Pero si se convirtió en ti, entonces no habrá tenido tiempo para cambiar de personaje tan rápido. Esa era la verdadera Pansy –y eso lo hizo sentirse aún peor.

-¿Qué Hermione se convirtió en mí? –dijo Luna, entretenida, pero Harry no le contestó esta vez. Malfoy había ido sólo con sus amigos, no sabía que Hermione estuviera allí, haciéndose pasar por otra gente. Seguramente, cuando a Hermione se le acabó la hora y dejó de ser Luna, la chica había tratado de irse del lugar deprisa, y en ese momento tanto Harry y Ron como Draco la habían visto. Entonces Draco, luego de pelearse con ellos, la había ido a buscar y la había convencido para ir a aquel lugar… En realidad, Harry sólo había encarado hacia allí porque tenía el presentimiento de que la chica habría acordado verse allí con Malfoy después del baile (la idea lo había estado matando por dentro, y verla allí había hecho que esa idea creciera). Pero no, aparentemente ella sí había estado pensando en ellos, apenada…

-Harry, ven aquí –entonces Luna se acercó a él y lo abrazó, y esto sorprendió mucho a Harry. Quizás se había dado cuenta de lo terrible que se sentía, quizás se le notaba en la cara el profundo dolor que lo invadía. Y entonces Harry la abrazó también, y no le importó que la demás gente los mirara con curiosidad, quizás preguntándose qué había pasado. Ya no le importaban esas cosas.

IV

Un dolor incontrolable lo sacudió de pies a cabeza. El chico se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Dumbledore y le enderezó los anteojos. Leyó el mensaje en el relicario, dejó caer las lágrimas. La mano de Ginny lo condujo hacia el castillo, y hacia la enfermería. Hermione estaba allí, ella había ayudado en la batalla. Aunque no les hablara, la chica había leído el mensaje que Ron había enviado en las monedas del ED y había ido a la salida de la Sala Multipropósito, para emboscar al propio Malfoy, sólo porque Ron había expresado sus sospechas, y porque ella debía temer que fueran ciertas. Y eso hizo que Harry se sintiera más agradecido que nunca hacia la chica, mientras la veía junto a la camilla del pobre Bill. No se acercó demasiado, y nadie habló mucho. Sólo escuchaban el canto del Fénix…

V

-Iré contigo, Harry –dijo Ron, mirando a su amigo con seriedad.

-Ni hablar –Harry no había previsto eso.

-Estaré contigo allí donde sea que vayas –le dijo su amigo-. Pero primero, incluso antes del Valle de Godric, tenemos que ir a mi casa.

-¿Por qué?

-La boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿recuerdas?

Harry se quedó algo asombrado.

-Claro, no podemos perdernos eso.

Una hora más tarde, llegó el expreso de Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos subieron junto con su equipaje, ya en la estación de Hogsmeade. El viaje no se parecía en nada a los otros que habían experimentado en esos seis años: Luego del funeral del director, los alumnos habían quedado cabizbajos y entristecidos, nadie hablaba mucho, y Harry y Ron estaban sentados en un compartimiento ellos solos, mirando melancólicamente por la ventana.

-Todo ha cambiado –dijo entonces Ron, con la mirada perdida en los soleados campos que iban pasando. Todo el exterior estaba bañado de la dorada luz del atardecer, que se reflejaba en los ojos del chico. –Todo lo que ha pasado con Hermione… La guerra con Voldemort… Siento como si ya nada volverá a ser normal.

Harry se quedó serio. Estaba decidido a emprender su misión lo antes posible, porque eso le daba una excusa para olvidarlo todo, pelear sería la mejor forma de no pensar.

Entonces la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y los dos giraron la cabeza al tiempo que Hermione se metía y cerraba tras ella.

-Hermione… -musitó Ron. La chica se sentó junto a Harry sin decir nada, con la vista fija en sus zapatos. Hubo un momento de intranquilo silencio, en el que nadie se animó a moverse. Entonces, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la chica levantó la mirada, solo dos centímetros al principio, luego tomó aire y miró a los dos chicos. Aún sin pronunciar una palabra, acercó su cabeza y la recostó sobre el hombro de Harry, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. El chico la rodeó con un brazo y la apretó fuerte contra sí, acercando la nariz a su cabello, que tenía el mismo olor que tanto le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó aquel momento con todo su ser, tratando de que lo impregnara todo lo posible, por si nunca más tenía la oportunidad de repetirlo.

VI

-Felicidades Draco –el Señor de las Tinieblas se paseaba por entre sus Mortífagos, examinándolos uno a uno-. Aunque no hayas acabado el trabajo que te encomendé, has permitido que este fuera realizado, por lo que he decidido que eres apto para estar entre nosotros.

Draco trató de que no se le notara el miedo en el rostro. Estaba más pálido que nunca, sentado a la mesa de su propia casa, mientras Voldemort pasaba caminando tras él y se detenía a su lado.

-Y es por eso que he decidido darte una nueva misión –prosiguió Voldemort-. Ahora sólo queda una piedrita en mi zapato… llamada Harry Potter. La mejor forma de llegar a él será, desde luego, por medio de un ser querido suyo. Así, quizás, vea que Dumbledore no sólo está muerto, y yo vivo, sino que todas sus estupideces sobre el amor son falsas. Porque el amor será lo que lo destruya. Draco, tengo entendido que conoces a Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Potter.

Draco trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de disimular todo lo que le ocurría por dentro en ese momento, al oír esas palabras. Levantó la mirada despacio y asintió con la cabeza.

-He conseguido la ubicación de la casa donde vuelve cada verano, con sus padres muggles –Voldemort sonrió, adoptando una expresión cruel y siniestra-. Te darás una vueltita por allí este verano. Será rápido, un trabajo para que te inicies, para que aprendas a matar. No me interesa secuestrarla… lord Voldemort no pide rescates. Así que mejor para ti, Draco… sólo tendrás que matarla y volver a casa justo para la hora de la cena.

* * *

Bueno eso fue! Déjenme comentarios sobre qué les pareció, si? Y lean la segunda parte: LA DEBILIDAD DE HERMIONE.

Un beso grande!


End file.
